


Natural Beauty

by BleueCloud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleueCloud/pseuds/BleueCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is having workaholic parents at 16. Father is a lawyer/businessman and mother a famous chief/director and designer of pageant events.</p><p>Life is not as exciting as it should be, making you the disgrace of the house, facing life all alone in your universe of your mansion, The Voss House; where your mom's agency and your dad's main studio is.</p><p>But things chages one day, when your father decides to take Mr. Smith as his new pupil and hire him as a lawyer assistant in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my second work, and I'm not sure how long it will be. I just hope that is interesting enough to catch your attention and yes, it will get better, will have sexy scenes, comedy and a lot of cursing.  
> I do not own SNK but I own the story and whatever happens in it. Sorry for anu gramatical mistake, english is not my mother tongue (I'll try my best to write correctly).  
> Enjoy!

_I woke up with a headache again_

 

 

I hate it when is pageant season, as simple as that. A place that should be my home looks like a fucking hotel where strangers check in and out every day, as if nothing.

 

It was always like this? I’m trying to recall, but surely will never change...maybe everything was easier before, because I was too young and naïve to understand, everything seemed amazing, it felt like 'Alice in Wonderland', until...

…oh I remember now, since when...her words

_"She has to know her place already and stop being such a nuisance! You know she should help us, but no!, you’re always on her side, telling her to pursue those stupid dreams of her… instead of concentrating on what we have in front of our noses, is the perfect opportunity! She’s not he center of the world Robert, we have work to do!_

_How could I have such a useless daughter?"_

In way was true, why I was born in this house?, I don’t even fit. I hate being here.

 

I took a moment to stay in bed and look out of the window on the left before standing up and start another day. The floor was colder than usual because of the effect that had the AC on the marble, it was pretty god for waking up fast, especially me, I hate using slippers on my room.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and proceeded to look what to wear for school. _Knock knock -miss, are you awake?”,_  - _I_ _am, Clara, come in_ , she had a pack of shopping bags in both hands; she placed them in the sofa next to my closet and went out again, to get the rest. I just stayed where I was looking the scene.

 

- _I know you don’t want them miss, but your mother told me to bring them…And to make sure you don’t throw them out of your window like last year_ –Clara was really nervous, I could see how she was picking on her nails while talking to me. I admit I pity her sometimes for having to deal with my rebellion against my household.

- _Don’t worry Clara, I won’t throw the gifts out the window for the dogs to chew again_ –I said turning away to face the closet again

- _Oh please miss, promise me that you won’t. I really don’t want to be fired_

- _Mother will not fire you; she doesn’t even remember that today is my birthday….hmmm what do you say, the blue dress or this with my red jeans?_

 _-You look really pretty on dresses miss (y/n)…so I will leave your gifts right there, and_ …

- _Why don’t you choose something for you Clara?_

- _Why miss?_

_-You’ve been copping with me since a while ago, you deserve something nice, help me feel better today, just do it, please?_

I knew Clara so much, she was humble. She would never even think of desiring the smallest thing from us, even when no one would notice if something went missing. But it was a fact, that she has been an excellent woman since she arrived, and I have not been the best person to anybody since a while ago.

Clara doubted for a second, she looked at me and was trying to get out of the situation somehow until I just checked the biggest three bags and gave it to her. - _Take this, for you and your daughters; I know they have wanted new backpacks for school since last year, and a purse for you._

She just cried – _you’re so sweet miss (y/n), gods bless you_ -she said, grabbed the bags and left the room.

 

I have so much clothes, I don’t even use half of them. They’re pretty much everything my mother decides to take from the brands because her models are stupidly picky. Every day there’s something new.

I put on my sleeveless blue dress with white sandals, a messy bun and some accessories, grabbed my backpack and ready for the day.

 

>>>>>

 _-Oh hi (y/n), happy birthday. I hope you get some kind of better attitude as a gift –_ everyone laughed. Is obvious the fact that I enjoy watching the trees out of the window because the first thing I see out of my room is a bunch of half-naked skeleton women doing all sort of things for my mother.

- _Sure thing Mikeyla, but I have to go, I have some amazing pancakes with chocolate syrup waiting for me…oh right, you just can drink water ‘till Monday_

_-ugly bitch_

_-a happy one at least_

 Exchanging insults was part of the routine. I could practice my bitch face and sarcasm in my own ground; walking down the stairs I could see my dad shaking hands with some of his clients, probably people from the pageant, we always receive designers, artists, producers and sponsors.

 _-Oh look who woke up! Gentleman this is my daughter (y/n)_ – cheered my dad while I was obligated to shake hands with the visit – _Today is her special day, she turned 16!-_ exclaimed again, making the men change their attitude towards me, and one by one started to check their wallets to give me at least $500, a gift card and their personal business card, if someday I needed their “power”.

- _Oh thanks…again_ –I managed to say politely to them

- _Well, will be busy dear, have a nice day at school, ok?_ –my father was a lawyer and business man that changed his course after meeting my mother, Alexa. She has been always in the fashion industry, first as a fashion reporter and designer, and escalated quickly to chief editor and now she has her own modeling agency-in our house- plus her career as the most famous pageant teacher/producer. She met my dad by coincidence on a business meeting in Berlin on a fashion/car showcase, and since then she has made sure to make him work on the business. So he’s in charge of the legal and administrative side of it and my mom the artistic side.

That being said…

 

- _Until when will you eat those hideous pancakes? Don’t you know that makes you fat?, more that how you already are?_

 _-If you’re trying to make me feel bad, you’re wasting your time_ –I loved every time I was in out master luxury dining room eating junk food. Mother hated that, she and her mannequins could smell everything I was enjoying and it was priceless. Is always a matter of time that she appeared to say something.

- _Don’t be stupid, I have enough with you being the disgrace of the house. Instead of helping us being part of the business_

- _Sorry, I got better thing to do than playing Barbie mother, gotta go_

_-Yes, just go, I always waste my time talking to you_

_-Same_

Clara was waiting for me in the front door, she was still touched with the gifts I gave her – _Have a good day at school miss (y/n), remember to text me if you have plans with your classmates after school so I can tell your parents_ \- said after opening the door and waving her goodbye to me.

 

>>>>

 

 _-But look who we have here!! Happy birthday my princess! Hey, do I have a chance now? Can we date?_ –said the guy putting his arm around my waist the moment I stopped by my desk in the classroom.

- _Reiner…remember the day of your rugby game that suddenly you had diarrhea for 3 days, and you lost the game because of your poor performance and everybody hated you  for a whole semester?_

- _ehhh…yes, why?_

_-That was me, so if you ask me the same shit again, I’ll make sure to make you the laughingstock of the whole school ‘till college, ok?_

_-Damn (y/n), how could you do that? I thought we were friends_. –winking at me- _You don’t have to act though; it won’t kill you being a bit soft – pulling off his arm back to his side again._

_-Leave her alone loser, focus on your grades instead of working hard to get laid every single day_

_-Fuck off Ymir, no one asked for you opinion, I’m her golden armor knight_

- _No one ever asked for your dick either and still you keep bragging about it, and just to remind you, she’s my friend too_ –replied my other best friend. She was once Reiner’s target when we were young, until one day at the movies, he found her making out with Krista, her girlfriend. He was deeply ashamed of his taste in women. It’s my turn, but is so bad I don’t have any interest of finding a girlfriend to make out, and make his life even more miserable.

Even with that, Reiner was a good guy, my guy best friend. He was also from a rich family, but on the sports business, his dad is my dad’s friend and client, the families see each other quite often at important events. Lately he has been busy after he joined the Rugby team as an official member and had plans to make it more serious, besides taking over his dad’s company. Now we don’t even have classes together, so we have to be happy with seeing each other between classes –he’s even busy during lunch time, what a betrayer.

Everything went smoothly, it was time for lunch, and finally I got to see my friends. We all sat at our table in the center of the cafeteria with our trays talking about how boring the classes with Mr. Jenkins were and the project of chemistry for the end of the month. _–Hi, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. My mom gave me this for you-_ said a girl shyly who approached me and my friends on the table, and they kept coming with gifts.

_-I guess it began right? –said Mikasa who found her place right next to me_

_-Don’t even mention it_

_-The reminder that you’re still the princess and that everyone must befriend you or at least try to get into your good side_

- _Everyone just wants to get to my mother and be famous_ –It was like this every year, everyone saw me as a mere bridge to instant fame, so their moms would send their children to give me gifts and letters to help their ‘angels’ get an audition in my mother’s agency. I’m sure I don’t have to remind the beautiful relationship I have with her, not to mention, she’s ridiculously strict with ‘who’ does auditions and enters her agency. But I was relieved; at least I had some true friends around.

- _None are as pretty as you, and I’m sure that’s you mother’s standard_ –said Jean who was in front of me checking his phone

- _That’s what she says. Today she told me the same line about me being on the business_

_-You could, you have the right height, weight and you’re pretty. But.._

_-Is not what she wants to do horse face, didn’t we agree to not talk about that again?_

- _Shut the fuck up Eren! Weren’t you one who once gave (y/n) a gift because your mom wanted you to be a model? You’re ugly as fuck_

_-What did you say piece of shit? I’ll see you after school_

_-Can you go and finish your love quarrel somewhere else?_ –The guys stopped arguing at Ymir’s words –by the way, what are we doing after school? Wanna go to the movies or the club?

_-I don’t mind as long as I’m with you guys, I don’t want to get home early, is pageant season_

_-Then let’s go to the mall and let’s decide there_ –finished Mikasa getting up fast – _Sorry guys I have to go, I have to find Armin for the ‘Fall dance party’_

_-Oh right!!! We have a prom really soon, I have to look out for a date…(y/n)…_

_-Over my dead body Jean, we’re late, let’s go. See you after school, at the gate_

 

Math was quite boring today, I could not avoid texting Reiner in the middle of the class so I wouldn’t sleep.

 

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_Damn it (y/n), I don’t think I can make it, I have practice today after class, but I’ll make it up for you later. I promise._

 

**_(y/n) to Reiner_ **

_Its ok, my dad will probably call yours for one of those fancy outings at the club_

 

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_Yeah, probably. Hey, you mind if I pass by you house after practice? When you get home after the movie stuff_

 

**_(y/n) to Rainer_ **

_Sure, why not. I’ll text you._

 

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_Sure_

 

After school we went to the mall as planned. Ymir, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Krista and I got the idea of having a double session of movies one after the other, trying o get the least sold block to mess around. It was fun, I felt that I was free for a moment. Everyone decided to buy me a present they know I would use and it was time to go home, was late.

After we all said our goodbyes I was on the almost on the mall’s entrance and texted Reiner to ‘notify’ that I was finished and he could go to my house.

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_I’m waiting outside the mall, go out_

 

And there he was, he looked so cliché. With his Rugby uniform showing off on his Porsche. I saw a smirk on his face; he looked so stupid for me when he tried to be the sexy macho. – _I bought a gift_ \- he said giving me a small pink bag. – _You know…-_ he continued cutting me off –That you hate when I give you gifts, but this year is different, take a look first before breaking my heart darling.

I opened the bag and saw a CD, I saw it _–L-arc-en-ciel?-_ I said out loud. – _Open it._

I wasn’t expecting it, for real. The CD was original and signed by the band with a little text on my name, and to make it better there was a limited edition ring on the inside that Reiner got to buy from Hyde himself to give it to me.

_-You have to be fucking with me Reiner…_

_-Why would I?, I got lucky the last time I was on Japan and saw the band at the resort I was staying._

_-I mean, the CD I get it, but the ring? How did you get his ring?!_

_-You know how stubborn and persistent I can be to obtain what I want, and my dad is even worst_

_-Like father, like son indeed. Oh my…I just can’t…_ -not taking my eyes off the gift

_-I know I’m amazing babe. You should use the ring in a necklace, is too big for you_

He gave me a ride to my house and Clara was there waiting for me, as always. She was more than exciting that I were with Reiner, not because of a romantic reason, but because I’m usually a lonely person, is weird to see me bringing people home, at least as friends.

- _Oh miss (y/n), I’m so glad you came. And how are you mr. Reiner?_

_-We’re good Clara, where’s father? He will like to know that Reiner is here?_

_-He’s at the studio, but he has a visitor_ –said almost whispering, like if it was a secret

- _At this hour? Is almost 10pm_ –I looked Reiner puzzled, who could be so important to be so late?. I get it from my mother, but was unusual - _I will see him anyways, let’s go Rein_ –he followed me

After knocking the door a couple of times my dad told me to come in, and yes, he has a visitor.

- _Oh Reiner! You have no idea of how pleased I am to see you here!_ –Father enthusiastically got up and shook Reiner’s hand and then faced me _–hi dear, how was your day? Fun?_ – _Yes it was father; we were just passing by, so… its better if we go, you’re busy and have visitors-_ I replied

 _-Oh please, don’t mind me; I was just about to go_ –said the fourth person on the studio with a firm but smooth voice – _Oh please, don’t be so formal, stay a bit longer_ –father said trying to convince the tall blond man _–(Y/n), Reiner please meet Mr. Erwin Smith, he’s my new layer and you’ll be seeing him quite often from now on, on the house. He will help me with your mom’s business_.

Reiner shook his hand and then I did, his hand was so strong and I felt something weird on the back of my spine. The man looked at me to the eyes and smiled, trying to feel welcoming – _You can count on me anytime miss (y/n)_ –he said, still with my hand with his.

 ** _-No thank you sir. Let’s go Reiner_**. –I grabbed Reiner’s jacket sleeve and went out of the room leaving the adults confused. I was not comfortable; I was not going to trust that guy. Hell no.

 

 


	2. This is Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith began working on the Voss house, doing what he can to get into your good side; plans for the highschool dance advances, exciting news  
> and everything seems perfect right?  
> is not, everything and everyone is rotten in this house,  
> money did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, as promised, "New chapter on thursday, and here it is!  
> this time the story is getting better and more dramatic, but is the way to build everyone's character. Don't worry.  
> I do not own SNK, but I own this story  
> hope you like it!

_-Please excuse my daughter, she must be tired_

 

 _-Please don’t, Sir, I don’t mind_ –said the new layer closing the door, feeling the warmth on the doorknob and the smell of your perfume that was still in the air. _Somehow, it had an effect on him, he could not explain it._

 

_> >>> _

 

Clara showed up at the back garden to give, Rainer and I, some tea and cookies. _She could feel I wasn’t in a good mood again._

- _The stars are pretty tonight; don’t you think so (y/n)?_ –Reiner loved to see the stars from the telescope, we used to play and pretend we were mad scientists who would find ufos or a meteor. Those were good times.

He found himself talking alone; I was too busy being mad at myself sitting in a chair with a cookie in my hand. For some reason the fact that new people entered the house like that were still not comfortable for me, I’ve witnessed quite bad situations that let the cold mood in the house being even worst.  – _Your brain will melt down if you keep thinking_ –I came back to reality finding the cookie completely destroyed.

_-Sorry Rainer_

_-As if you really meant it. Is it the new guy your dad hired?_ –He placed a chair on my left, poured some tea and drank _–He doesn’t look that bad.  The last one…her name was…Maria...yeah her. We both knew she was the worst thing just looking at her eyebrows_. – _Yeah, I guess you’re right_ –I just wanted to laugh, is better than crying.

If no one ever noticed, even when my parents are still married and working together they don’t see each other as a normal married couple, but as business partners. My mother decided to put all her effort in her business and models leaving the rest of the family on our own; then two years ago, father hired Maria as his assistance, she worked in the house for three months until I caught them both in a compromising situation. Mother always knew, and gave him permission to do whatever with the condition of never divorcing, that was not an option; and working on the business together.  They looked pleased with their terms.

Before that incident, something similar happened with a male model my mother was obsessed with, she had some kind of affair but everything superficial, as usual, the model was just using my mother’s feelings to get his fame faster –he did-. When he saw there was no more to take from her, he wanted to get my attention and have fun. Reiner has been always a tall and strong guy, so he fucked him up so hard in front of the school the second time he saw him standing on the front gate.  We never saw him again.

But I’m not just talking about affairs around the house. The industry my parents are in is rotten in all ways. Everyone wants to use you, wants to steal something of/from you so they can grow; blackmailing, backstabbing and gossips are usual, my family has been affected by that. But the worst part, they don’t care, they don’t feel anything even if it affects me. I think they get turned on when a gossip magazine writes an article about their dirty deeds, is better when people talk than being a complete ghost. How sad.

My mind was so into thinking I didn’t felt Rainer’s gaze since a while ago. We were really at ease with our companion that much we could be together in silence for hours.  – _I think I should go, it’s late_ –he stood up and put the chair on its original spot – _But don’t think I won’t celebrate your birthday, I’ll tell my dad so we could go to the club_ –I smiled.

I was escorted to my room, on our way we stopped in the middle of the stairs, my father and his assistant left the studio, shook their hands as a sign of parting and saw our presence there. Mr. Smith looked at me and smiled – _I didn’t get to say Happy Birthday, I hope we can get along._

 _-Me too, I hope you can know your place in this house, dot get too comfortable and don’t bother me_ –I kept walking – _Good night, see you tomorrow_ –I heard softly.

In front of my room Reiner winked at me and gave his goodbyes – _You will have so much fun fighting the new lawyer, call me if you need some help_ –I laughed and looked at the floor, he had his ways to make me feel happy.

_-You promised. Wait for my call_

_-Any day you want, I will excuse myself from any practice or game if needed_

 

<<<< 

 

Reiner walked down the stairs to go get his car and as he was waiting for the valet, Mr. Smith was also present.

 _-Rainer right?, you must be a good friend to (y/n)_ – Smith said politely at the teen

 _-Yes we are pretty close friends_ –avoiding looking at the tall man directly – _I don’t want to sound disrespectful, but please, don’t fucked it up here, the Voss Family have had enough of rotten people, I hope you’re not one of them._

Taken aback, but kind of expecting it, Smith gave an understanding expression thinking twice before speaking – _I understand what you mean, I’ll make sure to be useful and respectful to the Voss Fami...-Good you understand. This family is like my own –_ interrupted the teen while the valet gave him the keys of the red Porsche – _see you some other time Lawyer Smith –_ without looking back, got into his car and left.

_-Sure_

 

_> >>>> _

 

_Knock Knock –miss (y/n) are you awake?_

I never understood Clara’s politeness, after years together, and no one who was interested in her business, she knew by this time I would not be only awake, but eating breakfast before going to school. Is funny, she also knew me to the point to know today was not that day. I was still in bed.

I barely heard the first knock, I heard the second one. With no answer from me, she entered the room.

_-Oh miss (y/n), you have to wake up. Didn’t you have a presentation at school first hour today?_

_-FUCK! –_ I jumped out the bed, grabbed whatever Clara already chose for me to wear and waited for me to get ready to drink the banana smoothie she prepared, I told you, she knew me too well it was scary. I combed my (h/c) as fast as I could, washed and brush teeth, time to go.

I ran down the stairs pushing a bunch of stupid models out of my way and tripped on someone at the end. – _LOOK WHERE YOU’RE GOING, YOU DICKHEAD!_ – My books were all over the place, damn me I didn’t close well my backpack. A pair of hands began picking up my stuff and extended one to help me, who was still on the floor. When I looked up to see the person I saw it was him, from all the people, the new lawyer Mr. Smith. I sighed hard and stood up. – _Thanks, but I can do it myself._

 _-You look in a hurry_ –he said

 _-You must be a genius to realize that-_ I really didn’t have time to argue with him – _damn, what time is it?_ –Smith looked at his watched – _It’s 7:50am._

 _-WHAT?, fuck I’m late….agh, I lost the bus too… -_ I had a presentation on history class at 8am sharp with Eren, If I’m not there of course I’ll fail, but my partner too. I ran to the door yelling at Clara to find me a car or a taxi fast.

 _-I can give you a ride; I just arrived and my car is right there_ –pointed Smith. I wanted to refuse, fuck my pride. – _You should have said that earlier, let’s go!_

Smith’s car was a nice silver 2014 Hyundai Sonata, matched with him. It had this fragrance of male cologne that I personally loved but would never admit out loud, leather black seats and a little doll hanged from the mirror. Was cute _–I didn’t knew you were on the childish side, still playing with dolls –_ I started and he laughed – _Everyone says that, it’s a gift from the daughter of my first client, she gave it to me as a lucky charm._

Not only the childish side, but he’s also superstitious?

 _-Guess it’s true, you ended up working for the Voss_ –I said it as a whisper to myself, but was loud enough for Smith to hear.

The rest of the ride was silent listening to the Mozart’s CDs Smith had and me reading my part of the presentation.

 _-Thanks for the ride_ –preparing my backpack to get out of the car

- _No problem, you owe me one then_ –he joked,

 _-Ha Ha, no thank you Sir_ –And left without looking at his smirk.

 

<<<<< 

 

_-Why did you get here so late?_

_-I was on time for the presentation or not? Stop complaining, what a crybaby_ –Yes, I make it. We got a beautiful ‘A’ for our work and I was more than happy, but Eren was being a pussy since morning _–I overslept, maybe I didn’t set up the alarm yesterday._

I found my locker and found a box of chocolates inside with a note “Another birthday gift, from your secret admirer”, Eren saw it and mocked the present – _Reiner is such a dork, does he even think you won’t find out?_ – _You’re asking too much to a rugby player._

We had self-study for a couple of hours, and Amin prepared a presentation with some details for the high school dance. He was the class president and indeed he best with grades, followed by Mikasa and I, as our shy friend, for him was awkward to talk and prepare an event of that nature so he asked Mikasa for her female assistance.

 _“Well guys, let’s begin. You now we have the Fall dance soon and I’ve been asking around about a theme; I received a lot of proposals but I guess it’s better to leave it to the majority. So I picked the best three ideas and we’re voting ok?”_ –Armin said, and wrote the three top ideas _“Hairspray”, “Las Vegas”_ and “ _Viennese Masquerade”._

We all discussed a lot, because each theme needed a budget for the props.

 _-“Las Vegas” theme is really nice, but I don’t think the principal will allow it, you know…alcohol, blackjack and stuff_ –said Jean – _but if it gets chosen…can we have girls?_

_-For once I thought you were serious and saying smart words until you fuck it up Jean, you’re the real idiot of the whole building_

_-Look who’s talking, you said you wanted to have a burlesque theme!_

_-Guys, please…calm down… -_ I’m sure they’re secretly in love, it must be. It doesn’t exist a single day where Eren and Jean, doesn’t fight, they should get married and have kids, I can even pan their wedding for free if they want, everything to bring peace to this world. Poor Armin trying to stop them…I admire his patience.

- _Jean is right, also Hairspray is too simple, the best there is the Masquerade, we could get to dress big gowns if we want and wearing nice masks, ahhh!!! Krista we have to go shopping! I want you to choose my dress_

 _-Where do we find the masks? –_ Mikasa wondered. Masks could be found in any “party props store” but they look cheap and common, a total turn off

 _-I can find them; I also can help with the dresses and tuxs if someone wants a personalized one –_ I had to do something, maybe for once I could use my mother’s influence to help a good cause. The whole class was excited and I found myself surrounded by teens asking me for colors and jewelry. – _Yes, yes, each one make a note of what you would like and I will tell my mother, don’t worry._

 _-Then is settled. We’ll have a Viennese Masquerade this fall! –_ Armin finished a form to give the principal and everyone was dismissed.

 

>>>>> 

 

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_Zup girl, my dad told me what about going to the club this Saturday, I think he called you dad already :D_

 

**_(y/n) to Reiner_ **

_Sounds great, I’ll ask when I get home. Oh, Thanks for the chocolates._

 

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_My pleasure, remember to eat one each day thinking of me ;)_

 

**_(y/n) to Reiner_ **

_You wish idiot, I ate them all thinking on Jean and Eren’s wedding_

 

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_Wtf?? Now I’m having weird thoughts, your fault. Btw, you were late today. How did you get to school?_

 

**_(y/n) to Reiner_ **

_Oh, the new guy, Smith gave me a ride_

 

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_I see, well you got on time…_

 

**_(y/n) to Reiner_ **

_Yeah. I’m almost home, I’ll sleep early._

_Thanks again for the chocolate,I’ll text you tomorrow_

 

**_Reiner to (y/n)_ **

_Sure (y/n), good night!, oh and tell me next time if you’re late I can pick you up  ;)_

 

**_(y/n) to Reiner_ **

_I won’t with that pervert winking of yours_

_Go practice or something, bye_

 

The bus left me on the stop and I walked to my house. Clara again was waiting for me and got my backpack – _Your dad asked for you, he’s in the studio with Mr. Smith, and dinner’s ready too, your mother will make you company –_ Company? April fool’s day got here late.

I knocked the door and waited for my father to give permission but the door opened instead and saw the tall blonde male – _Come in, your father was waiting for you._

Father already got a new desk to but in the studio for the new lawyer’s use, a fine wooden desk with a stained glass lamp on the corner. So many things happen while I’m out.

 _-You’re here (y/n). Reiner’s father called me today, we decided to have breakfast and lunch this Saturday in honor of your birthday, how’s that?_ –he was excited

_-Yeah, Reiner told me a while ago. It’s ok_

_-Perfect, he also asked me for some advice about a case he have with a player, I’ll discuss that with him there, that’s why Mr. Smith will be present too. Lucky guy, have the chance to learn about the big deals early_ –touching Smiths shoulder. Smith politely looked down and humbly accepted the offer before looking at me.

I let out a loud sigh again and turned around

- _Did you get on time for you presentation?_   -What an odd habit of saying things when I’m walking out.

- _Yes I did, thanks again for…_

 _-You were late for classes?_ –Father interrupted and Smith followed – _Yes, the bus already left so I gave her a ride to school, was the only way to get in time._

 _-How nice, good thing you were around Erwin, oh it’s time for dinner. Why don’t you go eat first? I have to make some calls –_ What? Why? – _Come on! Dinner will get cold; Clara told me your mother will eat with you. Go on._

Absolutely unbelievable, now any random person could also eat in the main dining room with the family, not even Maria get to that level. Smith let me walk out of the studio first and followed me to the table where my mother was busy talking on the cellphone. We sat down and waited for the food to be served, as quiet as the dead.

Mother finished what she was doing and the first pate was served, a salmon salad as entreé.

 _-You’re younger than I thought –_ She started _–and more handsome_

_-Thank you very much Madam, you’re also maintain yourself really good for all the work you do with the agency_

_-How charming you are. But yes, this business is no joke, a lot of energy and time is consumed, so sad I have no reliable help, you know, is never the same with outside people. –_ From her smile she changed to a serious expression of disappointment- _But what can I do? Right, I found out that backstabbers can also be found on the inside._

 _-Were you reading one of those articles of cheating couples again? You seem inspired tonight –_ I ate another portion of fish.

Erwin felt the huge tension on the air, it was suffocating, his eyes showed that. He was probably thinking and reevaluating his first perception of the Voss Family, all perfect, pristine and without faults.

-My daughter is so funny, right Erwin? She has too much energy and talent, but she likes to waste it

-Well, I do think she’s an energetic person, she probably have her ways and activities –gave my mother an awkward glimpse, she was enjoying his reactions. Just as I thought, she needed another distraction. She moved her hand onto his softly.

-Maybe you’re right, lawyers are always right. Maybe I could learn more about those ideas of yours in my spare time –He almost choked himself with the food, released his hand and lowered his sight.

 I couldn’t help but laugh out loud like a freak.

_-Don’t mind her, she probably consume drugs_

_-Yeah, with you being so desperate seducing all men in the house, probably I got some from her models, is the only way we stand her bullshit_ –and I found myself covered with food and then something hit my head really hard, a plate.

 _-How dare you, what kind of manners are those?!  Get out of my sight you little brat!-_ she screamed alarming every single maid on the house. No one dared to get near me.

I fell from my chair; I was shocked not by her words but the hit. I could feel the blood pouring from somewhere I could not identify yet. Smith on the other hand, gasped and was on my side in a flash, making sure that I wasn’t injured but he just heard more laughing from me.

 _-Did your fairy tale got ruined now?_ –I asked him standing up with difficulty, looking at the person who was my mother – _Welcome to the house, you should get used to this._

Mother left angry, she dismissed the maids. Erwin followed me to the stairs where I wanted to just go to my room and lay down. – _You should go to the hospital (y/n), you don’t look good –_ Said impatiently the man.

 _-Shut the fuck up, I’m ok_ –he grabbed my arm firmly to stop me in the middle of my way to insist again, like what the fuck? Doesn’t he have to work? I freed myself from his grip – _Don’t touch me! Stop trying to act as if we were close and you pity me, so fucking fake. Get lost!._

He was concerned, he really was.

 

<<<<<

 

I waited for the water to get a bit hot in the shower leaning on the ivory hand wash for a moment and went in, I sat and just a moment after I saw red “ _Oh, it really opened my head”,_ I couldn’t even feel the pain yet until I got out after a long while; maybe was a bad choice, my eyes were blurry and my head started to hurt, but I could not care less, grabbed the phone and called Clara who I knew still was on her room.

 

_-Get me taxi, don’t let anyone know_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama, I liked it a lot.  
> What's gonna happen? what would you like to happen?  
> comment, criric, add something you would like to read, my job here is to give you a nice thing from my mind made out of your ideas too.  
> Love you, CHAPTER 3, next thursday!


	3. Enmity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tense every day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys. New chapter.  
> I'm uploading it a day before because I'm crazy busy  
> hope you like it, please comment!  
> I do not own SNK, but I own the story.  
> See you next week!

_-Miss, I understand what you're saying, but you're 16 years old, therefore I need an adult to fill your form as your representative._

_-I don't have one!! I'm not even staying here! Just let me fill the form so I can pay and go._

_-I the hospital's policy miss, I can't. Please call your mom or dad..._ -This fucking useless nurse just won't let me go. I'm having a headache again...I'm not supposed to raise my voice or get overly 'excited' as the doctor said. But gosh, what a pain in the ass, I can't call my own aggressor and my dad sure is busy and doesn't even care...

 _-Hello, I'm (y/n)'s representative_ –someone said approaching the receptionist area of the hospital, where I've been arguing for over 30 minutes – _I'll fill her form_ – for the love of Christ, why from all people, had to be Smith? Of course would be Smith, who else?

 _Cranial contusion,_ that's what happened. My mother's act of 'love' caused me 4 beautiful stitches on my head above the temple, oh and a lovely amount of blood loss. Clara was lucky to get me a taxi without being seen by anyone, and probably she told Mr. Lawyer where I was. The neurologist gave instructions and antibiotics so I would get better; blurry vision, headaches and loss of balance were just some symptoms I may have for a couple of days, but it should not get worse than that. So I have to avoid jumping, running, spinning my head, having pressure there, laughing too hard and things like that. I have to be like Erwin, in other words, a damn stiff 'emotionless' stick.

The man was smart enough to ask the doctor's procedure when getting my prescriptions, very serious he just listened – _She should avoid shelves, so this can't happen again. We've been receiving too much of those accidents lately_ –the lady finished smiling at us. Erwin looked at me with curiosity and agreed. I mean, please, I would never say that my mother did this to me in a rage episode, why? Sense of loyalty? Maybe. Expecting the evident question, I stayed watching facebook on my phone, and a sigh was heard – _Are you hungry? You didn't eat much earlier-_ That got me by surprise.

 _-I'm not, I just want to...I don't know_ – going back home wasn't an option right now, looking at my room again, the bed was stained in blood, just not right now – _I will get a taxi and go to the park._

 _-There's no need, I have my car. I'll take you to the park if you want –_ he said folding the papers and walking towards the entrance. I was going to say something and knew it, but after witnessing the scene from earlier he wouldn't let me do whatever, not in my current state. I wonder now, if he's going to treat me different out of pity, because he now understands my reality and my character, I hated it...I followed him.

It rained, the parking lot was also foggy, we walked in silence to the car, he in front of me. Maybe I didn't noticed before but he look quite good in suits, he actually have a good physique, and his cologne smells really nice....I should stop. No. My stare may have been really strong, he caught me red-handed checking him out  when we arrived, opened my door with a slight smile on his lips, I got on quickly avoiding his gaze again.

 _\- So, which park do you want to go? The one near your school is close_ –turning on the car and the heater

- _My father told you to pick me up or he just doesn't have any idea of what happened?_ -I asked facing forward. I felt his eyes on me.

_-Let's go to the park. We can talk there._

 

When Reiner and I were little, we had great or awful days, and we loved to play on the swings until we felt invincible or free from our problems, we still do that. Today was perfect for that, I got out of the car and sat in one, swinging a bit - _Is not the same without Reiner..._ –I whispered folding my arms, it was colder here, I regret not having brought a sweater and regret my poor choice of clothing, well with blood coming out of your head you just grab the easiest piece to wear, short and tank top. I don't know if I was shaking, but it was noticeable enough for Smith to take his navy coat and cover me with it, thereupon, he sat on the swing on my right.

- _Clara was really concerned when you told her to call a taxi; she said your voice sounded terrible and then when she saw you go you were pale. She felt so bad that she told me to follow you and take care of you, if you needed something. And yes, as you mentioned earlier, your father doesn't know anything..._ -there was sadness in his voice, he sighed loudly as if he were also upset for not being able to do something right in the moment. Yes. It is pity.

- _You don't have to tell him either, he will probably ignore you and say something like "Accidents happens" or, even better "But she will be attending to this weekend’s gathering right?”_ _It's so unbelievable,  is funny -_ he saw my smile as an act of strength avoiding tearing up, how hard has it been for me, I can understand, Reiner had that same face at that same place he's in, when we were little and he meet my parents on their natural "habitat" for the first time. I always remember that day...

Reiner and I had a recital, for which we've been practicing for the past month; my parents were so busy, I didn't have the chance to tell them I was taking piano classes with Reiner's teacher but, I wanted to give them a surprise. Once they make it and came back home with my friend, they scolded me for wasting their time hearing my lack of talent, and skipping a meeting that would gave them money. Father made a weak attempt to stand up for me...not enough...

 

_"...She has to know her place already and stop being such a nuisance! You know she should help us, but no!, you’re always on her side, telling her to pursue those stupid dreams of her… instead of concentrating on what we have in front of our noses, is the perfect opportunity! She’s not he center of the world Robert, we have work to do!_

_How could I have such a useless daughter?"_

 

I saw that face then...when at a young age he knew and saw my reality on that same spot.

Erwin rocked on the swing and immersed on his thoughts, saw the stars in the dark sky – _Can I ask you something?_ -he broke the silence

 _-I know you will ask something personal...or something stupid, so no, you can't_ –I paused- _You will just know what you need to know, and remain in your place as we all do in the Voss mansion._

- _That's something I'll decide of my own (y/n). I had a plan when I started working for your father, but that changed in a way –_ we looked at each other with swords on our eyes and acid on our tongues.

- _Do whatever the hell you want then. Let's see how amazing you are_ – rolling my eyes and standing up, tired of his shit. - _That's exactly what I plan to do, just see-_ standing up as well he softened his face and grinned sincerely – _You're so fucking cocky, same shit as everybody else. Just get me home._

On my way to the car, I remember I still had his stupid coat and took it off, when I turned to give it to him, he was holding back a laugh – _Now what the fuck is wrong with you, are you crazy as well?_ \- Erwin didn't hold back anymore – _Is so funny how after everything that happened tonight, you get so serious but still have energy to talk back at me._

 _-Omg, cut your shit Smith...let's go –_ he just stared at me from afar, happy.

 

>>>>> 

I barely slept thanks to the damn stitches; the gauze pad on my head got a little stained. As always, Clara knocked on the door once before entering and finding me sitting on the border of my queen bed.

- _Miss, how are you? Good? Oh miss I was so concerned yesterday and you looked so pale...did you go to the hospital?_ -poor woman was so nervous, I always try to make things easier for her, but sometimes I think I just make it worst. I never mentioned, but Clara entered the house when I was 10, is a woman on her 50s, strong and blonde with tons of gray hair who adopted two girls five years ago because no one wanted them and she was alone. She never could have babies. They now live near our house with their aunt, and since Clara lives in our house, she can visit them at any time and not miss their growth. She's like a mother to me.

_-Clara, I'm sure you asked Smith earlier, what's the point on asking me?_

_-Mr. Smith told me to ask you directly...he did bring you back at dawn right?_

_-Yes he did..._

_-oh I'm so glad, such a considerate young man_ –she was too happy. I could not understand why.

_-Yeah, how considerate..._

 

 _< <<<<_ 

 

I didn't use a gauze pad for school; no one could tell anything if I didn't mention it.

Reiner was waiting for me in the front gate with a wide smile and a hug; my best friend was strangely well dressed, with a new black t-shirt, a brown leather jacket and dark jeans. He even styled his hair; he just did that on special occasions.

- _You wait for me in front of the school and receive me with hugs? What’s the occasion? -_ I asked

- _Why not?_   _I woke up today wanting to put a spell on you with my charm-_ his winking obsession came back, this guy will never change.

- _I will get diabetes if you keep acting like a Don Juan. Spill the beans already, there’s a reason for this, what happened? –_ his happy expression got worst to the point of starting jumping like a goat, holding my two hands and closing the gap between us, said – _Yesterday I was named captain of the rugby team!!_

 _-For real?? Omg! Congratulations! –_ I joined his excitement but my head reminded me I should not be making those movements and a feeling of disorientation got all over me, he stopped at my sudden change of reaction _–(y/n) are you ok??Do you want me to take you to the doctor?_

 _-It’s nothing, just the effect of not eating breakfast –_ hiding the true fact from him. I’m not sure how he’ll react, but it will be bothersome. It’s better this way.

- _What? (y/n), I told you not to do that! I will have to go and eat breakfast with you from now on –_ he was more than capable of doing that, actually he would love it. However, Rainer have been doing too much for me since years ago, same as Clara, I felt bad again for not repaying them in a better way.

- _Was just today, don’t overreact._ –The bell rang – _Oh shit, we’re late for classes! Run!_

 

Classes started

At lunch time Ymir waited for me at my locker and we conversed in our way to the cafeteria to join the guys – _Hello (y/n)!! Hey, Rei told me you were going to the club this weekend._

- _Oh yeah, for my birthday, the families arranged that._

 _-And you don’t invite?? –_ The last few times I’ve went to the club with Reiner, all the guys were invited. Normally, we would spend our time on the pool and playing tennis, doubles. But our only goal is to make Jean and Eren lose, fight and cry remembering they’re losers. As a new discovery in the group, now Armin enjoys playing pool with Mikasa since she thought him two months ago.

- _You know you can go even if I don’t invite you. You’re a club member Ymir…, but for this weekend, I’ll tell everybody_

_-Aha! Now we’re talking. Let’s smash it, finally I can get Krista to taste the amazing brownie with ice cream of the pool restaurant…will be like a date… ok back to the point, let’s play doubles again, you and me, and Rei with horseface._

_-How can he suck in tennis so much? Wasn’t he in classes?_

_-He’s an idiot (y/n), don’t expect much…_

_-Right –_ Already in the cafeteria _,_ and in our table, the people were talking about the weekend at the club and the fall party. Yeah, I was in charge of helping with the clothes and masks.

- _Hello sexy! Hi you_ –Jean and Ymir had this hate relationship.

-You animal, _I’m sexy too!_

_-You’re not Ymir, you’re average and weird._

_-Bahh, looks whose talking, you don’t even win a set in tennis, and you’ll lose again this weekend._

_-Shut u…wait what? We’re going to the club? -_ Jean put his eyes on me surprised waiting for my answer.

- _Yeah, family gathering, everyone’s invited –_ the group cheered out loud

- _Hey_ _Jean, we will see you cry again because you can win a set?_ –Eren popped suddenly – _I will record it this time as a memory!_

- _I will kick you in the balls Eren if you do! Oh wait, you don’t have any!_

_-At least I don’t use Reiner as a shield to win on tennis!_

Those guys and their _kind-of-gay_ quarrels all the time will go on forever. To change the mood I gave the attention to the other side of the table - _Armin, Mikasa, please let me know there are normal people in this world._

_-Not sure. We are a little strange too. And by the way, thanks for the invitation (y/n)_

_-Yeah, thanks a lot. I heard there’s a new water park with hydro tubes and all, is true?-_ Mikasa wanted to go to that park with Eren since the inauguration and we all know how dense the boy can be, she could not do anything besides the preparation of the party, talking about that

_-Oh (y/n), we wanted to ask you about the party, your mom can really help us make the dresses and find the masks?_

- _Of course. As I said, all the kids must give me a paper with the specifications and I handle that in my house-_ Sincerely, considering yesterday’s show, I doubt to actually talk with my mother. I’ll try my best to make it possible with her assistance.

_-Great news. You have no idea how you help us, maybe we’re abusing too much_

_-Don’t say that. Repay me by having a good time this weekend on the club_ \- Armin’s eyes light up at my words, Mikasa smiled and nodded.

- _Sure thing._

 

_< <<<< _

 

I’m stuck with Jean in a subject to do homework, school has finished but I don’t want to go home. At this time, the mansion is getting ready for some dinner for a meeting I should attend, but I will skip. Not to be insulted again. Going to Reiner’s practice sounds better. When the team start the season is amazing, the whole group cheers  big time in every single game, but I was never interested in the practices, still, was better than home.

I sat on the best bench with the best view of the guys, on a circle baptizing Reiner as the new Captain. After a while, after the coach gave instructions and Reiner was done, he saw me and barely excused himself running towards me, to say hi.

 _-Who is this sexy bomb? Can I have her number?_ –said my friend posing in front of me

_-Do you and Jean received the same How-to-date-for-dummies cheap course? You sound as lame as him_

_-Jajaja, I doubt it. He can’t win a set on tennis without my help. But now you tell me, what’s the occasion for you to come to a practice, this is the first time_

- _I thought the first practice as the rugby captain was important, I’ll go then_

 _-No No No!! Stay right where you are!_ –He stopped me. Of course Reiner wouldn’t ruin the only and first time I came to see him after school – _Come on babe, you’re my lucky charm, remember? Stay there and wait for me, let’s go for dinner after, ok?_ –The coach called his name and he began running back, winking at me…

_-Damn it, stop winking!_

_-You know you love it…wait for me!_

_-Yes, just go! Kick some asses!_ –he Okayed me with his hand, running back. I indeed love his stupid things, makes me smile.

Two hours later, he was done. I waited a bit for him to take a quick shower and change and decided to go for Mexican in the city, there was this amazing restaurant we discovered once we got lost in the city –when he was learning to drive- and has been our best food spot.

Tacos, enchiladas, quesadillas, everything. The place was like if you were in Mexico, run by Mexican people. We chose the table of two in a corner, next to each other watching the restaurant’s TV. We talked about everything, classes, the group, the dance, my L-arc-en-ciel ring laughing our asses off. – _Hey, I’m going to the bathroom, don’t betray me like last time when you ordered dessert without me_ –I laughed  and answered– _You should not trust me that much._

Back, Reiner sat and turned my way –Hmm _good, you didn’t betray me. I should give you a gift_ – _Another one? Wow, I’m really a lucky charm_ \- I asked. – _Close your eyes_ \- he looked suspicious with the smile on his lips – _I won’t do anything weird, come one quickly, close them!_

_-..All…right_

I felt something on the right side of my head, and that something pinched one of my stitches making me jump of pain, I startled him. And the people. Reiner bought me a hair pin and wanted to put it for me; everything got ruined in the whole place, it was too late.

 _-What the..? What’s going on? Are you hurt?_ –My friend tried to check my head but I did my best to avoid it _–(y/n) stay quiet! Are you hurt?_

 _-Leave it Reiner, let’s go…-_ I got my wallet out of my backpack to pay my part and waited outside, he followed me quickly stopping me, grabbing my wrist and getting close enough to check again. And he saw the stitches – _The fuck? How did this happen?? Why didn’t you tell me?!_ –he yelled angry, not letting me go.

_-Let me go, is not big deal. Stop creaming!_

_-No until you explain what the hell happened, is this why you were weird this morning? Did this happen yesterday?_ \- This was getting out of hand. Reiner was making a scene in front of the place and a bunch of people are watching us. I managed to release myself and walked to the car.

_-Let’s go_

_-No. Tell me what happened. …Just…Then why we’re friends then? Didn’t we agree to say when we had hard times and play on the swings?_

_-Reiner….let’s go…-_ I was about to cry. How can tell him? Damn. The teen opened the car and went in, I did too.

- _I’m going to ask you some questions…please answer me with the truth_ –he began, with his eyes closed- _Did you get this in your house?_

 _-…Yes-_ could not meet his eyes, I bite my lower lip

_-Do your parents have anything to do with this?_

_-…Yes_

_-Fuck… -_ he hit the window, I was shocked it didn’t break – _You went to the hospital alone? How many stitches?_ –Reiner was softer now; he turned to see me deeply concerned.

_-Four…Smith was with me._

_-The Lawyer knows??! –_ he yelled again

 _-Fuck, stop yelling! Yes he knows! -_ Nothing else was said about the matter for the day. He gave me the usual ride home and said our farewell. My heart hurt, I felt bad for Reiner, this is what I wanted to avoid.

 

>>>> 

 

Erwin finished his work on the studio, grabbed his things and went to pick up his car, on his way someone assaulted him, waiting for him. Reiner.

The teen threw a couple of punches on his face and looking the lawyer on the floor coughing and gasping finally grabbed his collar to get him to his level. They were almost the same height, he talked

- _You said you were going to make sure to be useful to the Voss family and yet (y/n) have 4 stitches in her head? Is that doing you fucking job?! –_ Erwin understood what were all about and grabbed Reiner’s wrists also , with piercing eyes, both men were really angry, capable of anything– _It wasn’t something I could avoid Mr. Braun. If we talk about that matter then, you are (y/n)’s friend and you knew the situation, yet, what have you done to help? Taking her to the swings and eat ice cream? –_ Smith touched a nerve there making his rival react and kick him in the stomach, making him kneel on the pavement.

- _You got some balls for a mere assistant…This is my last warning lawyer. Know your place and do your job –_ said the blond teen standing

 _-Don’t worry Mr. Braun_ –Smith got on his feet and cleaned the blood on his lips – _I will protect her for real, not like you. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll go._

_Erwin left and Reiner was shaking of anger…_

 

_What was that just now?_

 

_Why is he feeling…jealous?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it guys??, If you liked it, please comment and submit ideas, critics, etc. I'm open to make the story you like. Give me ideas, no matter if they're nasty and sexual, this story will have some of that later.  
> I will upload a new chapter on Wednesday or Thursday, wait for it!!  
> Love u guys.


	4. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for having a fancy day at the Club with the guys and girls!  
> What can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading earlier!!  
> I was heavy busy with work. ButI wrote a long chapter, and later this week, another one.
> 
> I do not own SNK, but I own the story.  
> Enjoy!

_-I would stay like this forever…_

_-You stay here for a week every once in a while Ymir_

_-But I mean, relaxing and doing fun things with Krista_

_-You can also do that Ymir, your grandpa is the chairman of this club…_

_-He only wants me to work…that’s not fun_

_-…yes because you’re the heir? Stop complaining girl…wtf. Can you send the guys a Whatsapp asking where they are?_

_-Sure_

 Ymir’s dream was having a garden wedding in the Versailles Club, having me as the maid of honor and maybe the organizer –preach to my OCD when it comes to organizing-. She was left as the only heir after her parents died when she was little, so since then she has been learning and working with her grandfather about the business every summer, Christmas and other festive days. He had no problem with her relationship with Krista; instead, he offered her a good job there in order to help Ymir with the place. I’m so happy for them.

We were in the Tea area early in the morning waiting for them; Reiner was going to come with his parents and mine when they wanted. I’m hungry but I insisted of waiting to eat breakfast with everybody…

_-They say they’re almost here_

_-Oh nice, let’s wait in the entrance then_

The Versailles Club was as luxurious as the French palace itself. The place was full of expensive decorations, chandeliers, paintings, carpets, furniture and more; I personally liked the chess style floor with the wine carpet, white and gold walls, long big-ass crystal windows and painting in the roof…with crystal chandeliers as I said. The whole place was like that. The central building had three floors. Resting areas, bar, lounge, covered breakfast area, Tea area, shops, spa, restaurants, assistance offices, bookstore and some other on the first floor, the second was full of halls opened to business and events, also an art gallery and the third was excusive VVIP lounges and halls for business and reunions. Outside the main building you can find on the right the whole entertainment building and area, pools, restaurants, gym, tennis/basket/volleyball/golf/horse riding offices and areas, bowling, outside movie theater, a club and some other stuff like an arcade; and on the left, the Main ball hall with the spa, the greenhouse, gardens where you can do yoga and tai chi, and other little places where the offices are. The place is huge.

My parents have been club members since years ago, they even married in the Ball hall called “Marie Antoinette”, and they know Ymir’s grandfather, business led their relationship to grow big and they’re partners in a lot of things and events of my parents agency. Adding, Reiner’s family, also tight members in the Club, close to both parties.

The entrance of the main building was really close to the Venetian Hotel in Macao, softened with the Louis XIV style, making it more like a Club. There, we waited 5 minutes.

_-We’re here!! Hi Hi ladies!!_

_-Hi Jean! Hi guys!_

_-Hi (y/n)! -_ The squad came together. As usual, well dresses, knowing he etiquette of the place, everyone was with their best style ready to have a luxurious time not thanks to us, they don’t even need it, they all have connections and they’re all member here, but not VVIP, that’s Ymir’s share.

 _-Gurl, you looking hella fine!_ –exclaimed Jean again to me when he saw my dress in detail. A short white base floral chiffon dress, with a little V neck and spaghetti strands. Ymir chose to be boho chic today, after she changed for an hour to look good for her girlfriend, she ended up with a long sleeveless dress. – _Thanks Jean, you look pretty nice yourself too._

 _-I really like your dress (y/n) –_ Said Mikasa getting closer looking at the details of the fabric - _If you want to use it someday, just tell me –_ She smiled.

_-She will use it for Eren to see, but he´s too stupid to get anything_

_-Whaat? Mikasa can use any dress if she wants to, why you make it sound like if it were a big deal?_

_-How can you be so dense and stupid man?_

_-What the fuck did I do? –_ Eren was indeed lost

 _-You’re sad as fuck Eren, let’s get going, I told the people to prepare some good stuff for breakfast-_ Ymir just wanted us to move – _Hey, where’s Armin?_

_-I’m here; I just wanted to see this painting. Did you know this piece is real?_

_-Almost all pieces here are original, just a few are replicas –_ I know a lot about the design of the place. My mother helped in the last decoration team of the Club 8 years ago to make the pageant event be fancier. Was the year Ymir’s grandfather let us use the Club as a place to rehearse, make official events, the spa and a lot of things? Since then she has been involved in the decoration team, and I’ve learned everything.  

-True, but this is the first time seeing this piece here

_-Oh, that’s because one of my grandpa’s VVIP members gave it as a gift. I told him to display it here instead of the third floor_

_-I feel important –_ finished Armin laughing and walking with us to the breakfast area.

Once in the place the maids started bringing delicious food and tons of fruits. We had everything we wanted. Just at that moment Reiner appeared.

_-You were going to start without me? Damn betrayers_

_-You were taking too long. Now that your ass is here, just sit_ \- Ymir said as taking the first bite of salmon sandwich.

_-Are you sure you’re your grandpa’s grand-daughter?_

_-I’m sure you can shut up and sit –_ Finally when they stopped fighting, Reiner took the place right next to mine and he checked me for a second pulling his chair closer to mine, I was a bit nervous after we talked about my incident and haven’t talked since then. It was awkward.

_-Is that the dress I gave you for Christmas last year?_

_-Yes?_

_-Is the first time I see you wearing it! I knew you were going to look beautiful on it –_ he smiled happily at me and put his arm around me.

- _Omg, the cheesiness…Get married already_

_-Why you jealous?_

_-I have Krista you idiot_

_-Stop fighting guys, let’s eat and enjoy –_ said the blonde girl, she was cute wearing a laced short dress

_-Ok ok…sorry Krista, why are you so perfect?, that dress omg, so pretty…_

Those two were into each other while everyone ate peacefully chatting about school and the Club events to do for today, Reiner and I saw the scene for a moment not minding the closeness but with some kind of tension between us. I felt his eyes on me and I saw him, he gave me a tender look while looking into my eyes, no words said and what were second felt like hours. 15 seconds passed and he got back to his place in front of his plate, he saw a few things he liked and put them on another plate, he looked back at me, I didn’t noticed that I was still looking at him. He smiled at me again.

- _Do you want? I know you like avocado_

- _There’s something wrong Rainer?_ –I asked making sure my voice didn’t betray me. I felt something in his stare that I wasn’t sure of what was it.

- _What do you mean?_   _Ahhh, not at all babe, I’m just overwhelmed with your beauty, as always_ –he winked.

I gave a fake smile and got back to my plate. First time in my life I felt bad and awkward around my best friend.

 

>>>> 

 

After eating breakfast we all went to rest the food for a while in the arcade, we make teams and started fighting to see who was going to get the best final prize after exchanging the tickets. Ymir and Krista; Eren, Mikasa and Armin and; Reiner and I.

Everyone went where they wanted and I stayed playing karts with Reiner. He won me every time, I couldn’t focus and it was very obvious, he didn´t mention anything. Then we played scoring at basket, he also won; trivia same story and so on. He was at ease but distant, or maybe I was the one distant from him, not sure. Ymir won, she already knew all the tricks to every game so she could someday get Krista the stuffed rabbit she wanted the first day she came to the Club. Dream came true.

Not getting ready for the pool I remembered I couldn’t get in because of the stitches, they can get infected. How do I say that I won´t be joining the team? All the girls went to the bathroom to change

 _-I don’t think I can get into the pool today_ –I told the girls

 _-Why? You don’t feel good?_   -Mikasa asked, yeah I knew this would be like this

_-Yes and no, I just can´t get in_

_-Are you on your period?_

_-Ehmmm_

_-Must be, is terrible, I once get into a pool with my period, and I had a tampon, but omg, I was dying_

_-Really??_ –answered Mikasa to Ymir who was into her story. I guess, I’m, saved.

When we found the boys to get to the pool they also wandered why I wasn´t in my bathing-suit, but before anyone could say anything Reiner stepped in

 _-Oh amazing, (y/n) will stay with me outside the pool, I knew I was not alone in this world!_ –he hugged me. –He smelled amazingly btw and his white t-shirt was a soft as my bed cover, ok stop-.

- _What? He´s on his period too?_

_-Must be_

Everyone started moving and got to the main pool. We left our stuff in a big table near the place where Reiner and I sat down hiding from the sun

_-Reiner…_

_-Stopt it (y/n), just stop being awkward, you’re not helping_

_-Wha…_

_-Your’re behaving this way since two days ago, it´s all in the past. I already miss my dirty mouthed girl_

_-I just wanted to apologize, I should have told you_

_-Not really, but it´s appreciated. But whatever, back to normal? –he winked at me making me laugh_

_-Stop that fucking creepy winking!_

_-Ha! You’re back! Hey wanna go get an ice cream?_

_-Sure_

 We walked back to the main hall to get to the amazing ice cream shop they had, they had at least 30 flavors. Reiner ended up with a triple cone and I with two, we walked around a bit for another while talking about his role on his team now and suddenly we found with his and my parents, plus someone else, _Erwin_.

The tension was enough to cut something and the glares were almost harmful. Was the first time I saw my mother after the incident, my dad what completely in his world and the lawyer was fixated looking at me and Reiner, something was weird there too, like if they had fought. No way.

_-Oh (y/n) so nice to see you! You’ve become such a young lady now_

_-Thanks Mrs. Braun, you’re look young and elegant as always. Good Morning Mr. Braun_

_-Good Morning (y/n), we were talking about you with the Chairman, is good to hear that you’re good friends not just with our Reiner but also Ymir._

_-Oh yeah. They’re very dear to me sir_ –I liked Reiner´s parents a lot, they were really nice and energetic about all their activities. My parents were listening, not really caring about my compliments; they waited politely until they could say something to us.

 _-I’m sure you’re having a good time dear, but why don’t you two; Ymir and your friends join us for lunch in a while?_ –my mother asked

_-I don´t..._

_-Sure Mrs. Voss. We’ll tell the guy_. –the cut my line- _Mr. Smith will join us too? Is the first time I see a third party joining personal events and coming to this VVIP Club_ –Everyone could feel the intention and the blade in his tongue

- _Maybe it’s because we don’t know each other too well Mr. Braun, but I’m also a member of this Club, I normally attend my clients in the third floor and yes, I will be joining for lunch –_ The lawyer said politely

_-So weird, I haven’t see you around here then_

_-My reunions are in private Mr. Braun, kids are not allowed –_ Smith finished, and Rainer was really mad, I saw how he clenched his fists – _calm down Reiner…-_ I whispered getting closer to him, he saw me doing this and surrounded my waist with his arm in a protective way, like if he wanted someone to see the picture.

_-Of course. Well then, (y/n) and I will join you for lunch, I’ll tell the others in a while, they’re on the pool_

_-And why aren’t you on the pool with them?_ –asked Mr. Braun

- _Because we´re on a date, but( y/n)doesn’t know.  See you later then, good morning again! –_ Reiner and I left with our ice creams, the parents smiled at us excited and Smith didn´t even looked. I wondered Reiner´s sudden move, but I was more curious of his hate towards Erwin.

_-Now, tell me when you started hating Smith more than I_

_-Is your fault babe, you know I’m on your side, if you don’t like someone, me neither._

_-I see_ –questionable – _and we’re on a date?_

_-Doesn´t this look like a date? Should we kiss then? French style?_

_-Get away from me weirdo….damn…._ –I moved away from him

_-Hahahahaha you know you love me_

_< <<<<< _

The guys had a great time on the pool and the royal service they had, Reiner and I stayed in our pool “bed” talking and making fun of the girls magazine’s quizzes, every couple of minutes people came to pick up things out of their bags and talking about what we were doing. And it was lunch time. We all got back to the bathroom to change, me too, I felt sticky.

Now was a magenta two-piece dress, nude stilettos and a gold clutch. Bright colors were good to begin that tense lunch with some energy. The girls were also pretty chic with heels, skirts/ dresses and nice blouses, guys also were handsome. We went to the “Primavera” restaurant, the place with the best view- you could see half of the Club, outdoors, garden-like…like a dream. There a big crystal table was waiting for all of us 12 people including now, Chairman Housenberg, Ymir’s grandfather. Families were together, one on each side, on the top pas the chairman, of course…and Rainer, who wanted to sit next to me.

- _Son, you can’t sit right next to your date on a table, its etiquette, sit in front. Mr. Erwin, why you don’t sit next to (Y/n)_ –Mrs. Braun said to Reiner and Erwin making the balance in the table.

- _Well, just if doesn’t bother Miss (y/n)_ –he looked at me

- _Why would that bother me?  Just sit whenever you want, this is a free country_ –I sat and placed the cloth napkin on my lap, he sat next to me doing the same and looked at Reiner´s piercing eyes

My father gladly was in between my mother and I and the lunch began with the entrée, for me some tenderloin carpaccio.

- _It’s so nice to have my friends and their friends in my Club, I hope you’ve enjoyed a lot till now_ –said the Chairman

- _Thanks for having us again Mr. Chairman, I see you did some remodeling and added new things to the sports hall_ –Mikasa always was the one to say those things, not even Ymir, she can be a completely crazy ghetto person in front of her grandpa.

_-I see you noticed Miss Ackerman, good eye you have_

_-Oh Sir, I also noticed a new painting in the entrance, an original Renoir isn’t it?_ –commented Armin remembering

_-Mr. Arlert also likes art besides history? That’s amazing, yes it is indeed an original Renoir, if you want to appreciate some art you can go to the third floor, we have a lot of pieces there_

_-Isn’t the third floor exclusive for VVIPs?_

_-It is, but as friends of my granddaughter you have access –_ We all thanked Mr. Housenberg, well they did, Reiner, Krista, Ymir and I were regular customers…and Erwin. The lunch went on, I got a Sea Grill that was delicious but cutting the squid was really hard.

 _-Do you need help with that?_ –Smith said having pity on me and the squid, Reiner looked at us immediately

 _-I’m all right; don’t mind me…-_ still fighting – _Let me help you with that_ \- he said again trying to get my plate onto his side to help me

 _-Don’t touch that, I’ll do it_ –Reiner said sating up and getting the plate out of Erwin’s hands, and me getting angry at the two men who couldn’t mind their own business - _Just give me my food back Reiner, and you, Smith, stay put –_ both did. The scene wasn’t loud enough for everyone to notice something weird, but I was getting indigestion because of it, I couldn’t eat anymore.

I passed the dessert.

 _-So weird you’re not eating dessert, no need to look good for us (y/n) –_ my mother said to me

_-I´m not hungry_

_-Not now, but don’t wake up Clara with you stupid requests at 3am then_

_-I’ve never done that_

_-You did three days ago when you arrived late, who knows where you were…-_ damn woman, she knows why

_-what are you implying?_

_-I don’t know, were you with Reiner? Was (y/n) with you?_ –She asked him

 _-Ehmmm, no Madam, she wasn’t_ -he doubted his answer

 _-Maybe you went to get some of that you use to stand my **things** or maybe you had some fun with something or someone?_\- to not say my exact words “drugs to stand her bullshit” and mixing it with me being some kind of whore, like her, I really was reaching my boiling point, why this bitch needed to choose this topic now, everyone was listening to us awkwardly and shocked. I clenched my fists in my lap and tried to calm my breathing…compose yourself (y/n)

- _Mayb…_

 _-She was in the hospital, I took her there-_ Erwin interrupted me before I exploded. Everyone got concerned and started asking questions

- _Are you ok?_

_-Why were you in the hospital?_

_-Is that why you couldn’t play with us in the pool?_ –Ymir finished

 _-She had an accident while having dinner, hopefully everything is ok_ – Erwin looked at me and my mother who avoided his eyes. Our eyes met, and then I found Reiner’s eyes who were thinking. Everyone was relieved with the news, my father didn’t even say a thing, and he just changed the subject to politics.

After everything was finished we stood up and said goodbyes to Rainer’s parents, Erwin and the Chairman who needed to go. The guys talked to me asking what happened and if I was ok, I lied. Rainer stayed sited on his chair and Erwin approached me to take his leave.

_-Keep having a good time in th…_

_-Cut the crap, your nose is always where no one calls you_

_-I thought you told me to do whatever I wanted_

_-What a great time you choose to do that_

_-Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind_ –he smiled

_-Get lost…_

He laughed a bit making fun of me – _I will, for now. See you tomorrow-._

>>>>> 

 

Clubbing time!

Our last activity in the Club was partying a bit in the private VIP club. Lights, cocktails, music, karaoke, everything was there. Again we got separated by the couples and Armin grabbed an opportunity to talk to a girl, good for him; the place had two floors, the first one was more crazy party and the second was more light and fancy, slow music and stuff, Reiner and I went there.

The second floor had less people than usual but plenty on food and a bunch of lovey dovey songs –hey…I noticed that quite late…

_-Don’t you want to eat some of this? You skipped food again. Come on eat something (y/n)_

_-I’m really ok concerning food; but I’m not in the mood of doing anything_

_-Hmmm and some dancing?_

_-That can be good_

Reiner placed himself in front of me giving me a bow, like in the old times, and extended his hand to me – _Then I’m honored to have you as my partner this night_

- _You’re such a clown_ –I found it funny

We danced slow songs, I wasn’t sure of how many but it was relaxing. I leaned my head on his warm chest closing my eyes and enjoying everything, sweet and tender. We moved slowly across the room and then we found ourselves alone, but never mind, I wasn’t aware of that fact yet.

Reiner seemed happy and calmed, helping me release my tension and anger from earlier letting me be and he saw my expression for quite some time, with an arm around my wait and the other holding my hand.

 _-(Y/n)_ –he said softly only for me to hear

 _-Hmm?_ –I didn’t move and I heard a little sigh of laugh

_-(Y/n)_

_-What?_ –I finally opened my eyes and looked at him, his face was really close to mine and his eyes were full of…love. He leaned, his lips searching mine, slowly. I felt how his arm was also pulling me to him

 _-Reiner…_ -What do I do?? He wants to kiss me…damn, what do I do? I already felt his breath on me _–I can´t….really I can´t_ –and turned my face away.

I didn´t wanted to see his expression of huge disappointment and we parted

 _-It´s ok…I’m sorry…I should have waited…no…(y/n)..I…_ -he was struggling with his words

_-Stop there…Rainer really, not now…this is not the right time….shit…I need air…sorry Reiner…_

I left the place, and I found the others to say bye so I could just go home. Hopefully didn’t sounded weird, and I took a cab to go home.

 

<<<<<< 

 

Clara wasn’t expecting me at that time, she was preparing to sleep

_-Miss (y/n), I thought you were going to be back late today, weren´t you in the Club?_

_-Yes,yes Clara…my parents are back?_

_-No, they went to the Braun’s House, prob.._

_-Miss (Y/n)?_ –I turned and saw Erwin there getting out of the studio – _what are you doing here?_

_-This is my house Smith_

_-You know what I’m trying to say_

_-Mind your own business Smith, Clara; I’m going to my room, good night_

_-Good night Miss_ –I get on my way to the stairs, Clara left and Erwin never received my answer, I guess he didn´t like that. He passed me and placed himself in front of me, forcing my stop.

- _Move_

_-No until you tell me why are you here so early_

_-Who cares?_

_-I do –_ I tried to move him out of the way pushing him but I slipped insteadfalling in his arms, he grabbing my waist hard pulling me to him to stop me, our faces a few centimeters apart and our lips almost touching, we didn’t move for a few seconds trying to get the situation. I saw his eyes, his features, his nose, eyebrows…everything from a new perspective. _“My heart is going to explode, wtf, why?”_ I asked to myself. I found myself searching his lips with my eyes and he was doing the same….no.  I pulled him again stabilizing myself on the stairs and turning away I started walking.

- _I was bored….that´s why I´m back…bye –I ran fast at the end_

_-…Bye (y/n)_

_He said putting his hand on his chest,_

_… his heart was also beating fast_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell em what you think? was good? bad?  
> Sorry for any grammatical mistake, english is not my mother tongue.  
> See you later guys


	5. The Club Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much things happening, I need time for myself.   
> Let's go back to the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter.  
> This way I'm on time and everybody's happy
> 
> I do not own SNK but I own the story  
> Sorry for grammatical mistakes, english in not my mother tongue.

** Reiner to (y/n) **

_ Hey (y/n)… Did you go home? I didn’t find you in the disco… _

** (Y/n) to Reiner **

_ Yes I did, sorry… _

** Reiner to (y/n) **

_ Oh…sorry for making it awkward again… _

_ Are we ok or…? Idk what to say… _

** (Y/n) to Reiner **

_ It’s ok. I wasn’t expecting that, but it really wasn´t the time _

** Reiner to (y/n) **

_ Yeah, that was inconsiderate from my part. _

_ But…I should say this face to face…but my intentions were sincere, they still are _

** (Y/n) to Reiner **

_ Oh…well… _

** Reiner to (Y/n) **

_ It’s ok, it’s too sudden and I should be saying this in person. _

_ Just give me a chance to work for it, to do things properly _

** (Y/n) to Reiner **

_  I can’t away the chance you want. I just don’t want to be awkward, you’re my best friend _

** Reiner to (Y/n) **

_ I understand, try not to be awkward around me…I’ll do my part _

_ I’ll let you sleep now. Today’s been really hectic for you _

_ Sorry again, good night princess _

** (Y/n) to Reiner **

_ Good night Reiner _

I haven’t talked to him since that Saturday and he didn´t received me in school in the morning today,  monday . In a way was better for me, even if I try, the fact that there was almost a kiss and I rejected him, can’t be erased. I stayed low for the day, going to classes and keeping myself busy on lunch  receiving people’s requests for their gowns for the school party, but I wanted a time of peace away from my house  and school assignments . The Club sounds like a good option.

After school I went to my family private room in a residence building near the Ball hall, just used  by  premium members, not al VVIPs ha ve  one. Enough clothes were there to stay for a whole month, my mother’s decision I guess, and I changed to  a  jean shorts and a polka dots shirt.   

When you come here alone, the best thing you can do is spending the whole day on the spa, watching TV/ karaok ing  on the third floor, playing at the arcade, shopping or playing golf. The good thing about playing golf alone is that you had plenty of time to concentrate on your game and thoughts while releasing energy hitting a fucking ball, same with those baseball training booths. I rented a golf  car with a golf  set to play in my favorite spot, near the central lake and the greenhouse, the view was incredible without roasting yourself with the sun. I really don't follow the number or holes in  golf , people must want to kill me, but I just want to hit something, legally, not destroying properties...  I have self control people. 

Once in my place and after hitting some balls another gold car came and parked near where I was, but I recognized the character already when they spotted me, Ymir's grandfather, a VVIP member and Erwin Smith, the last one was the only in suit, seemed like he was just accompanying the gentleman in their game. Still, why this man have to be here? I've been avoiding him for the last two days after we.....shit. 

- _ But look who we have here! Miss (y/n), is a pleasure to see you so soon again, now playing golf _

_ - Hello Mr.  Housenberg , yes, I come here sometimes just to remind myself golf technique _

_ - Good  good , don't you mind if these old men join you? _

_ - Oh, not at all, please. It's my pleasure  _ –manners were more important than my inner peace at that time. Ymir's grandpa was always considerate with me, and very gentle in general with the younger generation so I have to behave the best way, even wanting to run away from there and not making eye contact, yet, with Smith

_-Please (y/n) meet Mr. Chen, the owner of the Central Bank_   –we both shook  hands listening to the Chairman's presentation about me and the Voss house – _ And, well, of course you know Mr. Smith, he was sent here today  by your father  to talk about some business and the pageant even that's going to be celebrated soon. _

_-Yes I know...hello Mr. Smith..._ - I managed to see  indirectly by looking over his head for a second for etiquette

_ -Hello Miss (y/n), I thought you were in the house, Clara was asking for you today _

_ -Sure she was, I'll see what she wants once I get back – _ I turned to the gentleman again to stop talking to Smith –   _Please begin, that way_ _  I can learn form the best _

_ - Haha ! You're expecting too much from me young lady, but Mr. Chen have more experience, he have some great tricks you see _

_-It's all in the swing_ – said the banker smiling and showing me his pose before hitting. They kept talking about business and telling me ways to invest in the stock exchange and how other some companies did to create their empire, some nice information. Smith just listened and sometimes contributed with his opinion on certain matters. 

>>>>>

After the game, the two seniors parted after handling back their instruments in the office, I hoped Erwin too after he shook hands with both. But h e stayed.

_ - I see you come to the club often _ -he asked once we were alone walking towards the main hall

_ -I wanted time for myself without the chaos of school or my house _

_ - Yes, your mother is indeed planning the party for the contestants, the house have movement all day and night _

_ -Yeah well, is like this every _ _year_ – Wait, I don't have to talk to this guy-  _ Hey, don't you have anything to do? Like, work? _

_ -I know you want me to go _

_ -Then why the fuck you're still here? _

_ -Having my daily  dosis  of insults apparently _

_ -What ? _

- _Let's go eat, I'm hungry_ –  Smith fastened his steps and I  stopped, the hell I was going to eat with him, I took another road before he noticed and entered the place from the side. To avoid him, was best to eat in a little restaurant in the second floor,  "The Dutch".

It was nice to finally sit in peace in one of those big leather chairs, the place was like a big old library, mahogany everywhere and tons of art pieces;  a violinist was performing on the little stage the place had and a waiter came to hand me a menu.

_ -You need to improve your hiding skills _  – a voice interrupted me, I was too shocked, why? Why? Why? WHY?, he sat in front of me and the waiter handed him the menu

- _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_ - he wasn't really paying attention to my anger at that moment

- _Give us two frappe lemonades please_  –he ordered and the waiter responded immediately–  _ Sure sir _

- _I almost ordered wine, but you're still young for that_ – Erwin finally directed his attention towards me

- _I thought I said I wanted time for myself, didn't you get the message?_ __

_ -You said this is a free country and I could sit whenever I want , I like it here _

Why did I say that? This idiot is using everything against me – _ That was at lunch! _

_ -This is technically still lunch, is early _

- _That was on_ _ saturday _ _!_ - I almost yelled, the waiter giggled at my quarrel  placing  que be verages  on the marble table and waited for us to order the food

_ -Do you like Caesar Salad as an entrée or you want the main dish? _

_ -I don't want to eat with you, go away _

_ -Hmmm the P ra _ _wns with garlic for the miss and the Alfredo pasta for me, please_ –  the ordered again. Omg, for  real, my words had no weight right there. Should I just go away? -  _ Just eat. You have been skipping meals lately (y/n) _

_ -Why you care so much? _

- _Someone have to_ – he took a sip of his lemonade before speaking again – _ D on't think I'm ignoring your situation in the Voss  house, is quite delicate . As you asked me back then, yes, my fairy tale got ruined in a way, but doesn't affect me. _

_ -So? _

_ -I told you, my plans changed in a way, but I will keep working for you father _

_ -And what? You'll be the hero who saves me from my mother's wrath  every time she throw plates at me? _

- _Your mother can't touch you again, and if she does I better not find out_ – He knew I was going to ask why for the look in my face as I raised an eyebrow, so he gave me the reason  –  _ I can prosecute her. Put her in jail, make her pay for everything... I'm a witness, a lawyer and I have proof to do so, that's nothing for me, you can count on that (y/n). _

For a second the air turned as serious as his face. He was mad and wanted me to know that he wasn't just any stupid lawyer, he had power and I could lean on him. In that minute of silence and tension, once more I detailed his features, his perfect haircut, the little scar under his right eyebrow and his blue eyes...his gaze was piercing into the depths of my soul, it was so strong it was starting to hurt somehow...it was intimidating, I was feeling kind of scared of what he could do. I didn't gave up  holding  my serious expression, he can't see me doubt or jittery.

_ - Here you have, Prawns with garlic for the lady and Alfredo Pasta for the gentleman. Please enjoy your food –  _ the waiter interrupted just in time.

_ - The Prawns here are very delicious, try them _  –Smith smiled getting back to his "normal" self and eating, I looked my dish for a second, wanting to think  again, but no, I just want to eat. 

<<<<< FLASHBACK/ Erwin's POV <<<<<

- _We have to finish the details on the model's contracts and the conditions of the Versailles Club on the matter, do you think you can do this alone? I have to meet up with Mr. Chen at 5pm_ __

_ -Yes I can do it sir, don't mind me _

_ -P erfect , I'm going then _

_ -Sir, are you conscious of yesterday's events?  _

_ -I heard something from my wife about a little fight they had, you know mother-daughter stuff...children  nowadays  can be a little too sensitive _

_ -A little fight? Your daughter was in the hospital yesterday _

_ -I saw she was pretty nice this morning, oh look at the time, I have to go. Call me when you're done Smith _

I was curious and  neede d of confi rm (y/n)'s words about this situation, I couldn't sleep yesterday thinking about it .  Ho w  disgusting.

Mr. Voss went out of the office leaving me with a bunch of paperwork to do and some calls to do. I contemplated the place, mahogany furniture everywhere, luxurious items and details on both desks, the central coffee table and library. This was not the first time working for a rich family, indeed, I've being in this environment since I graduated top of my class, but this is the first time I see this kind of grotesque situation, it makes me mad. Is it because of her? Is it because of my sense of justice as a lawyer? 

A jazz melody was on the vintage record player Voss had, the man had good music taste, I will only give him that.  " _A little fight"_   -I laughed-, this family is a damn comedy. Wait, no, I can't include (y/n) in this mess. I took out a white envelope out of my suitcase and opened to see the content, I've read this 5 times maybe last night...interesting

_ Knock  Knock _

_ -It's open, please enter – What a time to be interrupted, I thought. _

_ - _ _Hi Mr. Erwin, I heard you're staying finishing boring paperwork_ – Mrs. Voss decided to bring me tea and macaroons, she placed them in the tea table and sat down in one of the leather's chair crossing her legs waiting for me to join her. I have to admit, she looked like a high class  re fined  woman, always neat with perfect clothes and makeup. I finally joined her.

She poured tea in a pretty  english  ceramic cup from 1700s, is what Mrs. Voss told me  before speaking again

_ -I heard you studied in one of the best universities and graduated with honorifics _

_ -Yes, I _ _graduated from law school in Yale, first in my class. I then worked for major firms before starting on my own as private a lawyer for big households like this one_ – she looked impressed and delighted as she smirked and leaned towards the edge of the chair to get closer

_ -Impressive, then you must be very stable... economically  I mean, and with a lot of contacts _

_ -I am and I do ,  thankfully. I live in a penthouse in the city, I moved recently _

_-Really? Where? I have a lot of friends in the city, I can put a word for you so you can expand your contact list_ – the woman leaned even more, and subtly as se talked had some  p hysical  contact with me toughing my arm as if we knew each other for ages

- _Maybe later_ –I  changed my position assuming she would seek for me again, I was not wrong - _ I was wondering, what is what your daughter wants to do? I  've seen some kind of comments  referring  to what she should be  doing with  and for the family business _

She didn't like that question and immediately rolled her eyes with annoyance, I took my cup and drank a little of the  fragrant lavender  tea served, she moved her arms to her lap and thought for a second

- _ Ugh, (y/n) is being a real trouble lately, she's not worth out time, but since it's you asking I will just answer that question. She has always wanted to study accounting  and  analyze  number and stuff like that... _

- _That sounds like a good career, she can help you_ _ with the investments and... _ __

_ -Is stupid and a useless career...why waste her life on that? She doesn't need that! (y/n) should be helping me right now by entering as a contestant in the  pageant _

_ -  That's a bit radical and unfair _

_ - Well I guess you just don't understand, but whatever, who cares about her? Let's talk about us _ –She leaned again towards me touching my arm  seductively, this is exactly what I was waiting but was patience was running out –  _ I've always wanted to learn about laws, can you teach me Mr. Erwin? _

_ - I'm sure I can recommend some books for you to read, but I think instead of this,  you  should invest more time with your daughter _

_ - _ _She just do whatever the fuck she wants because she's a spoiled brat. (Y/n)'s just fine_   –the Madam  leaned more wanted to find her way to my lips, I didn't move _  – Can we stop talking about that shitty girl? Because n ow that I see, you're quite handsome _

_ - Do you even know your daughter's birthday? _

_ - No, and I don't care _ –she answered playing with my green tie-  _ she should just  _ _disappear_. 

- _ Why disappear if you don't even see her? _

_ - OMG, y _ _ ou can only talk about her?!, she just  needs discipline _ _and to know her damn place in this house..._ -she stood up angry  when  I didn't give in

_ -Discipline like throwing a plate? _

_ -That brat insulted me and overreacted for you to pity her! _

_ -You cut her head _

_ -So? _

_ -You also have a  record  of affairs with a couple of models and some of your  husband's friends, … _

_ -What? _

_ - ...T w o  demands by models for violent acts and one maid, one assisted abortion to another model because she got pregnant, slave and humiliating contracts...should I keep going? _

_ - Did you investigate me? _

_ - I'm a lawyer _ _, this information was going to be in my hands sooner or later_   –she got defensive, that envelope had all that information about her, I also had one of her husbands deals, but he's not important to me now.

_ - So what? Are you threating me? _

_ - Yes, and warning you for the last time. You better not repeat what you did to (y/n) again, I better not find out, and do not try to seduce me again madam if you don't want me to press charges  against  you. _

She was not expecting this, I know, giving this kind of surprises were routine to me. I liked her angry face because her defeat was epic, and she could do nothing but to do exactly what I told her. Without 'but's

_-This is exactly what I needed...fucking men_ – she exclaimed  sarcastically

- _ Yeah, I'm sure about that. Now, if you excuse me, I'm quite busy with my boring paperwork about your 'legal' contracts. Make me a favor and leave the studio Madam _

_ -Motherfucker _

_ -Thank you, was a pleasure talking to you _

>>>>>>>Back to today, normal POV

After eating I stayed in silence in seat texting Ymir and Krista while Smith finished a call he received. At the same time I was debating between going back home or staying around in the club for a while, a really hard decision. The first one meant I had to bear all the models and their stupid nagging all night long and waking up with a headache, or, staying and endure this man's presence that was stronger than a parasite....

He hanged up – _ I have to get  so mething  done upstairs in my office, if you're still around here I can take you home _

_ - _ _You have an office here?_   -he l aughed  at my question, damn dude

- _ Of course I do, I have quite a time  being a  freelance lawyer, and I receive my clients here, not in your house (y/n) _

_ -I see....well I don't know,  I will go to the shops. If I get bored I  will  go home _

_ -Fair, I need a way to contact you then, in case I finish early _

_ -Ah? _

_ - You want me to u se a  pig eon  or smoke signals? _

_ -That would be perfect _

_ -Give me your  cellphone _ –he extended his hand I took a napkin and wrote my number there

_ - _ _I won't give you anything, take that_   –giving him the paper and  pre paring  to leave but he stopped me grabbing his suit  - _ Take this, it's cold outside _

_ -...No thanks _

I took my leave and waited the elevator to come and I felt this huge draught, it was too cold. Smith was right....once again, I hate to admit it, but  swallowing  my pride  I walked back  to the  restaurant where he  was exiting , and took his suit out of his hand

_ -Just for tonight _

_-Anytime_ – he said taking the elevator first

_ - Tsk _

<<<<<<

** Smith to (y/n) **

_ I'm done, are you still around? _

** (y/n) to Smith **

_ Hello Mr. Smith, this is the manager o f the Coach shop, Miss (Y/n) fell asleep in out place. Can you come get her? _

** Smith to (y/n) **

_ I'll be right there, Thanks _

I fell asleep without noticing in the couch of the shop after trying almost all the shoes available. Smith got there in record time and  apologized  in my stead for the scenario, taking me bridal style and getting me into his car, that's what I suppose...

I can't really remember anything, but I remember the smell of his  cologne, the warmth and something, did he said something?

<<<<<<Erwin's POV

She was sound sleep, even when I almost tripped when giving the ballet the car key she didn't wake up, but she did surrounded my neck with her arms getting comfortable and mumbling things....I think she was still arguing with  me in her dreams, that was a nice picture I had...

_ -'How you can look pretty, angel?' _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we have some feelings on the air.  
> What should I write next?  
> I'll be spicing things up little by little, if not it will be weird as fuck and too fast, I hate that.
> 
> But well, see you next week people  
> Comment please!!  
> Enjoy!


	6. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dresses and cat fighting, perfect combination. Good thing both are not mixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, on time for the this new chapter.  
> I added some things last minute (you won't notice)  
> About the dresses, try searching Krikor Jabotian and Elie Saab to get the styles, next ep. I'll give you a link to teh main dress so you can get a better picture, be free to change details or colors to your preference.  
> \----  
> I do not own SnK, but I own the story  
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.  
> Enjoy

_-You must choose a dress Miss, the party is in two days and I gave you the options your mother picked!_  

 

 _-My mother has a terrible taste, curiously, when picking my dress Clara..._  

 

 _-Then what do I say to her?_  

 

 _-Don't say anything and talk with the stylist, tell her to send me actual clothes...or no, tell her that I'll go try them on in the studio later_  

 

 _-Sure Miss (y/n)_  

 

I still had 3 pages of essay to write for my literature class and some math exercises to solve, but the only way to do that was using earplugs or by huge 'Beats' headphones. The annual pageant party was a huge 'Black Tie' event held in the house where the most important and prestigious people have the privilege to attend; and all this have tremendous planning, with tons of people almost remodeling the interior of the house plus the models running around and practicing routines all day long, starving. So, as I say, the only way to get my things done is to put myself inside the bubble of my room. 

 

The dress code was one of the most important things, of the event. Just as the pageant and models were the center of attention, the good usage of gowns was crucial. As my mother is the catalyst of all main fashion houses like Prada, Dolce, Armani, Carolina Herrera, etc.; if you get to wear one of their pieces, you are  _lucky_  and  _blessed._ People kill themselves for one dress.

 

Reporters, businessman, entertainment icons, magazine editors, designers, bloggers, they're all here to get you a ticket to heaven, or to bury you for the rest of your life, just because of the thing you're wearing. Welcome to the superficial pageant world.  

 

Last year was no different, for me, a red Valentino dress was the chosen one among the pieces of the house, everyone wanted that dress, but for some reason no one could have it. The night of the party my mother told me that I was going to use that dress and that meant a lot more than just wearing it, meant I agreed with her terms and conditions, entering into this world. What happened? I gave that dress to the best model the agency had, the one who I knew was going to be a worldwide icon, and that indeed happened. And someone was not amused with what I did, as always.

 

I finished and went to my mother’s studio. The house, as I said, was kind of remodeled just for the event, so it looks even bigger than what it is. The house has two floors, upper floor is basically rooms, and is divided in two parts. My room, studio, bathroom, closet, guest room and library have a unique entrance, the first and main stairs of the house that led to the main waiting room in front of my father’s studio; the second stairs are right next to the living room, a separate part next to the studio I mentioned. The first floor had 5 parts: studio, living room and dining room, kitchen and service rooms, modeling agency –personal studio, rooms and more included there- and, pool and garden area. Is a chateau.

 

Jude, the stylist, was the star and protégé of my mother. He was in charge of clothes, hair and makeup of the 12 models we had, half male, half female; and I’m sure he slept with all the guys, heterosexuals or not. He was waiting for me.

_-Like omg (Y/n), why did you take so long?_

_-Homework, remember? I’m still in high school_

_-Well, well, Clara told me you wanted more dresses because your mother gave you…hmmmm….some ew stuff?_

_-Pretty much_

_-All right missy, I have all this rack for you, see if you like something there_ –I already was looking the dresses.

_-Don’t you have something less bitchy and more glam? What the fuck happened to you gay taste?_

_-You should be a comedian and starve…what do you want then? Tell me names…_

_-Elie Saab, but things my age Jude!_

_-Girl why don’t you ask for a unicorn too? Why them then?_

_-Because why not, there’s a couple of dresses I like, and don’t forget the unicorn_

_-Wait here….I need a tequila shot –_ I looked through the dresses on the four racks the stylist had, some had the names of the models and my mother’s dress was there too – _Always… a huge Krikor Jabotian dress. What a waste of a beautiful dress._

So weird to be in the studio without a bunch of people bitching at each other because one is skinnier than the other or who had a better boob-job or dick-job, who knows? Today’s schedule was a photo shoot at a famous hotel, interviews and the final trip to the VVIP hair salon and spa in the Versailles Club.

 _-Here they are, at least 10 gowns, the only ones I got…_ -I saw them and some of them were completely amazing. I wanted a big princess gown just to wear it for a night with some high heels and jewelry –Will you try them or what?

_-Of course Jude, calm your tits_

_-Where did you learn to talk like that?_

_-Oh, right here, from your models. Amazing role models. I’ll take the big 4, wait here_

_-Gosh…._

 

I tried first a pastel green gown first; haute couture with amazing details, kind of see through, but that was no problem, wearing something under, is perfect. The second was a salmon color, high low cut, long see through sleeves and lace…maybe, maybe not. Let’s try the silver one, this one has a beautiful back full of buttons and silver hand sewn flowers and heart and princess cut. I went out of the dressing room to get help from Jude, I didn’t know it took that long to finish.

_Ring Ring_

_-Yeah it’s Jude….yeah….hmmm…yeah….I see, I’ll be right there. (Y/n) I have to go out so, choose whatever you want and put your name there….just take it to your damn room…sayonara!!_

_-Jude wait!!! Help me take this out!....Fuck you Jude….-_ And he´s gone. I was stuck into that dress and my arms are not long or humanly flexible enough to unbutton the back.  The hell I do now

- _Clara!! Clara, are you here? Margaret? -_ No answer from inside of the studio was heard making me go out to the living room and kitchen to search for Clara – _Clara!_

 _-Do you need help (Y/n)? –_ Smith asked standing on the door of the living room with his suit of one hand and his suitcase in the other, he probably came back from a reunion with a client.

_-I need help finding Clara_

_-She just went to see her daughters, didn’t she told you?_ –She told me yesterday…

_-Oh, right I forgot. She’ll be back at night. Whatever, I’ll have to wait for Jude_

_-Hmm, all right, I’ll be in the terrace in the back if you need something, your dad is having a conference in the studio –_ The lawyer did what he said and I waited for Jude calling him for half an hour. He was with my mother and no one will be back till night, and I want this dress out of me. Why the universe insists on making me talk with Erwin and ask him for favors?  Easier said than done.

 _-I need you to help me unbutton the dress_ –I said to Smith who was reading papers and transcribing information to his laptop.

 _-So that was your concern_ –he smiled at me and stood up _\- Let’s go to the studio, after you._

  He followed me to the place and I closed the door to avoid foreigner eyes. In the middle of the room I stood in front of him giving him my back so he could start unbuttoning the dress.

- _Be careful with the dress, if you ruin it you have to pay for it_

 _-I’ll have it in mind -_ I felt his figure closer and his breath near my ear, which gave me goosebumps.  He started with the first button on the back of my neck, his hands were warmer than I thought, and the fabric was so thin I could feel it.  I began feeling really nervous for no reason as time kept going and he was slowly going from one to the next. I was grabbing the dress by the bodice so it wouldn’t fall down.

- _Do you know how beautiful you look?_ –he said in a low voice just for me to hear. And he smirked watching at me, getting tense. Also, for my information there was a full body-mirror in front of us, so he was watching me all the time, even the face I had when I realized. I never answered back and he kept doing his thing quietly, in purpose.

 

When he told me he finished I couldn’t turn around to face him, I felt so awkward, for some reason my legs wouldn’t move and with my mind blank I needed words to end this situation and go back to my normal life. I guess that didn’t happen either, Erwin walked so he could be closer and in front of me, however, again I tried to calm my face for my red cheeks would not be noticed. I raised my face to see his deep blue eyes for a second and the elegant smile on his lips and immediately I looked at his chest as reflex.

 _-Thanks for the help Smith… -_ I don’t know what else to say, I stepped back a little

- _My pleasure. I hope you use a dress like this for the party -_ he said getting closer

_-Stop there…why do you keep getting closer?!_

_-I’m trying to confirm something_

_-Confirm? Can’t you do that somewhere else?_

He took a deep breath and looked at the black tiles in the floor _-I hope I could (y/n). You have no idea of the conflict I have in my head-_ I thought for a second…

 _-Does that conflict have anything to do...with me?-_ I regretted asking as soon as I heard my own words, how can I be so stupid. He didn’t move nor stopped looking at the floor but he answered me with another question

- _What do you think? A coin for your thoughts_

- _I should go...I’m sorry…_

With all I had I walked to open the door and get out of there fast, before saying something stupid. A part of me hated the idea and was a bit disgusted, but the other part wanted to say yes, and stay to hear his explanation or answer if that was the case. Talking about conflicts, now I had one.

 

<<<<< 

 

History class was hideous today, I´ve been out of my mind all day thinking in Erwin’s words, what a mistake.

 _-And remember to get the interview for tomorrow about the value of history through architecture_ –Our homework for tomorrow. I closed my books and wrote in my agenda what I had to do, this kind of thing I normally made them up unless I can get an interview from someone outside my house and my friend’s family.

-Hey (y/n), got someone in mind for the interview? –Jean turned and asked while Armin heard us, we were sit in a row at class

-Not really, I’ll see if the school librarian is willing to help

-Why not your father? He may know a lot

-You know I never ask my parents for that

-Then…Can I interview him? I’m just asking…I won’t if you don’t want to –Armin admired my parents work, not personality.  So every time he could, he would ask me to see my parents or Mr. Housenberg for his projects, my classmate wanted to be a businessman or a lawyer. I never had a problem with that.

 _-You know you can Armin, we can go to my house together after school_ –I smiled at him. He was so cute

_-Thanks!! Sure, I’ll go_

_-Hey, what about me? Can I help?_

_-You can’t repeat people Jean…or you want to write about dresses and fabrics, you can talk to my mother for that?_

_-Bah, nah…hey what about your mom’s stylist? Hasn’t he traveled around the world inspiring himself with buildings in Europe?_

_-Don’t talk to me about that traitor. You can try, but I do not recommend it. Not for the interview…but for other reasons_

_-Why?_

_\- Nothing, you will get it. You can come to my house too –_ That bitch will try to seduce you and sleep with you if he can…he’s smart, but always kind of horny.

_-Yeah!!_

_-Talking about you guys and my house, I need to give you the invitations for the Pageant Party_ –The golden envelopes were in my backpack, I had a bunch for my friends,.

 _-Oh we’re invited?_ –the blond asked

_-Yes, you’re all my guests. Remember is a black tie event, so no converses, jeans or anything like that._

_-I have to tell my dad so I can borrow one of his ‘suave’ suits_

_-What the fuck is a ‘suave’ suit Jean?_

_-You’ll see and careful if you fall for me_

_-Yes, you taking flirting classes with Reiner. Keep that and you will die virgin_

-Aw…

 

At lunch I gathered everyone and texted Reiner, something awkward but I have to be in good terms with him, so I could give the invitations. After some minutes my best friend showed up with a bright smile running to hug me.

_-My princess!! I feel like I have a month without seeing you!_

_-It’s ok…I can’t breather Reiner…stop_ –he released me, he was happy that I texted him as we did, after what happened in the Club.

In our table I began calling names and giving invitations, Ymir didn’t needed one but still I gave one to her. We probably gained some attention because some people surrounded us to see and hear the details about the party, they all waited every year to see if toy could sneak in or have exclusives to tell their parents, and one girl came, she was the one who transferred school this year, Greta, was in my chemistry class. She was a quiet girl and a bit lonely.

_-Oh, so you now make shows and brag about the party your mother does?_

_-What? Greta? What’s up?_

_-Just because your families have some money you all think you’re the rulers of the world, better than anyone_

_-The hell is your problem Greta? That’s not what I’m doing_

_-I’m free to say whatever I want -_ This was more than strange. Greta never showed signs of being mad of having a problem with any of us. Since she started high school here, indeed, she was famous for being a great student, president of the chemist club. SO where is this coming from?

My friends just stayed there chatting with each other figuring out who was she and her reasons meanwhile the rest of the cafeteria was enjoying the show this girl started.

_-Yes you are, but tone it down a bit. I don’t know why you are being like this_

_-Why do I feel disappointed? It doesn´t matter. You’re just an unhappy and stupid rich girl bragging about your plastic party._

_-Hey, say whatever you want without insulting anyone girl. For me you sound like you have a inferiority complex besides being jealous_ –Reiner said

 _-Yes I am, I know my flaws. But what about you Reiner, aren’t you being too much, weren´t you dumped already? You’re no match for her; you never were…She needs and deserve someone who treats her like her dad treats her mother…right (y/n)?_ \- And she whispered, she wanted me to read her smiling lips- _Like.A.Whore_

- _You fucking bitch…_

 _-(Y/n) stop!_ –Reiner tried to catch me but it was too late. I wanted to smack her head to the ground for being so fucking offensive. The public made a circle to watch the match and my friends freaked out, Armin probably went to call the teachers, Reiner was trying to separate us with Eren and Jean, but cat fights are not that easy to break.

We both grabbed our hair -hers was a tone lighter than mine and a bit curly- and she grabbed mine but got too close to the stitched I had and I felt something there ripping off and some blood running out. This idiot was going to get the exact look; I should make her the next joker.

The floor took us in with Greta throwing kick and punches at me, trying to get on top of me to punch me in the face, but I was faster than her and me, leading, I gave her a beautiful makeover, probably breaking a tooth and giving her a black eye. But I didn’t stop, I wanted to give that bitch more of what she deserves because I was mad, I hated the fact that my family was a complete shit, a circus a show. I had and will live with that for a long time. Reiner finally separate me before knocking her out just when teachers came, Eren also,  grabbed her and took her to the school nurse. 

_-Hello, is this Mr. Voss?_

_-Mr. Voss is not available right now, I can give him your message if you want, who´s calling?_

_-Is not for a message, can I please speak with Mrs. Voss then?_

_-She´s also not available, please, can you tell me who´s calling?_

_-I’m calling from (Y/n) Voss’ school. I need her representative to talk with the principal today_

_-I see. Well, I’m also her representative. I can go right now. Did something happen?_

_-Yes, (Y/n) got into a fight; the other girl involved is in the hospital. Please come quickly, we´ll be waiting. Good afternoon._

 

_> >>>> _

 

I can feel my heart palpitating on my head, in the cut that was open. It wasn’t noticeable at far, but I can feel the blood still running out and impregnating my black t-shirt. Greta was sent to the hospital and teachers were so upset with me, no one cared if I was injured.  My leg was going to get a bruise, my belly too…my hand was in pain and a lip was cut too, that’s what I felt, maybe I have more.

The waiting area in front of the principal’s office was too cold, the secretary, the one who called whoever at my house, I wasn´t listening, looked at me every 5 minutes to see if I haven´t ran away. The white walls and the greenish floor gave a hospital feeling, I feel sick…

Reiner and the others got scared and told me they we’re going to wait for me outside of school. I’ve never reacted this way…this is a first too.

 _-Hello, I’m (Y/n)’s representative, Erwin Smith…where´s…_ –I lifted my head, this was unexpected. He saw my state and impressed got close, grabbed me by my arms and inspected me

_-You told me a girl was sent to the hospital, can´t you see (y/n) ´s state is also to be sent to the hospital or minimum, the infirmary?_

_-Oh, Mr. You had to see the other girl, and (y/n) looks fine_

_-This is negligence; I can sue you for this. I will talk to the principal. (y/n) wait here, I’ll be quick_ –I nodded. After 5 minutes, Smith got out of the office telling me to go, leaving the secretary and principal confused and scared, if the Voss family sued them, the school could close. Easy. My friends were waiting as they said, even Reiner, he skipped practice.

 

-(Y/n)!! Are you alright! Damn girl you really can fight! –Ymir started. Everyone asked questions and commented about the fight, Reiner hugged me again like a bear and smiled at me – _I have to watch my back now. (Y/n) may kick my ass!_ –we laughed. – _I’m ok guys, thanks for your concern. I’m tired for my win, let me go home-_ I said.

Reiner got back to his serious face and looked at Erwin who was standing aside waiting to go to his car. The young walked towards the lawyer to talk.

- _You will take her to the hospital right? She´s bleeding again_

_-Yes, Don´t worry about it Mr. Braun._

_-If I were older I would be doing this, but don’t take this as if I´m not working on (y/n) ´s well-being. I would hope your help on the matter_

_-I thought you wanted me to know my place and not interfere with whatever you’re imagining_

_-I’m not fond of you to tell you the truth, but I have to swallow my pride. Also, I’m not imagining anything, but you know my intentions are clear and sincere. I can protect her perfectly; my family likes her a lot also_

_-Is not up to me Mr. Braun. I’m aware of your sincerity, but is this what she wants?_

_-You can help me getting closer to her in that case, I will trust you_

 

_-I wouldn’t trust such thing to me. I’m not even sure of myself these days, although, like I said is not up to me, but who knows…_

_Yeah, who knows?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, things are getting complicated right? that's the idea  
> Now please, PLEASE! write comments and tell me scenarios you would like me to write. Anything  
> The sexy time is near, so please, help me with my research.
> 
> Thanks!, see you next week


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning a nice fight is time for party. But someone got news to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, late but I'm here.  
> I've been crazy busy but I just finished writing this. Finally!  
> Sorry  
> \---  
> I do not own SnK, but I own the story  
> Hope you like it, enjoy  
> Sorry for any grammatical mistake, english is not my mother tongue

_-Luckily the wound didn't get worse, let's sew again and done. But please, don't get in trouble again miss (Y/n)_ -The doctor said cleaning the mess and getting his tools ready for me.

_-Tell that to the bitch who did this to me_

_-Watch your words (y/n), you're in a hospital_

_-Let her be Mr. Smith_ –I rolled my eyes, being stuck with Smith was the last thing I wanted, even with his hero appearance in my school, like "I am Legend", yeah sure. We were in Dr. Isawa's office, my family's doctor. Yes we also have that. Every time my mother have a tantrum, issues with the models, issues with my father, he's the man to call, no matter what, no matter hour. The thing is, he's closer to them than with me, I'm here because the lawyer got me.

Finally out, we head home with Clara, Jean and Armin waiting, dang it, right, the interview

 _-Oh my Miss! I heard from you friends what happened, I prepared a hot bath for you_ –I laughed- _I have victory marks now_

_-Sup girl, you really beat that girl's ass...but well, we..._

_-We'll find someone else to do the interview (y/n), is better for you to rest_ –Armin looked concerned but I would not let down my friends, even if is a school assignment.

- _Oh please, don't do that, stay and do your homework. Ehmmm I have to see if my father is available_ –I looked at Erwin who was standing right next to me- _You kno..._

_-He's not available, he's attending an important reunion_

_-Oh..._ \- What do I do now? I looked down thinking on a solution...

_-You said it was an assignment right? About what?_

_-"The value of history through architecture"_ -Armin said feeling down

- _I see, I can help you with that if you want, you can interview me Mr. Arlert_

 _-Really?_ -The blond and I said at the same time, yeah, even I was impressed.

- _You don't need to interview someone too (y/n)_ -Jean asked – _the librarian must have left the school_

Yeah, I thought about it, right now finding someone at school would be impossible, but I didn't mind, I could make one up and put any name, the teacher won't know anything. Just this time, let's not make this a habit. My friends were still looking at me, I had to say something

_-I can..._

_-It's ok, I will figure something out...I'm also tired_ –Erwin, again, not minding his own business – _I'm going to rest, Jean, Jude must be on his studio, you know the way...and Armin, you're safe. Text me when you're done or when you get home alright?_

 _-Sure_ –Both teens said. Erwin peeked at me and did the same, I heard his loud sigh before guiding my friends through the house and disappearing.

 

**_Jean to (Y/n)_ **

_I'm done and in my house, but hey! You didn't told me Jude was that intense...he looked at me weird. He also insisted that I should work with him or model for him...something like that. I'm scared. Well, just wrote you to say thanks, you don’t have to answer, seeya tomorrow!_

**_Armin to (Y/n)_ **

_Hello (y/n), I hope you're feeling all right. Mr. Smith helped me a lot, I got better information that what I thought I would get with your father, he's really amazing. I would like to learn from him. Anyways, thanks for receiving us and I hope you get your homework done...if you can't I can help you. Good night!_

**_Reiner to (Y/n)_ **

_Hello honey!, I know you will hit me for that. Just checking, are you all right? if not call me, ok? Good night!_

 

 

I read the messages after taking my bath and getting comfy on my green satin dressing gown with my notebooks on the bed so I could figure what to write. I refuse getting Armin's help, I have to be responsible of my own things, even if I'm faking this homework.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Three times? Clara has never done that, so weird. I stood up and opened my door to get the surprise of the day.

 _-Hi, I apologize for the... time...._ -Smith said looking at me and then my chest, out of reflex. Immediately he looked somewhere else, he was slightly blushing.

- _Oh...._ -I got it seconds later, I was exposing myself a little too much. Thinking it was Clara, I didn't mind, but now my cleavage was having a party, same as the silhouette of my breasts without a bra...and the second became a minute – _Oh shit._ \- I slammed the door in his face.

I took my night coat quickly and opened the door again, a bit ashamed.

 _-Do you need something?_ -I asked

- _I...I'm sorry. Take_ –He handed me a couple of papers- _You should not skip doing your homework, and I thought of also giving you an interview, you can put some one else's name..._ -he closed his eyes, fighting the temptation of seeing me- I have work to do, please use this.

He walked down the hallway towards the stairs and stopped to see me, standing in front of my room puzzeled.

- _You look gorgeous by the way_ –he said.

 

>>>>

 

I gave in my homework, I used what Smith handed me yesterday and I'm back home.

The dress I finally choose was the only one I didn't try, a purple floral Elie Saab gown, strapless. Why that dress? I have no damn idea, but doesn't matter. My stylist and makeup artist begin their work with me, they made a miracle with my hair –with the stitches- and the little cuts I had. A pair of diamond long earrings matched the gown, no necklace, and purple satin high heels. I was done.Thanks god Jude didn't get excited with my makeup, once I looked like the Joker and for real, I was going to kill him.

I called Clara to my room also and told her to undress, because she and her daughters were going to attend the party as my guests, therefore, she needed a beautiful dress, my mother's Krikor Jabotian dress, and other two dresses I kind of stole from Jude's studio. The maid almost screamed with excitement and cried of joy, not even once she imagined something like this. I love her too much, she deserve the world, same as her daughters. On the other hard, mother must be screaming and swearing all over the place, she had like 10 options, she can choose whatever the hell she wants.

Guests began to arrive, I could hear and see from the resting area of my second floor. Designers, directors, film makers, famous models, Mr. Housenberg came with Ymir and Krista, Mr. Chen was here too.

 _-Miss, we can go down and salute the guests_ –Clara said when she was finally ready - _I have to pick my daughters_

 _-No need Clara, you're my guests, I sent the dresses and everything with my stylists, they will arrive shortly, like any other person here...enjoy the night, and eat a lot_ –we laughed.

I walked down the stairs with Clara and entered the main hall, the living room. Hundreds of eyes were fixed on me and my dress and as always, the tour to say "Hi, how do you do? How's your wife? Your children?" began.

 

I saw my friends, Eren and Jean were amazingly well dressed and the girls had exclusive dresses for the night

 _-Hello princess_ –someone tapped my shoulder and when I looked Reiner was there with his huge smile. Mr. and Mrs. Braun were greeting my parents on the other side of the room

_-Hello Mr. Valentino?_

_-Bingo! I received it today specially for the occasion, you know I always want to look perfect for you_

_-Heavens protect me then_

_-Ha!, hey (Y/n) can we talk... -_ Reiner almost whispered in my ear 

 _-(Y/n) Voss!..._ -mother found out about her old dress, I'm sure – _You thought it was funny right? We'll talk about that later, I need you to meet the president and owner of the pageant. Oh hello Reiner_

_-Hello Mrs. Voss_

_-Well move! Come quickly!_ \- mother grabbed my arm and walked me to a little group of men at the entrance of the living room who just arrived, four tall men and a short one? - _Well, Mr. Ackerman, I'm so glad you came. Let me present you my daughter, (Y/n), I've told you about her._

Wait, what?

- _Nice to meet you sir_ -I said bowing a bit, and analyzing the situation

- _Yeah sure, same..._ -he kept his stoic face and his straight pose. For being the big fish, the man was a true disappointment, starting for his height.

- _I arranged a table for you near the runway, (Y/n) will keep you company, please enjoy the event Mr. Ackerman_ –she said again while giving me eye signals to escort the man. So I did.

- _For what I've been told, you have no interest in the modeling world_ –once we sat on our chairs, the waiter gave us a cup of white french wine, and to make it less awkward, I suppose he stablished some conversation.

- _My mother gave you the right story then. It's true_

_-Tsk, well for what I see, you're a bit above average, nothing impressive, however, it can work well for you and all of us._

_-Thanks for looking at me as a business sir and complimenting my lack of attributes, I've been blessed with such annoying words all my life_ –I giggled

_-I wasn't complimenting you brat, you're not such a big deal_

_-As you are not a big man from who I have to take his shit seriously_ –he took a sip of his liquor as he saw me with piercing eyes, the men who came with him had no words to describe the tense meeting and two of them lest the table to socialize. The party was getting interesting with my new tiny acquaintance with the little orchestra beginning playing classical waltzes for the guests to dance.

- _Do you take that shit seriously then?_ -pointing at the dance area

_-The dance, you mean? Depending of the partner, I'm quite selective_

_-Selective as your wrong color of running lipstick_ –I shocked, did my stylist really messed up?, I opened my and everything was perfect. This little idiot just played me? He was retaining his laugh and I was retaining my desire of punching him in the face. He stood up and extended his hand to me inviting me to dance.

- _You should be a comedian instead of running pageant stuff –_ and held his hand in acceptance. - _That already is a comedic show, but way more lucrative_ \- He said placing one hand on my waist and the other accompanying my other hand, The Emperor's Waltz, was being played.

_-Oh...I would have never imagined with your appearance..._

We danced smoothly for a while in silence, I noticed that he was slightly taller than me but strong, also I admit, he's not ugly, to say the least. Rainer was also dancing, every once in a while we saw each other, in a good way, he was dancing with Mikasa for the moment because Eren was too stupid to ask her.

- _Do you want to make a bet with me? -Mr. Ackerman interrupted my thoughts_

_-Ah? A Bet? Why?_

_-Because is fun, a simple one, so?_

_-What do I get?_

- _What do you want?_

_-Hmmm, ok, it shouldn't be hard for you to convince my mother that I suck for modeling and pageants. What about you?_

_-All right, a lunch in the Versailles Club_

_-What?....Well, is just lunch...ok. What's the bet then?_

_-The next person to talk to you will be a man_

_-Hmmm all right...let's see_

The idea of the bet was crazy, but worth the try, first time someone give this kind of idea. It was kind of exciting. The music was almost over and Reiner was trying to tell me that he was going to take me out for the next dance. This dude will ruin everything. Ackerman was watching the show, for some reason Mikasa stayed with him.

- _Do we have a limit time for this?_ -I asked the raven-hair man

- _Until the runway show_

_-Great then_

The piece was almost over and Mr. Shorty and I decided to go back to out seats in the table.

- _Excuse me, Miss (Y/n)_ -I heard behind me and I closed my eyes wishing it wasn´t true

- _I´ll contact you to decide on the day and time of our lunch..._ -The short man looked over me and told me that after tasting victory, before leaving us. I turned, still with my eyes closed, angry and finally looked at the man.

_-Of course it had to be you Smith..._

_-Did I interrupted something?_

_-I just lost in a bet thanks to you...whatever, what do you want?_ -He was dressed for the party, he has a velvet black suit, and a bowtie. For some my mind began wandering with the cologne he had...damn men and their amazing colognes.

- _Could you honor me with the next dance? I also need to tell you something_ –Oh no...I hate when people tell me that...

- _Sure..._

A slow ballad began playing and Erwin got ready to dance, I gave him my hand and his hand on my waist was firm but gentle, why am I noticing those details? I could not looked at him in the face, but every second was hard not to take out my eyes out of his chest pocket. I was ignoring it, and probably he didn´t even noticed that he was caressing my hand with his, and the shiver was building up.

- _(Y/n), I did some research yesterday and today I got the confirmation, please listen and act calmly_

 _-What the fuck are you talking about?_ -I was not expecting that, I looked at him and all those feeling that I had, stopped.

\- _Before you were born your father had his deal that would help you mother's business really well, but their relationship happened to be weak and distant; a big sponsor appeared and with that some other "gifts" for him, like the contact with Mr. Housenberg and the VVIP membership. One day you father was in the club, and this woman came into the picture and your father slept with her. Time later, you were born, but the woman also had a child and as normal, she would ask for child support from the father. He refused and made then leave the country. Your mother knew about it, but ignored it._

_A couple of years ago she kid returned, her mother died of cancer and she was left alone with some relatives. It is said that she wrote a lot of cards to your father, even to your mother. They never wrote back, and she decided to come here, to the house, as someone who wanted to be a model. After she was recognized, you mother humiliated her, insulted her, probably hit her and asked your father to take her out of the country again. He didn't, but he also proceeded bad._

_That kid transferred to your school not too long ago, she´s the leader of the Chemistry Club right now._

_-Greta..._

_-That's right_

That's why she was so angry. Just...how?....I stopped moving and my anger made me tremble and cry a little. I was looking straight, to Smith's chest cursing my parents so much, for being so fucking rotten and soulless. People like then shouldn't be alive....shit...Erwin noticed my right hand squeezing his.

_-(Y/n)…_

_-Why you had to tell me that? Why today?_

_-I thought..._

_-Don't think any shit. Can you see that now I feel like a piece if shit, being the daughter of those monsters?...I have to get out of here_

_-(Y/n), wait_ – He tried to get hold of me, but I was faster and stronger, my anger was way out of my hands and I had get out of that fake, stupid place before making a scene. Probably my sudden reaction out of nowhere and my crying face got the attention of most of the guests, including Mr. Ackerman, Reiner, Mikasa, Clara, the rest of my friends and people who knew me, except for my parents...always...always...

I walked fast out of the living room to the main entrance where I went around the house to get to the garden. I also did this when I couldn't get out of the house when I was little, the garden had his mini labyrinth that only I knew the way in an way out, in the grass I sat with my huge purple dress and the moonlight bathing my face. I reposed my back of the leaf wall looking at the stars making an effort to not feel disgusted and stop my shaking. It was cold too...my tears wouldn't stop, making their way down lo my neck and chest.

A few minutes passed, I was exactly the same but I heard steps getting closer and closer, and I was caught.

_-I want to be alone Smith, get out_

_-I'm sorry for dropping this cold water on you, I had to before something bigger happened_ –I was ignoring his presence and wouldn't give in to his damn fucking words of apology.

- _I won't repeat myself. Get.out._

 _-No, I still have things left to say_ –my breath was getting heavier making my fists grab my dress too tight, I could ripped it if I wanted to. I stood up, once and for all to make Mr. Erwin fucking Smith disappear.

- _You know what? You can take all those shitty things and put them on your ass while you walk out of this house. I told you already that I want to be alone, but the word "no" isn't in your damn vocabulary_ –he was just looking at me, patient...how I hated that....fuck!

- _I understand, but I can't leave yet_

_-FUCK SMITH DON'T YOU GET IT??, ever since you came to my house all this damn thing keep happening! What's next, ah? Tell me!_

_-You need to calm dow..._

_-Calm down my ass!_ -I took one of my heels and throw it to him – _You know it's true!_

 _-It's mere coincidence (Y/n)...I said I would help you_ –He started walking closer to me slowly, showing his hand as a sign of surrender or some shit

- _Don't you dare come closer to me, you asshole. I don't fucking trust you._

 _-I don't care, I'll have to make you trust me_ –I took my other heel, ready to throw it too- _come on, hit me, if that makes you release your anger, hit me_ –he got closer looking at me serious, almost angry at me, but I wouldn't move for some reason- Y _ou can't do it? Cat got your tongue now? Hit me!_

I released my show that hit the ground and covered my face with my hands letting my sorrow go. The man stood before me and very gently hugged me, right then I started fighting with him again, making my way out of his embrace. -Don't touch me...I told you not to touch me –I kept repeating in a tone only I could hear, throwing weak punches at his chest that he grabbed, gently as always. And just like that, in the middle of my idiotic fight, he grabbed my waist with his strong arm, lifted my chin so I could see him for a second....

The most intense second of my life, those blue eyes cut across my soul

And he kissed me. Gently, softly, beautifully...He made sure I wouldn't break the kiss by pressing my head against his, tangling his hand around my hair.

I went blank, eventhough I was mad and wanted to fight against it, my body betrayed me

I forgot about everything, probably because I never kissed anyone before, but I went with it...kissing him? I don't know, I'm not sure...I wanted to fight back, but my body would not respond. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck

After he break the kiss he saw me with tender eyes with an air of concern for what he just did, he let me go – _Good night (Y/n)_ -and suddenly I'm alone again...

 

 

_**-I...he tasted like wine...I smelled wine in his breath.... -** _ **I said**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! great.  
> Well, tell me your thoughts!  
> We have Levi on the game now, and trust me, he will play well
> 
> Comment, share ideas, give kudos  
> Would help me a lot to keep writing. 
> 
> See u next week


	8. Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) fucked up because, she can't have her mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too much time, I know. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.  
> I had some trouble writing, because I needed a good scenario and for some reason I couldn't think of anything.
> 
> I figured this out so, please enjoy  
> \---  
> I do not own SnK, but I own the story.  
> Sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my mother tongue

_-Hey, are you ok?_ -I heard someone talking to me, I got out of my state of shock and realized that it was real, and reality came back – _I saw when you ran out of the party suddenly..._  

 _-Reiner...-_  I sighed, took a deep breath and the more I thought again about the fact that I had a stepsister, the only image I got was Erwin's lips...I couldn't cry,  wasn't angry, wasn't sad....just Erwin's lips, and the feeling of that kiss...- _Sorry, I....I just..._  

 _-I saw Smith on the garden, did you see him? Did he do something to you when you were dancing? Or Here??_  

 _-No! No....Ehmmm, He....he made some research and told me the results, and then I got angry and came here. That's all –_ Why am I so fucking nervous? (Y/n) get your shit together girl! 

- _Are you sure? I saw you crying...was something bad?...(Y/n) come on, you know you can tell me things, we always count on each other._  

 _-I have a step-sister. Greta is my step sister...my father had a lover long time ago and there's the result. Yey!_  -I faked a smile and looked his reaction while processing the information 

- _Oh fuck..._ -he closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh-  _I wasn't expecting that, at all_  

 _-Me neither_ _...well, we should go back –_ I found strength to walk and find my way out of the labyrinth. Reiner started talking again and then staying quiet – _What happened? Do you need to tell me something?_  

 _-Well yeah, I was going to tell you in the house...-_ I was actually impatient, his hesitation wasn't helping. I started peeling the nail polish I had, but yeah, Is not polite to cut him off – _I.._ _.I just wanted to tell you that our relationship has always been special to me...and I've been wanting to tell you this for some time, but I understand the situation_ _...._  

 _-What do you mean?_  

 _-I like you. I like you a lot (Y/n)…_ -Oh no...no, no, no, no, no – _I would like you to_ _think about it_  

 _-Reiner...this is not a good time, really. I just told you what was going on... -'_ Do not freak out. Calm down' I thought to myself. For me was important to not hurt my friend- _Is not a good time, sorry._  

 _-I know, just think about it. We can talk about it later, but I couldn't postpone it after what happened in the club._  

 _-I'm not sure myself, I need to solve some riddles in my head and for now there's no time for a relationship_ _. Ehmmm I'm really sorry Reiner....I have to go –_ Yes he tried to say something to stop me, yes I looked like I was running away from responsibilities and facing the problem, leaving my poor fried in the limbo, but you know what? I don't give a fuck. Some lawyer put my world upside down and I have some serious talk to do, with myself.   

I never went back to the party and apologized to my friends via text message explaining I wasn't feeling well, even to Reiner. I couldn't sleep, the music stopped eventually, the noise ended and silence invaded my room, nothing was heard for the rest of the night. And I still was amazed with myself...I waited...deep inside, even not wanting to recognize it and fighting about it, I wanted someone to knock that door...  

I stayed up....

 

<<<<<

 

Almost a week passed after the party and my energy and actions were focused towards the mascarade party. Half of my classmates' gowns and suits were done, I got all the Venice original masks and a party planner to transform the school's sports hall into a Versailles room.  

Last weekend I resolved to avoid Smith at all costs and forget everything, until now, I've been successful. With Clara's help, I've managed to know his schedule so I could sneak into my house so he wouldn't notice, same on morning, lately I spend a lot of time on the park near the school waiting for classes to start...oh, also trying not to run into Reiner, even though he's been busy with the season's games, I know he's kind of confused, hurt or something thanks to me. This triangle scenario is not as fun as movies show it. Is fucking tiring and complicated. 

- _Miss (Y/n_ _) you're late!_  -she said rushing into my room where I was sleeping, I forgot to set up my alarm the night before. 

- _Oh shit! No! Clara please, choose some clothes for me please!_  -I ran and washed my face and brushed my teeth as fast as I managed, then I wore what my destiny gave me. By the time, I had no time for breakfast and surely I lost the bus...the chauffer is not here... 

 _-I will call a taxi_  

 _-Miss, you will have to wait at least 10 minutes for the taxi to come, and another 10 or more to get to school..._ -She was right, too much time 

 _-What do you suggest?_  -I knew what she was going to say, but I had hope. I even prayed for the first time in a while, as if Jesus will change the obvious answer. 

- _Mr. Smith is in the studio, I'm sure he can take you on time, like the last time, you remember?_  

 _-Of course I do...._  

This...I think I have to other choice, if I indeed, want to get to school on time for the test, yes, I have a test, I have to ask him...and try to not look at him, at all. I'm not even sure if that's possible anymore. I knocked the door and waited for him giving permission to enter so I could come in. 

I'm sure he wasn't expecting me, not even to ask for a pencil. Once he saw me he stopped writing on his laptop and stood up quickly, serious, but with a spark of expectation and happiness - _(Y/n)…what brings you here?_ -he said. 

 _-I just need a ride for school, I lost the bus and I have a test_ –I avoided his eyes once again, instead his red tie was...interesting - _I'm sure you're busy...I will just.._  

 _-No! No...I'll take you_  –he took his car keys and approached the door, I nodded at him and waited for him outside the house, Clara rushed to give me my lunchbox. Erwin joined us and both walked silently to the car. 

 _-What's your test about?_  -he broke the ice after taking off the house's area 

 _-Biology_  

 _-Did you study?_  

 _-What the fuck do you care? Are you my father now?_ -And again I thought about the kiss we had, and how inappropriate my words sounded. I closed my eyes in some kind of disgust, he probably saw me right then – _that sounded terrible_  –I whispered a bit loud 

- _In any case, you will do just fine. Also, I'm handling Greta's case, she agreed not to bother you again, and to transfer schools as soon as possible, probably outside the country. Will you talk to her or see her before that?_  

 _-Not at all, that bitch...she doesn't even have fault in this....I don't think I will ever be ready to face the fact that she's family. Whatever, she hit me, and opened my wound,_ _she should pay for that at least._  

 _-I'll take care of that –_ The silence covered us again, and the awkwardness was more noticeable. In moments like this I've always had the damn habit of picking my nails, I could perfectly ruin a fresh manicure, like now 

- _I can see you're quite awkward..._  

 _-Well, this is not my fault_  

 _-I kind of disagree (Y/n)_  

 _-Good for you Smith –_ I wanted to cut off the conversation there, but the tension was building up. It was getting hot in there too and I wouldn't shut up – _You were the one who kissed me_  

 _-I've been wanting to talk to you about that,  but you keep avoiding me_  

 _-Oh, shut up! That's not true! -_ I lied 

 _-Ok, that was the worst lie you've said_  

 _Shit..._ I looked through the window, we were near the school, thanks god. 

 _-You still could have texted me or something_  –Here I go again 

 _-You wanted me to talk about_ _that_ _by text?_  

 _-I don't know, I'm just saying. At least is something_  

He stopped the car, and turn it off, we were right next to the park near the school. His expression didn't changed, why he had to be so patient and calm? I could not read him! 

- _I've been trying to talk to you, in person (Y/n) -_ he looked at me. He was not angry. I tried to keep my eyes on the street – _Look at me_  -he said and I followed his command 

- _All right! Let's talk! Fuck biology, let's talk._  

He stared at me for a minute before speaking and I was reaching my boiling point out of the blue. 

- _Let's do this later, you will be late for your test_  –he started the engine again 

- _Oh really?? Now is for later after you start all this and saying that I'm avoiding you_ _? You know what Smith? Text me whatever you want to say and act as if the kiss was nothing and we should_ _forget about it. Of course it is like this, the fuck you care...I guess it was just me expecting something and liking...._ -wait a second. Oh shit no....I realized what I said too late. In shock he turned to me and widened his eyes in disbelief. 

- _You what? -_ he asked softly 

- _I have to go, forget what I said_  –I took off with difficulty, doing clumsy movements. Felt like hours. 

- _(Y/n)_  

 _-Shit, I hate you Smith!_  -I ran to my school as fast as I could. 

 

<<<<<<

 

 ** _Private Number to (Y/n)_**  

 _Hello Miss Voss_ _, this is Mr. Ackerman's assistant, I would like to know if you're available today or tomorrow for the lunch with Mr. Ackerman_  

 ** _(Y/n) to Private Number_**  

 _Hello, because of school I'm available after 3:30pm, I can accept dinner either today or tomorrow. Tell me if is convenient._  

 ** _Private Number to (Y/n)_**  

 _Mr. Ackerman accepts to have dinner tonight at 6:00pm at the third floor private lounge_  

 ** _(Y/n) to Private Number_**  

 _Good then. I'll see him there_  

 

I messed up the test so much. I messed up my own feelings and my plan to live in the shadows for the rest of my life...damn. Because everything is upside down, I accepted Ackerman's invitation, however I have no energy to socialize today. The date for the party was almost here, and today the sale for the invitations began. On the other hand, half of the school is still talking about my amazing fight and how amazing I am, or how fucking rich-ass bitch I am. I'm both actually, no secrets. 

- _1, 2, 3, calling (Y/n) from earth!_  -said Ymir, I wasn't paying attention to her story about the model of dress she and Krysta will have 

 _-Oh sorry Ymir, my mind is somewhere else. You were talking about choosing green right?_  

 _-Don't even bother trying to guess, can you tell me why are you elsewhere?_  

 _-Is...complicated_  -I was not sure about telling her part of the two stories, but I probably need someone to talk to 

 _-I have time, we can skip art history today, so? Shall we find a solution or you want to suffer alone?_  

 _-Actually I rather  suffer alone, but I already talked..._  

 _-Ok, let's go to the roof. Wait, let me get one more pudding_  

We left the group in the cafeteria and went to talk in the roof that was always closed, but Ymir's had a key, don't ask me how...she won't tell me. We sat on two old chairs under a shadow and she started eating her dessert. 

- _So, I'm all ears. It's about the fight with the weirdo?_  

 _-Is one of the things. I found out something about her not too long ago...in the party actually_  –I told her exactly what Smith told me and how that was the reason I disappeared from the place after that. I saw how her expression changed from normal to disbelief. 

 _-Holy shit! Wow....I don't know what to say....how did you managed to stay so calm after that??? Are you Buddha?_  

 _-I'm still in some kind of denial. Because of my parents. Anyways, she decided to go outside the country and transfer._  

 _-Thanks god...damn, I'm still in shock.....ok, what else, nothing can beat that_  

 _'Oh yes it can...but I have to edit the rest of the information'_  

 _-Ehmm, Reiner confessed to me at the party. I pretty much rejected him_  

 _-Ok...that was predictable. But why you don't like him? you've been best friends since...forever. Poor guys always being friendzoned..._  

 _-I got a second confession from someone else, and that's why things seem confusing_  

 _-That's brand new information! Girl, how come you don't tell_ _me anything? Is like I don't know you....do I know this guy?_  

 _-No, he's from outside school_  

 _-He was in the party?_  

 _-Yes_  

 _-Was the midget who danced with you with the poker-ass face?_  

 _-….No_  

 _-Praise the lord!_  

 _-Omg, you're worst than me –_ I laughed so much. Ymir could be so funny when insulting others, her sarcasm was always on point, same as me. Love her. 

- _Ha, I made you laugh! Alright, so, you're confused with this second guy and that's why you kind of rejected Reiner...I see_  –She though her answer for a minute – _have you keep thinking about this dude lately? Lately like...today at biology?_  

 _-I...yes I guess yes_  

 _-Hmmm I see.....do you feel nervous around him?_  

 _-it get awkward_  

 _-Same shit...ok...ok, I get it_  

 _-What?_  

 _-You like that guy –_ I froze 

 _-…..No!....no, fuck, no way_  

 _-Yes you do, you're even thinking about it now_  

 _-It can't be....I'm fucked...._  

 _-Our (Y/n) likes a guy!! Stop the drama, is not a bad thing, unless the dude is like...20 years older than you...or he's gay, or is the principal....or is a drug dealer_  –she kept saying things after that, I disconnected and pretended to accept the fact. But no, I can't fall in love with...Smith. I'll live my life in denial, this can't be true. 

 

>>>>>>

 

The Club was quiet. A wedding was taking place in the Ball Hall, I could see the ceremony from the window of my room. A garden-like wedding, with 50-70 guests, they looked happy, happier than a lot of others I've seen here.  

I kept myself in denial having stupid and cruel thoughts  _"I should just say yes to Reiner, that way Smith would just leave the picture",_ which I know is not fair to the poor guy or me. Speaking of him, he wrote me today trying to sound cool and friendly, god have mercy on him, don't let him be hurt by me and my ridiculous things. 

 ** _Reiner to (Y/n)_**  

 _Hey! What's up? I've been busy, sorry for no replying the last text. Just to tell you that the season will bega_ _n soon, I would like you to come and cheer me on (pleaaase?), and maybe we could hang out somewhere? The movies maybe?. You tell me. :)_  

 ** _(Y/n) to Reiner_**  

 _Hi there Rei! Count on me for the pom pom cheering and the movie, I'm busy this couple of days, maybe this weekend?, or friday night_  

 ** _Reiner to (Y/n)_**  

 _Okey Dokey, I'll write you the details later. Seeya in school tomorrow!_  

 

 _"Okey_ _Dokey"?_  He's probably trying too hard. The time for the dinner was getting closer so I had to get dressed. Because this wasn't a date, not for me, I wanted a casual look. High-waisted jeans, a long lace white blouse, leather jacket and gold heels; more than enough. I didn't even put makeup on, too tiring. 

The entrance to the third floor was through personal stairs for which you have to enter into a room that opens with the VVIP card, and the elevators, same process. There was a place of offices and little lounges and a bar, and the private restaurant, french by the way.  To enter you need a reservation and/or invitation, and there I was, looking for the little dark-haired man. 

 _-Oh let me take you with him, he has a guest right now. They're in one of the rooms-_ Said the manager of the restaurant. I was led to the private room, for the voices I can guess is a man.  

_-Mr. Ackerman, Mr. Smith, Miss Voss arrived. Please come in Miss._

 

 

**_I swear, I stopped breathing for a minute._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Please share your thoughts!  
> What would you like to read, what would you thing the characters should do? Comment
> 
> Ok, I'm getting busy as hell, so, now I will have to post every two weeks. Either way, if I can post it earlier, better. 
> 
> See you next time!!


	9. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is time to talk about what's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday present was to write this. Maybe a little rushed, but is something  
> Once again, enjoy the chapter, a kinda short one, but with good material, I think
> 
> PD: read notes at the end after reading the chapter  
> \----  
> I Do not own SnK, I own the story,  
> sorry for any grammatical or even spelling mistakes  
> 1)english is not my mother tongue  
> 2) is 3:00am

The first thing I saw was the two men in the middle of a conversation about work, I could tell for the papers and envelopes on top of the  marble table. They looked at me at the same time, Mr. Ackerman with a pleased face and Smith a bit surprised...sure he was. Never like me. 

 _-Please Miss Voss_ _, join us for a moment. Mr. Smith was leaving just now, he gave me the contracts of the models for the pageant_  

 _-Oh, I can wait, really_  

 _-No, stay. I'll leave, if there's nothing else to talk_  –Smith replied 

- _Not for now, I'll take a look and sign it for tomorrow_  

 _-Perfect, then, excuse me_  –He took his things and stood up, walking towards the door of the room where I was still standing still, already in front of me our eyes met – _Enjoy the meal Miss (Y/n), don't stay up too late, you have classes tomorrow._  

 _-Don't worry, I don't want to miss the bus again_ –I smiled at him and moved to the table, finding my seat. He was gone and just the short man and I were left.   

Mr. Ackerman, always well dressed, asked for a wine and once the waitress left the room he looked at me with examining eyes, reading something I was not aware of and that was making me uncomfortable. 

 _-It would be nice if you told me what's going on, I don't like people looking at me like a damn creeper_  

 _-I was curious_  

 _-About?_  

 _-Just something, kiddo. You and Mr. Smith look somehow close, am I_ _right? -_ he asked, and that took me by surprise. 

 _-Well, he's my family's lawyer, my father's "pupil". Because he works inside the house I happen to meet him often, too often..._  

 _-I see...-_ the waitress came back with the wine. As part of the protocol, the men must taste it first to see if is of his liking, and then the two cups may be served, that's how it was, we took our menus and choose our entrees and main courses. Once the woman left and closed the door he kept saying – _He is indeed_ _very capable and a man of his words. I've work with him before, I still find him odd and excessively cautious with his moves, like if he's playing 'cops'_ _._  

 _-What do you mean?_  

 _-Nothi_ _ng, that's something we can talk about some other time_  

 _-Now this dinner have a sequel? Thanks for the news –_ I admit I wanted to keep talking about Smith, the tone of the conversation was, as he said "odd". Was probably nothing, and one of those whatever anecdotes people always remember.  

- _If you're interested in the topic, that's the procedure brat. Now, shall we talk about something else?_  

 _-All right, how come_ _you wanted to have lunch or dinner with me_ _?_  

 _-_ _You're more centered and interesting than the bunch of empty-plastic faggots working for me or that I meet in event like the party in your house_  

 _-Wow, I could not agree more_  

 _-L_ _et's toast_  

 _-For what?_  

 _-For you not being a stupid brat_  

 _-What the fuck? -_ And the toast was made

 

<<<<<< 

 

 _-Have a safe drive, this is my business card with my cellphone, text me when you get home_  

 _-Ho_ _w considerate, I'm touched Mr. Shorty the all-mighty_  

 _-My name is_ _Levi_  

 _-So? Is not like I will call you that, I'm going_  

 _-Yeah, I'll call you for our next meeting_  

 _-...What a bother....ok, bye_  

The taxi took me home at 9:45pm. With all the effort, I made my way to my room without making a noise, and called Clara just to tell her I got home. I also texted the grumpy man with a  _"I'm alive"_ that got a sad  _"Good"_  as an answer. I took a bath before starting to study a bit for a test I had the next day and some homework. 

 ** _Smith to (Y/n)_**  

 _Are you home already?_  

 ** _(Y/n) to Smith_**  

 _How the hell do_ _you know my number?_  

 ** _Smith to (Y/n)_**  

 _I also know your ID number, can you please answer me?_  

 ** _(Y/n) to Smith_**  

 _Why should I tell you that?_  

 ** _Smith to (Y/n)_**  

 _I think we need to talk_  

 ** _(Y/n) to Smith_**  

 _I have nothing to say, is late and you should stop appearing everywhere I go._  

 ** _Smith to (Y/n)_**  

 _I know you're lying about having nothing to say, and_ _I do have things to say,_ _I want you to hear it in person. I'll wait for you in the studio, all night if_ _needed._  

What does that mean? He's not going to go home tonight? I don't think so, probably in a few hours he will be tired of waiting. I finished studying, my homework and to bed.  

I woke up at 3:30am wanting to go pee, classy. And I forgot for a second about anything until I unlocked my phone again to check some email from a page and the messages of Smith popped up.  _"He probably left_ _"_  I said out loud jokingly,  _"Should I check?"._ Easy, get out of the room and check from under the door of the studio if there's light or any sound, and back to my base.  

I didn't even took the time to put my robe on. Or my slippers, just like that, in the darkness I opened the door quietly and peeked out...I was so wrong 

- _Hi_  –Smith said. He was standing in front of my room, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. I was too surprised, I even gasped, this was worst than 'Paranormal Activity'. I didn't reply – _I thought you would come out and check if I really was waiting. Sorry if I startled you (Y/n)_  

My face went pale and my heart was racing as fast as ever, blank. I tried to calm down on my own, searching for words to say. 

- _Can we talk? I'll make it short. We can go to the studio or wherever you want_  

 _-O...Ok -_ I came out of my room and saw to right and left finding a place to talk – _We can go to the little studio here in this floor_  

 _-Sure. After you_  

I closed the door behind me and turned to face Smith, he was 1.30cm close, the light of the moon, again, gave him a special light and his facial features seemed even more manly, serene and seductive. Without realizing it, my eyes were glued to him. 

- _Should we sit?_  

 _-No, well...if you want to sit, you can. I'll stay here_  –He nodded and stood still putting his hand on his pockets. 

- _(Y/n), I know that right now we're both is awkward positions and you are really confused and shocked because of me. You're...16...even though your maturity age is way higher, and in one hand that's why I have conflicted thoughts; but in the other hand, my feelings for you were strong and sincere since the very beginning. The kiss, was sincere....I want to take care of you, as a woman, help you in everything, your studies now, college._  

 _And just like that I also think you should deserve and stay probably with a guy like Reiner, who likes a lot, but no. I'm selfish, and I_ _got_ _absolutely selfish after what you said today in the morning. I want you for me alone,_ _I want you to feel safe...to have a healthy environment...to give you everything you deserve. I came to like you a lot. A. Lot._  

I don't know what I felt, just that my heart was going to explode right there, he looked at me with such intensity it hurt, my throat hurt and my breathing was fast and heavy. I was a huge mess. He was waiting for an answer, the one I already gave, the one admitting that I liked him...that I liked him since a while ago too. 

He started to get closer to me, but I was too busy looking at the floor as if it was magical and my answers were going to come out from it, I came back to reality when I saw his shoes in front of me. I looked up and there he was. Just there, looking at me lovingly with such magnetism, that gave me goosebumps and the only think I could think of doing, impulsively, instead of using words, was kissing him. 

Actually I wanted to kiss him since the party, I wanted to feel his arms around me and his touch on me. He welcomed my gesture with open arms and kissed me back, seductively, slow, gently, so gently it hurt. One arm pressed me against his body and the other hand caressed my face and neck, with my fingers touching his blond soft hair. It felt like heaven, my knees were weak and the feeling of butterflies in the stomach became stronger feeling hot down in between my legs.  

I let out a soft moan, he heard it and kissing me I felt his smirk in satisfaction, so he turned the heat up. His kiss became more passionate and his tongue wanted permission to enter mine, I let him explore all he wanted, as much as I explored his, gosh he tasted so good, it was addictive. 

His hands started moving around, one still touching my face while he kissed my neck fervently and the other went down, down to lift up one of my legs, placing it around his hips, down to my ass, and down to lift my pink satin night gown. He groaned deeply, kissing my lips again one hand touching my breast, feeling the touch, enjoying the moment.  _"Erwin_ " I started moaning, repeating as a prayer.  _"_ _(Y/n)...you're so beautiful. I want you, I desire you"_ he said between breaths with difficulty. He slide then the other hand to under the leg that he lifted to feel and caress my core. For the first time I gasped loudly with a moan, this new feeling made me weak, lightheaded. He was really strong, Erwin practically was carrying all my weight because of our position, looking at me  _"My beautiful flower is blooming. You're perfect (Y/n)"_ he said, moving his finger even faster, the cotton fabric against my clit felt amazing and hot, building the climax quickly. Was difficult to breath, my moans became louder calling for him  _"Omg, don't_ _stop Erwin" "I want you, now"_ I kept saying and he gave little smiles as I grabbed his clothes tightly  _"I'm going to...Erwin..."_   I said burring my face on is chest waiting.  _"Come for me baby, come"_  

 _Oh Fuck! -_ I said, clenching my toes and gasping as he saw me, his masterpiece. 

Smith let my leg rest, heavily breathing and hugged me,  _"I like you too"_ I finally said.  _"Thank you, (Y/n)"._ After calming ourselves he let me go a little, he kissed me again and looked into my eyes, holding my hands  

- _Those_ _were_ _the best 5 minutes I've ever had till now_ \- I blushed instantly and avoided his eyes, he laughed at me- _I should take you back to your room, you need to rest, let's go_.  

We exit the room, holding hands and walking slowly. I could not keep my face up after what just happened, how could I? What was I thinking?. We arrived to my room, what else, it was in the same and only corridor in my side on the second floor.  

We faced each other again 

- _I'll see you tomorro_ _w, Smith_  

 _-Will you miss the bus?_  

 _-Maybe..._  -I avoided his gaze and immediately he approached to give me a good-night kiss 

- _Sleep well my princess. See you soon_

 

 _-See you soon –_ I bite my lower lip and let go of his hand. I opened my door and looked at him one last time, he was smiling. Once in the silent privacy of my room and in my bed, I started realizing and remembering the feelings, touches, words....that was not a dream... **I almost had sex with Smith, my family's lawyer, Erwin Smith.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a comment about how cliche (but nice) was the story, thank you and thanks to everyone who have commented and liked the story.  
> Ok now, the important thing, the idea of the story is that I wanted it to look cliche, BUT, I'm one of those writers that loves huge plot twists and unexpected endings.
> 
> So now, you can expect anything. I wanted t to be a surprise, but is my birthday, let's share some info.
> 
> Please tell me what do you want to happen, what amazing sex scene you want to read (a better one than this, of course), anything!
> 
> Comment!!  
> See you next time!


	10. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith movements have (Y/n) very confused, and she's falling for him slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was time already right?  
> On time, I post this new chapter, I hope you like it. Is hot hot hot  
> From now on I'll try my best to keep up the schedule because I have to start working on my Thesis in my career, and that's a big deal. But I'll keep writing guys, don't worry.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----  
> I do not own SnK, but I own the story,  
> Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes. English is not my mother tongue and I'm writing this being sick. (But I felt inspired)

_Knock Knock_  

 _-Miss, are you up? You're going to be late today again!......I'll be back in five minutes_  

I didn’t blink an eye the whole night. I found out my ceiling is not white, but a shade of ivory. I also saw that the details in the curtains of the window are not roses, but margaritas. I felt hot a good amount of time, fighting the urge of touching myself, trying to imitate his touch, to recall his smell and hot breath. I'm a fucking mess... 

Clara indeed came five minutes after, but I didn't have the heart to fool her, and I needed my composure back. I dressed up in some nice faux black leather jeans and a nice handmade traditional polish blouse I received last year as a gift.  

- _Are you ok Miss? Did you sleep well?_  -she asked and I froze. I guess my face expressions were noticeable enough to Clara to concern herself; God have mercy because she cannot see what I was thinking when she said that.I was hot again, and a knot was mad in my stomach when I remembered that I had to see Erwin pretty soon. 

 _-I'm ok, I had a bad dream_  –Shush...sure, bad dream 

She nodded and we went out to the dinning room. Mr. Ackerman decided to visit us to hand the papers to Smith and my Father, the three were in the middle of the resting area under my stairs talking and shaking hands. All of them looked at me. Smith gave me a smile as a "Good Morning", I blushed and turned my face away. This is too much for me to handle. 

 _-Good morning Miss (Y/n), did you sleep well?_  -Ackerman asked me 

- _She had a bad dream last night, she's a bit tired_  –Before I could say something, Clara delivered the message to the men. 

- _I heard tea before bed is good for a good sleep, you should try it. Maybe that also fixes the a_ _mount of curses you say._  

 _-Shut up mid_ _get, look who_ _'s talking_  

 _-(Y/n)!! Watch your language! He's a guest! -_ My father interrupted, I rolled my eyes and followed my way to the dining room 

Today, was the day of surprises, my mother my mother had a couple of guests with Jude having breakfast and discussing the preliminaries, when one of them saw me.  

- _Look who we have here!, Little (Y/n) is just a copy of you Mrs. Voss._  

 _-I wish that was true_  –she replied 

- _Of course she is. Darling, how come I've never seen you modeling...or in a commercial, you're pretty enough!_  -The woman talking was the pageant host, Aurora, she was famous for her optimistic and energetic attitude and her husband, a famous actor who's talent is being hot. 

- _Don't waste your time complimenting her, she hates the family business. She likes math_ _, probably because there's a lot of men there_  –she took a sip of her tea and kept eating, she didn't look back even once. 

- _If is like that, we're not that different mother -_  I got het attention, she was one step from breaking a plate or a cup. She saw me with hate, as usual, and I ignored her. I wanted to use some of the past information to shut her up, but probably I would end up half dead, I would die with no regrets. 

Aurora ended up speechless and in the middle of an awkward situation, she tried to make it better saying a couple of things more, with no results. Jude and the other person, another gay man, stayed out of the battle field. Wise move, I must say, and the best I could do, was getting out of there, I would skip breakfast. 

Making my way to the entrance Clara was sure to give me my lunch, hurrying me, the bus was about to leave  _"There's a 5 minute walk to the bus stop, you can get it on time, or should I ask Mr. Smith?_ _"_ She asked.  

 _-No!, please, no. I'll run, don't worry_  –I need my composure back. Quickly. 

 

The bus left. I was late for just one minute and the stupid driver didn't stop for me.  

I closed my eyes, " _Breathe_ _(Y/n). Let's find a solution and that's it_ ", my options were one, calling Smith, two, calling Reiner. Because, obviously my hormones are like crazy, the later is the wisest. 

Too late, a car parked in front of me, he rolled the window down 

- _You will be late (Y/n), get on –_ I swallowed, and did as he said. My heart was racing. 

The ride was silent and the tension was growing fast, I could be just me, but Smith looked quite peaceful himself, as usual. How I had little control over what could happen, gave more anxiety than waiting for the results of a tests you knew you didn't pass, but you need the grade anyways. That's the feeling.  

 _-Did you really have a bad dream?_ -He wasn't joking or being sarcastic 

 _-No, I didn't sleep at all_  

 _-Oh... I apologize._  

 _-It's ok –_ I kept looking at the road, and a minute after, he pulled over. 

 _-(Y/n), about what happened..._  

 _-Stop right there_ –I was embarrassed and not sure of what to say next, he took a deep breath and took his hand off the wheel to turn and listen to me –  _Look, I...I've never done something like that before, I'm really confused, and my age.....shit!....this is so awkward_  

 _-I know all that very well. Is scary, but I don't want you too feel rushed or anything; specially obliged to do anything_ _-_  He looked and smiled sweetly at me, extending a hand to cup my face – _I just want to pr_ _otect you_  

 _-I...I...-_ I was going to say something. This was going to be a serious conversation, but my head can't process information while looking at Erwin's sky eyes and smooth lips, I was hoping not being too obvious on that and my heart beat racing because of his touch. And in between my mumbling he approached and locked lips with me. The kiss was short, I was so surprised I didn't close my eyes, but I admit, I missed the touch and taste  of his lips. He looked into my eyes, breathing each other's air, and spoke – _You know I like you, please trust me._  

I nodded and bit my lip, something that caught his attention, and smiling again, he kissed me again, more passionately, his tongue wanted access to my mouth and I was touching his face when my cellphone rang. We break away and stayed still, the phone kept ringing and I finally came back to my senses. Smith went back to take the wheel and drive while I saw my incoming call, Reiner.

 

>>>>>

 

In the main gate of my school there he was as he said, my best friend. Reiner spotted Smith's car, I told him when I answered his call, and came closer to open my door.  

-Good thing you came on time, but again, you can call me too (Y/n). 

 _-I know. But I was rushing like crazy and Smith was closer with his car_  –After getting off the car, I turned to give thanks to Smith, who was back to his serious face. 

 _-Thanks again, Mr. Smith_ –said Reiner after me. 

 _-No problem Mr. Braun. See you later (Y/n), take care_  

 _-Sure, bye_ –I said and he left.  

Reiner, was happy to see me, me too. But he looked like he was in negation or making the rejection, a fact that never happened. He took me to a little garden the school had and handed me the invitation to the masquerade party.  

- _They're out and I didn't think twice to buy them. Take, let's go together –_ I took it and saw it. I was impressed with the work Mikasa and Armin did to choose such a pretty invitation.  

 _-Sure, Rei, let's go. Thanks_  

 _-Oh, I was going to tell you, there's some gossip saying that if we go together we will be nominated for King and Queen, same with Ymir and Krista._  

 _-And why they don't nominate you and Jean, you're a better couple_  

 _-Hey!_  

 _-It's true, and also Eren and Mikasa. Make then a favor and put them together once and for all. I'll tell Armin –_ Classes began and the only thing I could hear all day, was preparations for the party. Also, people were already taking their gowns and clothes from my house or Jude's second studio, this was going to be the party of the year. 

 

I found Ymir and Krista together after school, because the others were too busy, we decided to spend some time at the Club eating sweets and playing games. 

- _Hey (Y/n), have a date for the masquerade_ _?_ -Ymir asked suddenly. I dropped the piece of ice cream I was going to eat 

- _It's Reiner, who else?_  

 _-_ _D_ _on't know...maybe you have someone else_  –she gave me that "I-know-that-you-know-you-naughty-girl"  

- _Shut up Ymir, the plan_ _was always to go with him_  

 _-Hmmmm, yeah. Hey, and will you do something after the party?_ -she kept the subject and winked, hiding it from Krista, for the moment. She was enjoying this. 

- _No_  

 _-No, as if, you won't do anything, or as if you don't know?_  

 _-Shut up Ymir_  

 _-Ma_ _ybe Reiner want to take you to eat_ _dinner_ –Krista commented. She was so... 

 _-Aww my little girl, why you're so cute and innocent??, yes they will go eat_ –Ymir winked again 

 _-Damn it._  

  We sent Krista away in a cab, and Ymir called her personal chauffer to take us home. 

- _So, for real, did you confess_ _?_  

 _-Ah_ _? Well, yes, I guess_  

 _-REALLY???? And did you kiss_ _? -_ She was overly excited about it 

 _-Yes –_ Ymir, closed the lid that separated us from the driver so we had absolute privacy, and clapped cheering for me. 

 _-You're fast girl. Good thing. Now you just have to have sex_  

 _-What?!_  

 _-I mean, not now. But eventually....don't tell me you haven't thought about it_  

 _-Not really –_ I couldn't sleep yesterday because of it 

- _Well, is time now. You have to prepare and buy lingerie...oh and remember to go to a spa when you fee_ _l the time is near....poor Reiner...whatever. If you need my help, ask me. At least in the preparations, the rest, I don't know much_  

 _-Don't worry Ymir..._  

 _-Remember my words (Y/n) -_ She got closer to make sure I was listening 

_-...Yeah, I will_

 

_< <<<<<<_

 

I got home early, a photo session was held in the garden and seemed that Smith and my father were busy notarizing papers. Clara knocked and enter to see how I arrived and if I had a good time at school. Then she left, she needed to attend the models too. 

I did some of my homework and studied, but got distracted easily in what Ymir said.  _"Do I have lingerie?" "What would look nice?"_  I began thinking. I remember Clara once gave my a package from Victoria's Secret, I looked for it and yes I had some good sexy lace and see through pieces. I stopped when I saw myself on this. 

I put away the lingerie and went to bed. The whole silence and quietness was loud for me, I was trying to restrain my imagination for a minute  but it was too hard. Every time, not remembering the kisses and that hot building feeling in my stomach and in between my legs, was more difficult. I bite my lip again, thinking in what else could happen...in how good it felt and how I wanted to happen again.  

I was getting hot. I remembered when he touched my breast and kissed my neck, how good it felt our bodies together. I wanted to feel it again, and just like that my hand slips lower my pajama short, and hooking up the waistband of it and my panties, I tug them down. I slide my hand down, slowly and I feel my clit; I just realized I was really wet from all the fantasizing, I spread my legs a little to make myself more comfortable and began drawing circles. The feeling was amazing and overwhelming, I wanted to think it was his hand and not mine. Slowly, I pushed a finger inside myself, my heart skipped a beat and my breath got caught up. 

My mind was really somewhere else, in heaven perhaps, I began moving my hips against my finger, finding a good rhythm and with that little moans. I stopped a little to even my breath and then I wanted to go further, I introduced another finger and pressing my clit with my hand as I could. I gasped, maybe too loud, but I didn't cared at this point. I push my fingers in and out, my toes clenched, my other hand went straight to under my t-shirt to press my breast and nipple a little hard, it felt so good. I fastened my movements and curled up my fingers inside, with my hand pressing my clit hard, and there it was my g-spot. Raw and organic, animalistic as the word itself, my mind went blind, and I finally came. **" _Oh my god!_ ".**

 

 ** _-Oh my god –_ I said again**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> Anyways, comment, give kudos and ideas please. PLEASE...PLEAAAAAASE  
> ok. I really want people to give me ideas, sometime I suffer. 
> 
> See you next time pals!  
> Enjoy this piece  
> (hope is not too bad)


	11. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Surprise!!  
> I wasn't expecting to write the next chapter so fast, but I got inspired. This way gives me chance to write my other two fanfics. One also of SnK, not AU (poor fanfic is abandoned my me); and one of Star Wars for the Kylo Ren fans.   
> ___  
> I do not own SnK, but I own the story  
> Please, forgive me if one terrible grammar/spelling mistake is there, english is not my mother tongue

_-Well (Y/n), remember that all the numbers, for any emergencies_ _are in the studio, I made a list. Clara will be attending you and the ballet is available to take you anywhere. I deposit you enough money for you to pay for food or anything and...oh, right, Mr. Smith will come and take some papers from the studio. He will check the house and see if everything is in order_  

 _-Don't even think about throwing a party while we're out_ – My mother said 

- _Why not? That's exactly what I was thinking, big and loud so the neighbors would have to call the police, and find cocaine in everywhere..._  

 _-We'll be back for Sunday afternoon. Bye_  

 _-Bye_ –I was spending my day on the pool reading magazines and enjoying my day without school, when suddenly my parents decide out of the blue to go out on a trip. I just found out. Where? I don't know, but they're gone.  

Everything stays the same, even with them here, we all coexist living our own separate lives, I keep doing my stuff, maybe now I can go and run around naked in my mother's agency, or change the order or my mother's clothes in her room. That's about it.  

Once I got bored of reading about "How to lose 5kg in one week" and then "How to make the perfect brownie" I went back, Clara was busy and I thought on maybe going out to have some fun with my friends. I sent a text in our group chat, but everybody seemed to be in something. Ymir and Krista wanted to go to a concert together, Armin had to work on the masquerade party, Jean had a family gathering, Eren and Mikasa, somehow managed to go on a 'date' together and Reiner....even Reiner had an important practice before the first game of the season. 

Meaning, this sucks.  

Still looking at my phone, I didn´t saw the door of the studio opened, with which I hit myself hard enough to fall on my ass. " _What the_ _fuck?_ ", I said and someone from inside the place came to look what happened. 

- _What happe...Oh (Y/n), are you ok?_  -Smith asked me, extending a hand to help me stand up 

- _Didn't you have to come tomorrow? What are you doing here?_  

 _-I'm glad you're ok, as always_  –I stoop up by myself and he grabbed y phone- _Yes it was tomorrow, but now some clauses in a document_ _were modified and half of that were faxed to me here, today. I came to pick that and something else up._  

 _-What else? -_ He smiled at me, he knew I was going to ask that, but he didn't answer there. He walked inside the studio again leaving me in the resting area and Clara, came towards me. 

-Miss (Y/n), you will eat here, or you have plans to go out? I have to tell the maids and the chef –Just then a message came and I looked at my phone 

 ** _Smith to (Y/n)_**  

 _Let's go on a date._  

 _I have a good spot where we can eat lunch_  

 

 _-I have plans...I'll go to the mall with y friends. Tell the others they can go home early after they finish what they have to do._  

 _-All right miss. Have fun. Text me when you're on your way home. Let me tell the ballet to prepare the car_  

 _-Oh, there's no need. I was going to tell Mr. Smith to take me. He has to go and the mall is on the way_  

 _-Oh. Ok then. Don't come too late_  

 _-Sure, Clara –_ She went back to where she came and Smith leaned  on the door frame and looked at me, I looked him back 

 _-I'll wait here. Take your time –_ he said. 

 

>>>>>>

 

At first, the façade of the restaurant was more than odd. Even the place where it was located, seemed like one of those old abandoned structures that the mafia used, in the movies, to make their deeds. For my surprise, it was a pretty fancy place on the inside. For what I heard, from the manager restaurant and Smith, you could only enter here if you had an invitation card and reservation. 

I doubted my pick of dress today also, I looked way to casual. Even Erwin, he had jeans and a shirt with his sleeves rolled up, and looked decent. He looked hot to be frank. Once the waiter showed us our table, in a private area, my date choose a red wine and the menu was given to us. 

- _I didn't know you knew this kind of places_ –I said looking at the dishes, and the prices. Quite high. When I met Smith I thought he was one of those cases of men who got into an Ivy League and got a good job by luck, and lived an average life. There's too much lawyers nowadays, and even if you're good, you're not alone. And also, because of his serene and serious face he also got lucky to get my father like him. Maybe I judged him too early? 

- _Why? Because I'm a_ _"_ _just a l_ _awyer_ _"_ _?_  

 _-Kinda. I mean, don't take me wrong, but this place is a high class restaurant. Like...just the 1% can come here_  

 _-So?_  

 _-Just...._ -I was trying no to sound too bitchy and judgmental 

 _-You think I can't pay for this with my "lawyer salary"_ _?_ \- Yes, he knew. He laugh at my embarrassed  red face that looked down lo my lap watching my stupid floral dress. I should have wore at least something with lace or leather....dang it – _Well that hurts, a little, but yes I can, you don't have to worry. You look beautiful by the way_  

 _-I think is not prop_ _er_ _for a place like this, you should have told me_  

 _-Why? I think it's perfect. No one is watching anyways –_ the waiter was back with the wine, after tasting it, it was served to me and we had to say what we wanted. Thanks to my prejudice, I don't even know what was written on the menu. Taking a flash look at it, I went with a soup. The food was served sooner than expected. I look into my plate and questions started popping into my head about this whole situation. 

 _-Is something wrong?_  -he asked 

 _-Why...Why did you take me to a date? -_ My eyes were into the soup, I just needed to hear the answers 

- _Hmmm, I was planning to talk about this later, but we can do it now. I think is fair for us to spend time together, don't you think? So we can know each other better_  

 _-But why?_ -I heard his loud sigh 

- _As I told you, I came to like you a lot, and with that and everything that has happened, I would like to_ _"_ _formalize_ _"_ _this_ _, someday_ _. Maybe that word is too serious_  –I raised my eyes to look at his eyes. Erwin Smith was dead serious and still, till, his aura was calm, he was sincere. In a way I was expecting this, is what I wanted to hear, but not now, not today. And this made me...happy  - _Of course we need to know each other better and work on this, this date is the first step_ _._  

 _-_ _I guess...Let's...work on this. Let's do this seriously_ - I bit my lower lip and looked at my plate, still warm, I thought about it for a minute, again.  There was a lot of issues in between, but even with that, I wanted to feel at ease and protected by him and with him, and for some reason I feel that already.  

 _-There's nothing I would like more than that, (Y/n) -_ Our eyes connected right there in the deepest way, our soul were together for a second, they greeted each other and smiled like children. So pure. In just a second. - _Eat, your soup will get cold_  

_-Oh, right_

 

_< <<<<<_

 

We ate dessert and after paying the bill, in the car he gave me two options for me to choose. I know there's some good movies now, so we went to a mall to watch it. Not the same mall I'm used to go, there's a high chance to run over some of my friends, I don't need that drama now.  

Smith and I decided to watch something funny, and it was. I laughed a lot and we saw each other happy faces, every time I looked somewhere else and got butterflies in my stomach and a huge blush that maybe he couldn't see with the dark theater. I hope so. At the third time that happened, he held my hand and locked fingers. 

After the movies, a walk through the mall was a good idea. Was a good time to talk about ourselves. I learned that his parents died when he was young but his dad, a teacher, taught him a lot. He also were president on a political movement in college and won awards on debates a essay competitions. He liked law since he saw a lot of injustice and corruption, linked to his father and that he sometimes really feel like he's selfish. I listened the whole time, I wanted to know about him as much as I could.  

 _-Anything else you want to know?_  

 _-Hmmm what's your favorite color?_ -the simplicity of the question made a smile appear on his lips 

 _-Green. Yours?_  

 _-(Your favorite color)_  

 _-Favorite_ _food?_  

 _-What can you cook?_  

 _-I won't be you damn chef Smith....._ _even though I can cook you something.....someday_  

 _-Thank you. Can't you just call me Erwin?_  

 _-No. I can't get used to call you by your name, then I won't stop calling you Erwin_  

 _-I don't mind, at all_  

 _-Shut up_  

It was time to go home. I told Smith I was going to go to the masquerade party with Reiner and to cheer him on the next games he will have, as I've been doing since he joined the rugby team. He thought it was ok, that I should also cheer him up every time he wins a trial...what a bad joker he is. 

Near the house, he stopped the car suddenly not turning it off completely, I wasn't getting this 

 _-Sorry, I won't be able to do this later. Clara might see us_  –he said and proceed to kiss me tenderly. I still can't get over the heat that his kisses give me and track his hands and fingers leave on my face, neck and shoulder. That same feeling made me gave him a more passionate and hungry kiss, he groaned as a sign that he liked it. We were on the same page.  

I buried my hands in his shirt, clenching my fingers while he were marking my neck with kisses, his two hands put aside the straps and unbuttoned the front of my dress giving him access to my bare breasts. He kissed me again, he kissed my neck and chest, he kissed my breasts and nipples...it felt so good, I gave little moans. Once one of his hands caressed my legs and thigh I knew if I didn't stopped there, that would go all the way.  

 _-Stop, let's stop...I ca_ _n't trust my self control now_ –I said adjusting my heavy breath again being so near him. Considering also that being in a car, is not the most  comfortable place to even kiss, I was not read yet to take that step.  

 _-It's ok sweetheart_ _, nothing happened_  –he cupped my face with his two hands and kissed me again before fixing our clothes again and sit properly. I wasn't sure if breaking the moment that way made him mad or gave him the wrong thought. 

- _Is not like I don't want to. But..._ -I sounded a little mortified 

- _I understand (Y/n), really. Will happen when you decide_ –Erwin smiled and started driving again until we got to the front door – _Also, this is not the place for such an important event._  

Clara appeared and got close to the door of the car to open, I was still glued to him and his comment. By inertia I got off and talked a bit to Clara to explain her why he also brought me back, something convincing, I wasn't hearing. And before taking off he talked to me 

- _I'll wait (Y/n). Goo_ _d night, see you tomorrow_  

 

**_-Wait for what miss?_  **

**_-Wait to see me dressed up for the masquerade with Reiner...yes.....that..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking notes on your ideas, THANKS A LOT for writing them. Will help to write what you want and like, and also let me know in what direction you're taking the story compared to me.   
> Is interesting, I like it.
> 
> So, KEEP WRITING IDEAS, TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAPPEN, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN, and so on.
> 
> Thanks again for the support, give kudos, share, comment, love Erwin, he's nice and see you!


	12. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent's still out and a a model decides to visit (Y/n)'s house to cause trouble.  
> Modeling debut, also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! I wrote a long one, that's why.  
> I used some of your ideas and yes, from now on, there's drama!  
> Sorry for anything, mistakes with the spelling and grammar, english sis not my mother tongue.  
> Still Please Enjoy  
> PD: OK, FOR SOME REASON SOME OF THE COMMENTS WERE DELETED (like y?). I think my pc or my account is doing this, please do not think I have something against you, my lovely readers... I'm so sorry  
> \--  
> I do not own SnK, I own the story

_Now_ _that_ _I_ _think_ _about_ _it, what are we? Or what should I_ _ad_ _d_ _ress_ _Smith? My...boyfriend? My lover?_ _Maybe I should ask him, he even said he wanted to formalize things, I'm so lost._  

While eating my breakfast in the morning I was thinking if I should talk about this with him today, or maybe it was too soon. My parent were still in their trip while Clara and the maids cleaned and changed some things around, probably by my mother's orders. Too immerse in my thoughts, I didn't realize that someone entered the house until Clara spoke - _"Hi miss, what are you doing here?"-_ I turned around with half of my sandwich in my hand. 

-" _I need to get my dress and_ _bikini for today's photoshoot, Jude and Mrs. Voss told me it was no problem to get it myself"_ -She was a famous bikini model who entered the agency years ago, after her contract expired, she started working alone. But she still does her makeup and clothes here once in a while, like now. But still, we never received any call from anyone to notify this. 

 _-"All right, go on then_ " -the maid gave permission and she kept walking in her red high heels.  

After 5 minutes she wasn't done so I decided to go check myself this fishy situation.  From the corridor I heard some noises like drawers being opened and closed, things being moved and steps; so I took extra care to not make any sound and peek.  

- _"I don't think you will find your dress in my mother's desk"_  -I scared her when I caught her red handed looking at some papers in my mother's desk -" _What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_  

The woman started rushing to get her things but still had the papers, thinking that I have the face of an idiot for not noticing that. Quickly I grabbed the documents out of her hand and she, responded back with rough movements making me trip on top of her. Probably the floor, again was my forte, with no way of defend herself I grabbed a fist of hair and once she started yelling is pain I started questioning her about why she was messing with other's people private things.  _"That's none of your business,_ _bitch_ ", was all I got.  

If it weren't for Clara and Smith, who I guess just entered the house, I would keep going, but this was fishy. They separated us, nothing really big happened and the woman began her drama, crying and accusing me of hurting her, showing her sprained  ankle to everyone. I tried to look at the papers in my hand but I had no idea of what was written, there were weird funny names and numbers, they didn't look like prices or cellphones. No title, no specifications, why?  

- _"I can't go to work because of you!, savage brat!"_  

 _-"Shut up thief!, what were you doing with someone else's documents?"_  -Being hold by Smith, probably saying things to me I didn't care at the moment, she was trying to making me the bad of the story and I kept replying her. It took less than five minute for her to call someone and nag like an idiot, until she calmed down and still angry talked to me. 

 _-"He wants to talk to you stupid"_ \- he handed me her phone 

 _-"Who?"_  -Smith let me go 

 _-"My boss, just answer!!"_  

I got the call and for my surprise when the other person started talking, the world is sure small. 

- _"I wonder why you needed to fight one of my models today, brat"_  

 _-"I would like to know the same, maybe because it was today when she decided to play thief._ _Sh_ _e_ _got what she deserved_ _"_  

 _-"And what do we do about the photoshoot?"_  

 _-"What about that?"_  

 _-"You went Rocky Balboa on my model, she_ _can_ _'t_ _work today. As the responsible, c_ _an you give a damn solution to this?"_  

 _-"The hell I know, my mother manages all the models here and there's none available"_  

 _-"Then you come and model. 11am sharp at the Rios Reyna hotel, pool area. Bring your outfits"_  -and the call ended just like that. 

The phone was taken from me and Clara took the work to help the stupid model outside the house. Smith stayed with me looking at me expression figuring out what happened and for me to finally talk to him. 

 _-"Who was that?_ _"_  -he asked 

 _-"Ackerman...I have to be the model today"_ _-_ the fact that now I had to do something I don't want to didn't even matter anymore, I saw the papers once again asking Smith what the hell that meant. He seemed as puzzled as me, I gave them to him and I got whatever clothes I needed to the photoshoot, Mr. Midget never told me what kind, so I will choose whatever I want. 

-"Let me take you to the set, the chauffer is not here" -Smith said again folding and taking the documents. He smiled at me and helped me carry my bag to his car.

 

>>>>>>

 

 _-"I wanted to ask you something"_  

 _-"I'm all ears"_  

 _-"Are we a couple? Like, are you my boyfriend?"-_ I wasn't sure if I should ask that right now, but my mind went blank and that question came out of my mouth before I realized and the lawyer seemed taken aback, just a little. 

- _"Well, I do not have the power of_ _de_ _cisi_ _on_ _here. Do you think of me as a_ _boyfriend?" -_ Did I? I hated myself at that moment because I wasn't even sure if this was going to escalate to this state and so quickly. But in any case, I started liking him little by little and I was afraid of the future and invest my feelings, this was not a normal relationship.   

 _-"Because I like you I think is a yes" -_ I omitted the rest -" _Do you think of me as your girlfriend?" -_ my voice kind of cracked, even though I did my best to not sound shy, but I was curious. 

- _"I've always wanted that since I started having feelings for you. Then, it's_ _official?"_  

 _-"Y...yeah_ _"_  -O.m.g, I have a boyfriend. And I'm talking and reacting like a stupid teenager, which I am, but feels cheesy and stupid. My cheeks were starting to feel hot and I didn't wanted him to find out I was blushing really hard, so I kept my face straight and once in a while I looked out of the window. 

 _"I would, or I should stop the car to kiss you, but I don't want you to be_ _late"_  -I could see his reflection on the window looking at me, happy – _"Are you blushing (Y/n)?"_  -he laugh when I didn't answer - _"Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you a special one after the photoshoot"_  

 

_< <<<<<<<_

 

We arrived to the Rios Reyna Hotel, and a person was waiting for me; he told us to follow him until we got to a hotel room that was right next to the pool where a makeup artist and a stylist were going to work on me. While I was trying not to sleep, a knock was heard and a person entered the room, Levi. 

- _"Good thing you finally arrived, but I didn't_ _exp_ _ected_ _you to bring Erwin Smith as your companion"_  

 _-"I came here as her manager, but this gave me the_ _opportunity_ _to speak with you in private"_  

 _-"Yes, this is a good time. Follow me, let's go to the bar" -_ Both men started walking towards the door, Smith gave me a flash wink, but Ackerman stopped to look at me - _"By the way (Y/n), you will be modeling with another model of mine, I think you might know him, he used to be in your mother's agency"_  

 _-"Really? Who?"_  

 _-"Alexander_ _Blanc_ _"_  -And I thought I would never see him again. After Smith and Ackerman left the room the stylists got worried about my sudden pale face. From all the people, why does it have to be him? From everyone, why my mother's ex lover and swindler. Alexander Blanc was back on the picture.

 

>>>>>>>

 

The sun was brighter than ever today, so bright it was burning my damn scalp and the photographer didn't have the word "break" on his vocabulary. I haven't seen the douche till now, I was told he was doing another solo thing somewhere else in the hotel. I was first wearing a green satin dress with some details on crystals, I felt like a mermaid. Part of the pool was reserved just for the modeling event, while the other part, right next to a restaurant was available for the public, I noticed they were taking pictures of me, who knows why. I was lost into how should I move and to pose for the camera, I tried hard to imitate the models I've seen in the house, and I guess there was no complaints. 

Finally when I got my free time, to change clothes,  I heard someone calling my name with an amazing excitement, it was Ymir. And she was the one taking pictures like a paparazzi.  

- _"(Y/n)!!!!! (Y/n) here!!!"_ -she ran in my direction holding her camera and attempting to take more pictures. 

 _-"I didn't know you were here Ymir, were_ _you_ _with Krista or something?"_  

 _-"Oh no, I was craving chocolate pudding and this is the only place that has THE best pudding. But stop changing the subject, you are modeling!!!"_  

 _-"Oh yeah...I got into a fight with a model and she injured herself, so I had to replace her"_  

 _-"Another fight? Why?"_  

 _-"She was stealing things from my house. Some papers I have no idea what they are. But I_ _caught_ _her"_  

 _-"Well deserved then. Did you came here by yourself? I can wait and give you a ride after you finish"_  

 _-"Forget it. I came with Smith, he's talking with the midget and...he's supposed to take care of me while my parents are out. Some business trip_ _"_  

 _-"Oh...I see. It's ok, I'll still stay here cheering you on girl!"_  

I changed myself into a floral bikini, and waited with Ymir in a side of the pool when Alexander came. I saw him from where I was and he saw me too, having a malicious smirk on his face, he walked toward us. 

_-"Wow, how many times without seeing you (Y/n), how are you?"_

_-"I'm pretty sure you don't care a shit about that"_ -I forgot that Ymir have no idea about this, she kind of heard what happened with him and Reiner, but never knew the reason why. I told her it was a silly fight. 

 _-"Don't be like that, you know I do care. Specially because you've grown really pretty"_ -He kept his fake smile- _"did your boyfriend Hulk came?"_  

I stayed silent. If I said that he wasn’t here he would probably make a move towards me and take advantage. I looked at Ymir who wasn't sure of what to do and whispered that I would explain later the whole thing.  

The photographer came back and with him Smith and Ackerman. The session must go on, and I wanted to finish it as fast as I could. Alexander, a tall slender but muscular guy, as tall as Smith, with a messy black hair and green eyes, went to present himself to his boss and the lawyer, and maybe it was me, but I could see that Erwin knew exactly who was this man and his past with the Voss family.  

We got into position, the story was that we were the fashion couple and we had to behave as such. Alex stood right next to me and grabbed me by my waist with one arm posing and talking to me in whispers. I felt so disgusted that it was really a pain for me to keep up with the work and the photographer kept correcting me; on the other hand, Ymir and Smith were standing on a side watching us. 

- _"You_ _shouldn't_ _feel so uncomfortable (Y/n). Is not like this is the first time we met"_  -Alex started - _"And I see that your boyfriend didn't come, or maybe he's not your boyfriend. Then do I have a chance?"_  

 _-"Shut the fuck up Alexander. If I knew you were going to be here I wouldn't come. Fucking bastard"_  

 _-"You haven't changed a bit. Still the_ _rebellious_ _princess I liked" -_ Because I was resisting him, he grabbed me with more strength, being cautious to not look like he was doing something in front of the people. And trying to provoke me placing his dirty hands where he shouldn't – _"Don't resist me too much (Y/n), I think this is the minimum payment I should receive from you and your mother" -_ He grabbed my chin and got extremely close to my face-  _"Because you're this pretty I can even pay you for your performance..."_  

 _-"Get your shitty hand off me you motherfucker!" -_ I was trying to keep it down and to bare it till the session was over, for the sake of not doing this ever again, but this idiot was really out of line. I pushed him making him fall into the pool. Everyone was shocked, Ymir and Smith came to my side to ask what just happened. 

Alexander came out bursting insults to me calling me 'bitch' and 'spoiled brat' and that all my family should pay. Probably was the concentration of hearing the shit he was saying, because at the first open moment he saw, he jumped at me, falling both to the grass, and with his two hands started choking me.  

As I fought him and saw myself desperate for survival, I heard Ymir screaming and Smith hitting him or something so he would stop. I could see it, the pure anger and resentment on his face, his green eyes turned dark and his complexion changed completely. He was showing his teeth and I wasn't feeling my body, probably because I was thinking and looking how my life passed through my eyes like flashbacks. The things I regret, the dreams I had...my vision was blurry and my lungs were already empty, he was really strong...too strong . Those second were the longest of my entire life. 

I don't want to die yet.

 

<<<<<<<<

 

I woke up in Erwin's arms, we were in the hotel room, he was holding me with such tenderness that made me want to stay like that forever. His concerned and perfect blue eyes were the first thing I saw, I was probably a second of losing him.  

- _"(Y/n)! Can you see me?? How do you feel??"_  -I heard  Ymir's voice again, turning my head I felt the pain of the choking. I placed my hand on my neck and there was pain even to swallow, I remembered again, but what happened? 

- _"I'm alive, that's the only thing I know. What the hell happened with that bastard?"_  

 _-"I knock him off. Ackerman took him but refused to call the police here. I guess we will handle that privately"_  

 _-"How?, he tried to kill me!"_  -I sat up mad, confused. This perfectly could give him some good years is prison, this is attempted murder 

- _"Ackerman_ _says_ _he suffers from_ _dep_ _ression or_ _bipolarity..._ _, so this probably was an episode of that. I also can't believe that shorty"_  -Explained Ymir. Bullshit, that lie was so big they even had to go somewhere else. Those two were going to pay for this shit. 

Already in my two feet, angrier than before, I grabbed my things to look up to Ackerman at least, and as fast as I was moving a huge feeling of nausea came over me and I started to lose equilibrium . 

- _"You should not force yourself, you're weak now. Let me handle this....ok?" -_ Smith said to me grabbing me on time with his two hands, wanting me to look at him but I was hectic to create a scene. I bit my lip seeking control or some shit.  

- _"_ _All right_ _..."_  -and hugged me softly, he also remembered we weren't alone in the room. Ymir saw us switching from me to him without saying anything at first. 

 _-"I didn't know you were so close..." -_ she commented with an awkward tone - _"I think you should go to the hospital (Y/n), hmmm I can take you if Mr. Smith doesn't mind, I have a private doctor always available_ _"_  

 _-"Please do so. I better stay and solve this issue with Mr. Ackerman" -_ he answered quickly, letting me go with a 'see you' and exiting the room. Ymir got closer and smiled, then she took out her cellphone to call the doctor she was talking about. My things were already on the bag I had, but I needed to change, I was still wearing the damn bikini –someone covered me with a sweater- but anyways. 

Already in the hospital, I was checked with Ymir's family doctor who said that I should rest and a cream for the bruise that would appear soon. I was thinking that I had to start wearing  scarfs or turtlenecks, but that was no problem, 'winter' was almost here. A very warm winter. 

- _"Hey (Y/n), I hope you don't mind, but I think you should tell Reiner about this_ _"_  -She spitted on the table while we ate, we went to a little restaurant near the hospital -" _I don't really know the story, but this seems pretty serious"_  

 _-"I guess I'll tell him" -_ that meant more drama- " _But, not now. He has the season opening soon, if I tell him now, he fight until almost killing someone o_ _r_ _something. Let's see what Smith can do_ _"_  

 _-"You have a point there"_ -she looked through the window and laughed suddenly - _"You know, I had this crazy thought back there when_ _you_ _woke up, that you and Smith had something._ _Ma_ _ybe_ _the way he looked at you...or...omg, sorry, I'm saying too much stupid things"_  

 _-"You're watching too much dramas Ymir" -_ I froze and my hand began trembling. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Keep commenting and giving support!  
> Loved your ideas, I'm using them.  
> Keep telling more! is so great.
> 
> Wait for the next chapter! is time for some masquerade!
> 
> PD: OK, FOR SOME REASON SOME OF THE COMMENTS WERE DELETED (like y?). I think my pc or my account is doing this, please do not think I have something against you, my lovely readers... I'm so sorry


	13. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW FORMAT JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> Things are starting to show up and the demons are making their way out.  
> Even in the middle of that, romance can bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, THIS WILL HAVE A NEW FORMAT, JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
> I'm happy with this, I'll be starting to explain some things that are on the air, so don't worry.  
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes/spelling ones. English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> I do not own SnK, I just own the story, please enjoy.

SCENE 1 

 _-"Do_ _you_ _understand_ _that_ _your_ _presence_ _here_ _is_ _not_ _very_ _welcomed_ _by_ _some_ _of_ _my_ _clients_ _,_ _very_ _important_ _clients_ _,_ _Blanc_ _?"_  

 _-"I know that very well Levi, that's why I came to work for you now_ _"_  

 _-"A risky decision_ _, if I have to say_ _. I would think that twice if I were you_ _"_  

 _-"No need. But b_ _eing truthful, you_ _know you_ _need me_ _. I'm the one who has the advantage, nothing like before..._ _"_  

 _-"I won't let you ruin the reputation of my business, I know very well what_ _your intentions_ _are_ _._ _That impulsive act years ago almost cost me more than a few millions_ _"_  

 _-"You won't be involved Levi, chill, I didn't came from far away, and after so many years for nothing and empty handed. I wasn't raised with shitty manners_ _like you, maybe_ _"_  -Alex, took a sip of the tea he had in front  _-"I'll show you my cards soon"_  

 _-"_ _You can fuck yourself Blanc. I still have my accountant working on how to overcome the damn hell is coming_ _thanks to you_ _, what a bad timing. One person was enough_ _"_  

 _-"Indeed. Well, when I can start working?_ _I still need to make money_ _"_  

 _-_ _"...Very well then, I'll be watching you anyways. Come next week, there's a photoshoot for a magazine"_  

 _-"Done_ _...oh, and one more thing, does the Voss still live in the same house?_ _"_  

 _-"Why don’t you check yourself, I'm not your damn_ _assistant_ _"_  

 _-"I'll take that as a yes. I'll pay a visit there soon"_  

 

SCENE 2 

 _-"I'm sure you know why I wanted to talk to you Mr. Ackerman"_  -both men sat in a private area inside the bar. 

 _-"I'm not really sure of what you're talking about. What something to drink?_ _Whi_ _sky_ _?"_  

 _-"No_ _, thank you_ _. Too early for that, I think you need it more than me"_  

 _-"S_ _ure I do. Please tell me...Mr. Smith, what can I do for you?_ _"_  

 _-"Collaborating with me would be nice. I know that the hit will affect greatly to your company and I'm just talking about the superficial part of it_ _"_  

 _-"So, are you threatening me?"_  

 _-"...That's a harsh word. I would call it a 'warning'"_  

 _-"Then I will give you a warning too, Smith_ _. I'm certain you're forgetting the kind of people you're against_ _"_  -The raven haired man leaned his arms onto the table and shortened the gap with his guest - _"I recommend you be really_ _...really_ _careful, specially with_ _your...loved_ _ones_ _, if you understand me_ _. If I'm not mistaken, that's illegal"_  

Smith was taken aback a bit, he did his best to maintain certain composure 

- _"I always_ _n_ _eed_ _to take_ _meas_ _ures_ _like this_ _, I need eyes everywhere just in case this kind of stuff happen_ _"_  -Levi played with the ice of his drink, smiling sarcastically - _"The party, that was such a romantic scene_ _, by the way_ _"_  

 _-"I_ _llegal...Levi, you sure like to use the wrong words_ _._ _I_ _'ll be careful with my oved_ _one_ _s. Please rest assure, I'll wait for your collaboration_ _"_  

Levi drank the rest of his whisky quickly and looked at the lawyer in front of him, with a smile of his face, defiant. Erwin knew, he had to act quickly from now on. 

 

SCENE 3 

 _-"Damn it Ymir, why did you called me here? I'll be late for my practice"_  

 _-"Sorry Reiner, I just wanted to ask how's everything with (Y/n), are you going with her to the_ _mascarade_ _?"_  

 _-"Of course I am, didn't she told you?"_  

 _-"Yes, I just thought that maybe she wasn't sure of going"_  

 _-"What are you talking about?"_  

 _-"She had a photoshoot today you know...Alex Blanc was there_ _"_  

 _-"Who did you say??"_  

 _-"Alex Blanc...today was a rough day for her, he attacked her._ _Bu_ _t_ _she's fine! Ok? Wait for her to tell you....Thanks god Mr. Smith was there"_  

 _-"Smith?"_  

 _-"Yeah, you know, (Y/n)'s parents are out of town so he's practically in charge of her. Dropping by her house or something I guess...they look pretty close_ _tho_ _, I thought she hated him..._ _"_  

 _-"Close...how?"_  

 _-"Close like...friends? He seems to really care for (Y/n)...but_ _nothing_ _weird, she already like som...oh shit" -_ It was too late now. She covered her mouth with her hands and stood up in shock thinking on how to handle the guy now. Probably was better to go already and leave him. 

 _-"She likes...someone?" -_ Reiner asked, looking at the ground with sad eyes 

 _-"Sorry Reiner, I should have not said anything!"_  

 _-"_ _It's ok...do you...know him?_ _"_  

 _-"_ _No, I just know that he was in the party...and that he's not in this school...oh damn, sorry Reiner I have to go...don't say anything to (Y/n) ok???_ _You_ _better not say a thing!!!_ _" -_ The girl run away from the park near the school, where they were. Reiner, stayed on the swing, thinking who this new man could be, and what to do now that Blanc was back on the scene.  

 

SCENE 4 

 ** _Smith to (Y/n)_**  

 _Did you got back home already?_  

 ** _(Y/n) to Smith_**  

 _No, I told Ymir to leave me on the mall, I went to buy_ _a scarf_  

 ** _Smith to (Y/n)_**  

 _I'll pick you up, wait for me at the front_  

 ** _(Y/n) to Smith_**  

 _Ok_  

For some reason things changed, I felt more at ease with Smith by my side and even the silence was not awkward. When I woke up and saw his eyes I felt relieved that I was alive and I was with him, this is something absolutely new. I admit I've been behaving like a douche, but everything changed. 

Smith picked me up at the mall and decided to take me somewhere else for now, specially because it was more than probably that Blanc would go to my house today. The quick ride took us to a building private residence in the city and before I could ask where we were, Erwin said it  _"This is where I live"._  

I followed him slowly, I wasn't sure of this but I wouldn’t dare to say a thing. Smith knew, I know he knew how I felt, but this man wasn't doing anything because he was as nervous as I was. And he was so good at comforting me on this kind of situations. " _After you"-_ he said to me so I could enter the elevator. And he pushed the button, the Pent-House.  

His place was fancier than I thought but cozy.  

 _"Please, feel at home (Y/n). You can leave your things here_ _or...in_ _my room...anywhere actually"_  -I was still in the entrance looking things from afar - _"You don't need to_ _feel awkward, I've been wanting to take you here and tell you that is available for you anytime"_  

 _-"I appreciate it, but I still feel awkward as fuck Smith..."-_ I grabbed my things with more strength and saw him at the end of the corridor already without his tie -" _I_ _should stop cursing so much...._ _"-_ I whispered. 

 _-"You just need to get used to it, come, let me give you a tour" -_ He took my hand and lead me through his home, taking my stuff away from me an putting them in the living room, Smith actually looked free and happy explaining things to me, and showing me things he had bought over the years, pictures or gifts. I was enjoying it. A lot.  

He let me hang out freely on his house while he cooked something for both, and to not look like a weirdo I stayed in the living room, next to my things watching TV for a little while, like a statue. After some minutes I felt stiff and moved my neck a bit, and damn, that hurts. Tomorrow, probably the marks will appear stronger and purple, and yes, they will look terrible; I took my scarf off and touch my neck. 

 _-"Does it hurts too much?" -_ He scared the hell out of me there. I jumped out of the sofa and swallowed a scream.  

 _-"Gosh, don't do that again! You scared me"_  

 _-"Oh...I apologize_ _. Look, i_ _f you want, you can take a bath and relax, the food will take some time"_  

 _-"It's ok..._ _don'_ _t_ _worry. I'll stay here"_  

 _-"All right, in any case, use the main bathroom_ _on my room, is at the end of that corridor there. I'll leave a towel and some clothes just in case"_  

 _-"Ok...thanks Erwin"_  

_-"No_ _problem_ _(Y/n)_ _"_

 

 _> >>>>>_ 

 

I ended up taking a bath because I was getting sleepy, and using my own clothes –a casual dress-, after I realized that I would look kinda weird. His room is quite big now that I see it in detail, everything in order, except those papers. The papers I took from that model this morning, what kind of weird information would be written there?. 

 _-"Food is ready, come out if you're done" -_ Smith prepared salmon, it was pretty good. We talked a bit about his house again, and how he ended up choosing that place. Being distracted by his words a fork fall and I went to pick it up, but my neck took me surprise with the pain.  

 _-"Are you ok?!"_  

 _-"Yes, it just hurts when I make certain movements"_  

 _-"You should_ _use the medicinal cream the doctor gave you"_  

 _-"Later, keep eating"_  -Keep eating he heard and saw more clearly the blue marks with red tiny dots that were around my neck, he left his place to take my hand and grabbed me to the main sofa in the living room.  _"I'll put it for you then_ _"_ _-_ he took the cream from my bag and moved my so we could be comfortable. I felt a slight shiver when I felt his touch and how gentle he was. It was as if he was touching me for the first time, it made me so nervous I think I started shaking and I was trying to control myself so he wouldn't notice. 

 _-"Are you nervous?"- it was obvious, he noticed_  

 _-"No, I'm just a bit cold from the shower"_  

 _-"Really? Let me give you a sweater"_  

 _-"No, I'm fine, is not a big deal"_  

 _-"I don't want you to catch a cold (Y/n), specially because your hair is still wet. I'll find a_ _sweat_ _er_ _"_  -He made his way so he could go to his room but I stopped him grabbing his shirt from behind and tried to pull him into my direction but the result was that he lost balance, me too and he ended on top of me. 

I could feel his breath on my face, sweet and warm. His eyes piercing trough mine I felt how he wanted to kiss me, same as me, but his desire was visible and toxic, and he was trying to contain himself. Like he said, there would be a time where he won't be able to stop. But I wanted him too... 

 _-"Erwin..."_  -I said under our breaths, but before I could say anything else, his mouth was on mine. His kiss was different, I would expect reckless eagerness and hot passion, but it was gentle and tender warmth. I gave myself up to that sweet persuasion fast.  

 _-"Do you have a clue of how complicated things will get?"_ -he asked me suddenly in between the kisses. 

 _-"I don't care anymore"_  

Things got hot after a while of enjoying the make out session, he positioned himself better and I felt his hands going around my hips and breasts, sometimes touching my hair and pressing my head to his. 

 _-"(Y/n)?"_ \- His voice was ragged but under control. He looked at me with a serious face, wanting me to say something, to give permission. 

 _-"Yes...Yes"_ -I said and kissed him again. 

 _-"Thank you (Y/n)"_ \- I heard him saying under the kiss - _"I'll be gentle, I promise...I love you (Y/n)_ "- He picked me up and carried me through he doorway into his room, then set me down of his super soft bed. I looked at him nervous as he stripped off his shirt and pants, I swear at this moment I wasn't even sure if I made the right decision, but I  couldn't think clearly either. I loved him too. I did.  

I reached to take him into my arms and he came to me, kissing each other again. I felt his body heavy with desire but also tense, he was trying to make everything smooth and for me to be calm, relaxed and happy; I knew when I felt his touch, trembling slightly as he was undressing me, first lifting my dress, freeing my shoulders and finally taking it off. 

 _-"I think I've never wanted anything so_ _much_ _in my life"_  -he said against my mouth, then my throat and my marked neck softly. And then he lowered his mouth to my breasts. Gosh, that feels so good, I also could feel his body, abs, back, and how hard he was. The heat was raising. 

Erwin's hand slid upward along my leg, squeezing gently. His fingers then, moved to the inside of my thigh, rubbing my clit, making that friction with the fabric of my panties, like before. I gasped. Smith couldn't take it anymore and got rid of my panties too; this way the feeling got more deep, he was rubbing my clit with circle motions and I began giving little cries and moanings that he was enjoying completely. He inserted one finger and moved it in a out slowly at first, and then faster, I  began twisting on the sheets with my head completely blank, receiving this huge amount of pleasure. He inserted the second and with that he just went completely down on me, opening my legs completely,  and started licking my vagina. I felt my stomach getting hotter and every time, more complicated to control. I was close to coming, and he knew, Smith knew and made his movements slower.  I touched his hair and his arms, while he was eating me, I could not stand it any longer. 

 _-"Erwin please" -_ I tried to make him see me and pull him to me - _"I want it, I want you"_  

 _-"As my princess wants"-_  he leaned across me to open a drawer in the bedside table to get a condom. Me as I watched his broad, strong chest directly over my face, I just wanted to kiss him, and kissed one of his nipples. Then I touched his dick, I also wanted to do something for him, even if I'm unexperienced, he was utterly rigid and big with his need. I moved my hand up and down and he shuddered.  _"You will have time for that later_ _(Y/n), right now I want you to enjoy_ _everything. I want to please you"_  

When he was ready, Smith moved between my legs, braced himself on his elbows, and looked down at me, with passionate blue eyes. He held my gaze as he pushed slowly, carefully, deliberately into me. I let out a sharp breath, and my hands quickly surrounded him, squeezing his flesh as my muscles stretched to accommodate him. And then he was inside, filling me completely.  

He called my name and began to move. I made my best to give myself up to the delicious new feeling and tension. He found a good rhythm and started moving that way, making our bodies move at that pace, in harmony. I let out moans and called his name every time he penetrated me, I felt again that hot sensation building in my stomach and in my clit, gaining strength little by little. This felt so good, he was so good, I grabbed his hair and he did the same, putting his face close to mine to give he kisses every few seconds.  

And without warning, I reached my climax,  _"Ugh, Erwin! Fuck"_ -It exploded in a series of vibrations that sent pleasure to every nerve in my body. We were breathless. Not too long after, Erwin gave his fierce shout of satisfaction, cumming. He penetrated me  one last time and I felt every muscle in him tighten. We saw each other for a minute, regaining our breaths. He collapsed soon after right next to me searching for me to cuddle. He gave me a kiss in the head before locking in each other's arms.

 _" **I love you Smith"**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, finally I write the damn sex scene. Kinda late right?, well is here, and I'll write more from now on.  
> As I said, I'll be explaining little by little every aspect of the story, and there will be drama. 
> 
> Hope you like it, please share, give kudos, comment and support. Thank you guys, you made all this possible.
> 
> See you next time


	14. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I took ages to write this, this is why I wrote a 6.666 word long chapter just for you!  
> And yes I used the last chapter's format. (And I said I wouldn't...)
> 
> I've been amazingly busy with things at college (almost graduating), so that's the reason.  
> But the point is, I'm here, and here's the new chapter.
> 
> I do not own. SnK, but I own the story  
> Sorry for gammatical/spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue

SCENE 1

 

The bell rang in the house and Clara went to check who it was. The family was gathered in the living room, just the two adults who came back from their trip, waving at some papers their daughter needed to sign. Clara came with a pale expression.

_-“Hmm Mr. and Mrs. Voss, there’s an Alex Blanc waiting to see you”_

_-“Who?”-_ The rich woman asked

_-“Alex Blanc”_

_-“What the hell is he doing here? Tell him he’s not welcomed and that we don’t want to see him either Clara”_ -The caretaker did as she was told, after a minute a loud voice was heard in the corridors and finally the figure of the male model appeared in front of the couple.

 _-“Miss me? You know, you should attend your guests if they took the time to pay a visit”_ –He smiles while walking and taking a seat at the main living room with the others- _“Gosh, you guys really are the same, and even the house is the same”_

_-“Get out of here Alex”_

_-“Why? Even your husband knows about our affair. See, he’s chill…because money is more important right? Hahaha! It has always being like that for you…you fucking pieces of shit”_ –he took out a cigarette from his suit pocket and light it _–“Know what? I saw your daughter yesterday, didn’t she told you? She was really pretty”_

No one said anything; Mr. and Mrs. Voss were so shocked and angry they could not manage to say a thing.

 _-“Oh right, you hate your daughter…I almost forgot”-_ He stood up and walked near the mini bar and served himself a glass of vodka- _“You hate her but you need her, right? She wasn’t useful before because she had never wanted to be in you damn business, but still, you need her here”_

_-“Cut the crap prick, I’m calling security”_

_-“No need, I’m going. I’ll just leave this little gift here”_ -All that time, Alex have been holding a white large envelope that he was waiting to give to the Voss family, he placed it in the table softly. He have one huge smile looking at the picture _–“I hope you liked it. I worked hard to get it for you”_

He walked away leaving the place. Mrs. Voss looked at her husband asking without a word who should open the envelope, after a few second Mr. Voss took it and opened. He saw the first page, then the second, then the third…then the pictures…and finally a little note as a PD.

Then he looked up to his wife pale and in terror.

 _-“What the hell is it?” –_ the wife asked

_-“Where’s (Y/n)?”_

 

SCENE 2

Early this morning I received a text from Reiner asking to meet in our favorite ice cream shop, because of course today was the opening of the rugby season I couldn’t say no. I still needed to go this afternoon to the first game at school. I saw that my parents came back, as usual, my mother went crazy shopping and my father just began taking a bunch of calls, none of them really paying attention when I said I was going out to meet Reiner.

_-“Hello big guy!”_

_-“Hi princess! I can finally see you”_ –he waved at me once I saw him and sat down in the table near the window _-“Damn, I almost forgot your face”_

_-“Shut up Reiner. How are you feeling? Today’s is the first game! I heard some important people will be going to school to see you guys”_

_-“Oh that’s true; my father told me some scouts are around. But I’m confident we’re gonna smash it this season”_

_-“That’s so nice”_ \- The waitress came to take our order, and came back pretty quickly. Probably because we were almost the first ones.

_-“So tell me, do you have your finest moves ready for the party? Is tomorrow”_

_-“I’ve been practicing a bit, but you need to be as ridiculous as me, so I don’t look bad”_

_-“My lady’s words are my command!”_

_-“You silly”–_ We laughed together. We stayed silent for a minute and I saw him looking at my scarf.

_-“That’s new, this is like the second time in my life I’ve seen you with a scarf”-he said pointing at the accessory_

_-“Hell no! I use them on winters, every year!”_

_-“No, you use turtlenecks and thick-neck sweaters or jackets”_ –He wanted to be silly and take out my scarf to play with it. At first it was funny and I played along, but when he almost took it I panicked and my face said it all. He stopped and got back to his seat, smiling _–“I guess I’m too excited hahahah”-_ he laugh –“ _By the way I heard you had a photo shoot…well I actually was listening to someone else’s conversation in my father’s office, but still…”_

_-“Yes I had one…but didn’t end up well, you see…that dude, Blanc was there. Seems like he’s working for Ackerman”_

_-“Really?”-_ His reaction was not as expected. I doubt about telling him because I was afraid of his reaction, but for my surprise, he was awfully quiet _–“He did something or said something bad yesterday?”_

 _-“Well…just trying to provoke. He’s still doing it now. I received a text message and a e-mail from him but it went right into my spam box. Must be a virus o who knows, I don’t care. Thanks for asking_ ”

 _-“Good to hear. You know I still care for you and I’m here at all times”-_ After an awkward silence I heard him sigh and smile while looking at me again _-“You know that today you’re especially pretty?”_

_-“What?”_

_-“Yes, you’re…like…glowing and I don’t know, pretty”_ \- I wasn’t expecting that out of the blue, I wasn’t sure what to say apart from ‘thanks’ _-“I took you out of base again. Sorry (Y/n)…but is true…You even behave more…lovely?”_

_-“Ehmmm, you think? ...I haven’t noticed reall…”_

_-“I still like you tho”_ –I put my hands on my lap and clenched them, not knowing what to do, and thinking that I knew he was hurting because of my consistent rejection to his confessions, I today probably was going to be one of those days _–“I know you don’t feel the same, but I wanted to ask you if, is because you like someone else?”_

My heart skipped a beat, and I looked down, feeling my cheeks getting hot. That moment wasn’t the best for recalling yesterday’s make-love session with Erwin, and that was all I had in mind. I swallowed and blinked searching for something to say.

 _-“Is he good to you? He must be, you’re all blushed now”_ –he smiled innocently. That hurt. I wanted to cry on his behalf. _–“Do I know him?”_

_-“Hmmm maybe you’ve seen him…I’m so sorry Reiner…”_

_-“Why? Liking someone’s a crime? It’s ok. I’ll eventually meet him. I just have to sort out my feelings. But if that idiot makes you cry, I swear I will kill him”_

_-“All right”_ –I smiled at him sincerely. I wonder what he would do if he found out.

 

 

SCENE 3

 

Weeks ago I saw an eye shadow and lipstick that I loved and wanted for the party tomorrow. After talking to Reiner I felt good and wanted to celebrate that we weren’t as awkward as before with some shopping. The best place I found out was a new shop in a common street area famous for its cafes and little vintage shops, because it was new, not too much people knew about it yet. I knew this was a place for things that looked limited edition, but with an accessible prize, I heard some of the models of my mother’s went.

_*Phone rings*_

_-“Yes? (Y/n) Speaking”_

_-“Miss (Y/n)! Where are you?”_

_-“I was talking to Reiner at the Ice Cream shop near the mall, why?” –_ I found the place and started looking for what I wanted; not really listening to Clara, but something was off.

_-“Mr. and Mrs. Voss are asking for you, they want you here in the house”_

_-“Now, that’s new. What’s so wrong that they need me?” –_ I kind of heard some voice on the back, probably my mother telling her something –“ _Oh, they wanted to know if everything was ok and if you haven’t heard or seen anything weird”_

_-“….hmmm no…”_

_-“Then it’s ok, take your time Miss. But they still want you to come home early”_

_-“All right” –_ We hung up, and that was so weird. But I got my eye shadow and lipstick. Just there, on my way to the counter a group of four models came in, and with them, Levi. The last person I really wanted to see, besides Alex.

_-“We see each other again kiddo”_

_-“Yeah whatever, I’ll go soon”_

_-“What’s the hurry? We still have a talk on hold, remember?”_ –I do, the last time he told me that we would talk again. But the situation there and now is completely different.

 _-“I don’t have time for this Mr. Ackerman. I have to go”-_ I said just after paying

 _-“I’m sure Erwin can wait”_ –he said and I stood frozen and looked at him _–“Aren’t you going to his apartment? Like yesterday?”_

_-“What do you want?”_

_-“To talk. Just five minutes, that’s all”_

 

_> >>>>>> _

 

 _-“So, how’s your relationship with Erwin, everything’s going smooth?”_ –he asked sarcastically giving a slight devilish smile, looking at his cup of tea

_-“What do you care? Just say what you’re going to say, I’m leaving after 5 minutes”_

_-“I care, I care a lot, and if you’re wise, you will take my advice”_

_-“What do you mean?”-_ He was as serious as me; somehow, I started to get chills

- _“You should stay away from him and tell him to stop his bullshit game. I won’t stay put; this is my first and last warning (Y/n). I’m sure you have no idea that you’re in the eye of the hurricane”-_ He stood up, preparing to leave – _“Do so, and I won’t send him to jail…you know why”_

 _“I trust you”-_ He left

 

SCENE 4

I went home after that. Smith had to report everything to my father and I knew he was going to be there. To be sincere, the words Levi gave me, made me curious about what he’s talking about and why I’m the one in the middle of the mess. Was that good or bad?

As usual, Clara received me at the door, nervously for some reason I had to calm her down, I was getting concerned. _“Your father is in the studio with Mr. Smith and your mother is in her office, she’s calling for you”-_ my maid said in a whisper.

_“Sure Clara, please, breathe, I’m here”_

The pageant was around the corner too, just after the masquerade party, so half of the personnel were running around the agency and the others were already rehearsing and setting things up in the Versailles Club where finally the even was going to take place.

I knocked the door that was already open, my mother looked at me.

-“Clara told me you were asking for me”

 _-“Yes, look I need you to sign this paper here. Is for adding you to our bank account overseas”-_ She told me giving me a pen and pointing out the blank space in the paper. This was not the first time she asks me for this, but I doubt this is what has the mood of the house heavy and tense -” _I don’t have all day, sign the damn paper”_

 _-“Did you call me just for this?” –_ I took the pen and did as asked after reading superficially to the paper.

 _-“Well, I need to send that paper now, but I wanted to give you this”-_ She took a box. It was a phone – _“I think you need a change of cellphone, yours is already old. Because you will be attending the pageant, you need to look chic, even if you don’t give a shit about all this” –_ I took the gift confused of what to do – _“Come on!  Give me the old phone. This one has already a new number, is written in a paper there”_

 _-“All right, All right…let me take the memory card at least”-_ She had my phone and left me on the office.

She went to my father’s office; she knocked the door and entered the place staying there for some minutes when Erwin left the room. Clara immediately offered him something to drink. And I was there, in the stairs to my room looking at him and waiting for Clara to go somewhere else, but she was still there.

 _-“Clara, can you make a lemon pie today? I’m starting to forget the taste of it”-_ I said, making the two people look up at me, he smiled.

_-“Of course Miss! I’ll be on the kitchen then”_

_-“Thanks Clara”_

Erwin did not say anything, he just look down to the floor smiling at my cute ways to make some “alone time” at least to see each other in the eyes. I went down quickly to talk to him but he started.

_-“I didn’t know you had such tactics”_

_-“Stop making fun of me…why are you out?”_

_-“Your parents needed to talk something in private”_

_-“They’re behaving weird since they came back”_

_-“How so?”_

_-“I don’t know, they seem like they’re sneaking around all the time. Hiding something”-_ My eyes were glued to the office’s door, thinking in what I said and that in fact, even the aura of the house changed. There was a moment of silence and everything stopped when he asked

_-“What would you do if you were independent and out of this household (Y/n)?”_

I looked at him; he was in his own thoughts, but conscious waiting of my answer. I wasn’t sure why he asked that, but to be truthful, that is indeed my dream, to finally be 18 and get out of this house, and live my own life studying on what I like. I have more than enough savings on my account to live nearly as I am, pay tuition and have my place.  Since early, I’ve take every allowance since I remember, spending almost anything, for that day. Even not having it, I would try my best to achieve that.

-“Implying that I actually can get out of my parents power? Hmmm, I would move out, get into University; maybe get a part time job, having dates with a lawyer…things like that”

 _-”Sounds good”_ –Smith didn’t move but smiled a bit –“ _If is what you want, I’ll support it 100%”_

_-“Why you ask?”_

_-“To be prepared and take responsibility”_

_-“What?”_ –And for some reason I thought of that Levi said. Why everything is so eerie? People seem to know something I don’t…

-“ _Is nothing. Well, now that I have a break, I’m not sure of what to do”_

_-“How so? You don’t have more work?”_

_-“I do, in two hours”-_ He said after looking at his watch _–“Want to take a walk?”_

_-“Let’s go”_

 

_> >>>>>>> _

 

Talking about stupid things we ended up taking a whole tour around the house, discovering places I already forgot. Erwin took every chance he had to get closer to me and grab my hand or kiss me on the forehead or cheek, saying that he loved to see my red face. When we returned to square one, in front of the office I wasn’t sure of what to do, I didn’t want to leave him, but I was too shy to tell him. My parents and Clara was still busy and the rest of the maids left, so I gathered all my guts and grabbed his tie to kiss him deeply on the lips, feeling his hunger and desire. The height difference was so obvious, it was difficult to be balanced but he grabbed me while responding to my affection. A minute later I let go smiling and nervous full of adrenaline.

_-“You like danger don’t you?”_

_-“Shut up, just be grateful…”_ –I said playfully and bit my lower lip _–“Well, I’ll be in my room, call me if you need me”_

Gently he leaned towards me and whispered just for me to hear – _“I need you now”_

I swallowed and wrapped my fists. My heart was beating really fast. I needed him too

 _-“Five minutes. Just give me five minutes”_ –And I climbed those stairs as fast as I could, not turning back. I used my time wisely, to clean myself quickly and change myself into a light dress, fixed my hair and some lip balm. –“ _Oh my, what did I just do…I’m so nervous”._ The door knocked.

I opened the door softly and there he was, I couldn’t say anything when he entered and kissed me passionately pressing me to the door already closed. I missed his touch, his smell, his taste _…”You have no idea of how much I’ve been waiting for this” –_ he said under his breath, pressing himself to me, conquering my mouth with his tongue making me his again.

He started giving me butterfly kisses on the neck and chest, making me give little moans, he then slid one hand from my hip to my breast, making me whimper, as his thumb coursed back and forth across my sensitive nipple, ever so slowly, over and over again. Too breathless to speak I watched his face, and saw that he seemed wonder-struck by my figure, as if was his first time seen it. He made a circle around the areola with his tongue, making me wanting to moan, but I had to be cautious to not make too much noise. My hand went to his perfect blond hair, and buried itself there, pressing him closer, making him devour what he had merely sampling.

He took his time; he paused and watched the involuntary responses his touch had in me. I grew quite frantic and pleaded in soft, half-coherent words, exploring his body as he was doing with mine, finding my way to his pants, unbuttoning it and finding his dick, hard and big. He lift his head and kissed me on the lips again in approval, while I closed my hand tightly around it stroking him, feeling his groans growing stronger. I started slowly at first, but I wanted to pleasure his, just as much as he does. I stroked his dick harder making him stop the kiss and lock eyes with me, closing his eyes when the storm of pleasure was growing stronger. I changed places, pressing him against the door and kneeling to taste him myself. This was my first time, and I got surprised of my own actions, I wanted to do this.

With my tongue I started licking the tip of his dick and then the whole length, looking up to see how vulnerable he was. His was holding his moans as hard as he could and with his last conscious action he locked the door, to avoid any further surprise. This was out moment, just us.   

I could hear how his breathing became more and more erratic with the teasing, but it was over when I took it all in my mouth, rhythmically, in and out slowly but precise and with enough pressure. When we locked eyes again, his eyes were full of lust, the Smith I knew wasn’t there, and instead, the animalistic one took over. He grabbed my hair and while I was sucking him he pressured me to take it all, until he could hear me gag he wouldn’t let me go to get air, that turned him on so much, and me too. I could do this for a long time if I can get to see that expression on his face.   He did that until he knew he was close to cum and made me stand up to kiss me again fervently.

He lifted up my dress getting rid of it, same with his tie, shirt and pants walking across my room to my bed. Already lying down, he positioned himself, painting me with kisses and touches; sliding his hand now to my inner thigh and then pressing my clit through the fabric of my panties.  _–“Right now I want you in the swiftest and most primitive way I can have you”-_ he said with a serious face ready to make the best sex.

Erwin took off her panties and his trousers once and for all, to get ready to part her legs and eat her like the best and last dessert he could have in his life. I let out a long, low cry and Smith reached up to cup one hand over my mouth, I was being too loud, probably. I rocked under his tongue, my hips rising and falling as he led them to do and he teased without mercy. Until he was satisfied, he wanted both of us to climax together.

The turned me over, facing the bed and having it as my support in four offering myself to my lover. Erwin found my opening that was waiting to receive him, and thrust himself inside me with a fierce cry. I moved myself at his pace, enjoying fully the interaction. Just when I felt the feeling growing in my stomach, he would notice and slowed the pace, dipping his head to plant light kisses along the length of my backbone.

Finally our bodies collided hard, then harder and with a great sob, we came together, falling into the mattress, exhausted, to gather strength to cuddle and relaxing.

 He had no trouble to leave after. Actually, Clara finished the lemon pie and we ate a piece each.

 

 

SCENE 5

 

_-“Omg, did you see that pass?!”_

_-“He’s almost there (y/n)!! We’re going to win!”_

_-“Score!!”_ –Ymir and I screamed with all our energy after the first game ended and won.  All years were the same, the season would never fail to impress and give such adrenaline to everyone. The whole gang was there, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Krista, Ymir and I wearing some personalized t-shirts and holding signs to cheer up on our team, but more for Reiner.

Everyone went home after talking a bit to Reiner and a scout came to have a word with the rugby player; they wanted to prepare for the big event tomorrow. I waited for him and meanwhile I was texting Smith who was finishing signing s couple of papers he needed to send overseas by tomorrow. At the end I told him to pick me up in a while. Is not fair to bother Reiner tonight.

 _-“So, I got my first offer”_ –he said walking my way making my look up my cellphone.

_-“That so amazing Reiner! I’m so proud!”_

_-“Oh, I forgot to make an acceptance speech”_ –he laugh

_-“I’m sure you will have a bunch of offers this season, all the guys seem on perfect conditions”_

_-“They are. Oh, thanks for coming to the game”_

_-“I would never miss it” –_ We chat for a little while and I heard a phone ring, but wasn’t mine. As I checked my purse I saw that Ymir left her phone with me before the game because she didn’t trusted the pockets. I got the call and was her calling from Krista’s phone relieved that I still got it and I was still on school, so she could come get it back.

Waiting for a bit I talked to Reiner about his plans for the night with his team on a restaurant and the rugby coach, he was making fun of the “messed-ups” during the last training and game.

 

**_Smith to (Y/n)_ **

_I’m on the parking lot. Come when you’re ready_

I read the text and probably it was better for me to get going before Ymir and the others, I told her in advance. I left the phone with Reiner who still needed to wait for his mates and made my way to Erwin’s car.

 

 _-“Gosh thanks god you’re still here! My baby, I left you”_ –said the brunette talking to her phone _–“Did (Y/n) left too long ago?”_

_-“Not at all, I thought you saw her on your way here”_

_-“Hmmm…I didn’t. Well, you’re leaving now?”-_ Ymir asked hearing the voices of men coming out of the dressing room

_-“I guess so, I’ll walk you to the car”_

_-“Sure_ ”

The two friends walked to the parking lot chit chatting about banal stuff, the tall blond looking at some messages of his rugby whatsapp group and listening to Ymir’s dilemma with her costume, when they were there, she couldn’t see the car anywhere. Making a huge effort checking all the cars she saw a familiar figure running towards a man leaning on a car on the outside of the place.

She could see how she ran to him and kissed him. They were (Y/n) and Erwin Smith.

-“Hey Ymir, where’s the…”

-“Hey Reiner, I suddenly want to go to the bathroom, you know where it is??. Guide me, hurry up”- She said taking the man somewhere else, before he looked at the scene. Right in time, she could change directions without noticing, and she could make sure (Y/n) was gone.

 

 

SCENE 6

 

The big day arrived.

The school was turned into a castle with big decorations and flamboyant details, including printed fabrics on the walls, exquisite food, candles, orchestra, lights, the costume for the employees and teachers, carpets, all details were covered to make the party a full amazing experience. Well known, that my family is the first promoter of this event.

I had a makeup artist and a stylist to do my hair, while Clara checked and made sure the details of the dress were ready, at the last minute I change the design a bit, and the mask I was going to wear. Since morning I’ve been talking to Reiner, listening to their drama because he was hating the idea of using a white wig.

 

>>>>>>>> 

 

  _-“I don’t trust this party, not at this moment. She can’t go alone!”_

_-“Isn’t she going with Reiner? She won’t be alone “_

_-“Yes in a place where everyone’s identity is unknown and easily an outsider can come in”_

_-“There will be guards everywhere checking everyone’s ID before entering the place…what more?”-_ Mr. Voss asked his wife

_-“You should send someone to keep an eye on her”_

_-“Like who? You want a bodyguard now?”_

_-“Then think something!! We can’t let a fucking bug ruin everything now”_ –She left the dining table and the man after taking his last bite went back to his office when Smith just arrived from a meeting with a client outside. He got an idea, he could pay him as much as he wanted, for just for that night, the lawyer would be making rounds around the party checking (Y/n), reporting any weird movement and taking her out of there if someone like Alex Blanc were to appear there. The young man agreed.

 

<<<<<<<<

 

Just in time Reiner arrived in a black limousine, with his proper attire. Clara was the only one to send me away with Erwin, who told me earlier he was going to be going as my guard from time to time. I wasn’t sure why, but that’s how it is. The ride was pleasant; we needed to pick up the others at their homes until we arrived to Ymir’s house, who were startled when she saw me and looked awkward every time I talked to her.

Already in the school, it was absolutely amazing the change of the whole structure, some guards were on the entrance looking for everyone’s ID and checking the invitations to the event, more than one were sent away for trying to sneak in. The group stayed together for some time, eventually each couple wanted their privacy, but recognizing them was difficult, for the masks and the lighting.

Reiner and I danced like dorks for a good time before going almost camping at the food station, I received Erwin’s first message saying he was on the place and that he already saw me assaulting the turkey. He was going to come back in two hours.

 _-“Hey, we’ve been chosen as king and queen! Ymir y Krista are our rivals”_ \- My partner said after bringing something to drink.

_-“Really? It will be tough competition, is anyone else?”_

_-“I’m not sure, people are proposing names, but nothing official besides us”_

_-“Good, oh by the way, that wig…is a lady-killer”_

_-“I’m melting with this shit” –_ He took off the wig and tried to look a place where to hide it _–“Where do I put this now? …oh, let me leave this in my locker, is near”_

_-“Sure, go”_

 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

I stayed there and my phone rang, is weird, I thought Smith would call or appear in two hours. But it was a private number, that I didn’t pick up. The only ones who had this number was Smith and my close friends.

 _-“Of course you wouldn’t pick up”-_ Someone talked to me behind my back. I turned and saw a disguised person, with a mask – _“Should we…dance?”_

_-“Who are you? How did get in here?”_

_-“I thought you would at least remember my voice (Y/n)”-_ he took off his mask for a second to reveal himself as Alex Blanc

_-“I’ll call security”_

_-“Ah Ah, no no little girl. Look what I have here”-_ He showed me a picture of Erwin and I kissing, but not in front of school, but from before, when we were on the car _–“I can put this photo on that projector there. I’m sure everything will happen fast. But I don’t want to do that, is not my style to ruin people’s relationship, not his. I want to talk about something else. Shall we?”_

Alex covered his face again and extended his hand to me. I took it and walked to the middle of the dancing floor.

_-“This was the only way to find you because you haven’t read my emails”_

_-“Why should I?”_

_-“It concerns you. Especially because your name is in all the documents of the Voss Household”_ –I looked at him – _“Didn’t you know that you’ve been used as a cover by your parents for their ‘special activities’?”_

_-“What?”_

_-“That’s all”_ –He grabbed and dragged me closer to him, so he could lean to talk to my ear – _“I hope all of you go to fucking hell and rot there. That is not even enough to pay for what you’ve done”_

He pushed me, and with signs he told me _“I’ll call you again”_

 _-“(Y/n)!”-_ Reiner startled me, I was shaking _–“You should have waited for me to dance, look at you dancing alone here. I was looking for you”_

_-“So…Sorry Reiner, I was just looking for something and I ended up here”_

_-“No problem, should we dance then?”_

_“Yeah, just let me send a message real quick”_ –I hesitated a bit, if I should text Smith about Blanc, and that I was more than sure that he wasn’t alone. But in the end I didn’t, I wanted to investigate for myself not minding the party anymore.

After dancing two songs, the ballads began. My mind weren’t thinking much about the situation so I just agreed to stay dancing a couple more songs. He from time to time said something and tried to make jokes to make me laugh, I tried hard to concentrate on him and just enjoy the rest of the night, at least for Reiner. Just then I know he said something but I couldn’t hear when the music suddenly changed to a loud one, even after repeating it for a couple of times, I couldn’t hear so he pushed me closer to him. Me with my face a little tilt so he could say whatever he wanted but he took the chance and kissed me. I froze myself and pushed him a bit to stop that.

 _-“Gosh, I’m sorry…I…”_ –Indeed, the music was too loud to hear and I was too shocked to want to hear his explanation. Before everyone gathered on the dance floor to move like crazy, I ran away from the site, leaving him there fighting to make his way, and hide myself at the bathroom where Ymir was coming out.

 _-“Oh sorr…(Y/n)? What happened?” –_ She asked me

_-“Oh, I needed to use the bathroom, for some air. Ehmm, I’m not feeling well”_

_-“Will you go home?”_

_-“Probably…I’m not sure right now”_ –My phone started ringing again, it was Reiner. Ymir saw but said nothing, it was awkward for some reason, and she’s being ignoring me all night. My phone rang again, but this time was Smith. I hanged up without answering and sent a quick text.

 _-“How’s your boyfriend? Is he going to come?”_ –That was sudden

_-“I don’t think so…”_

_-“I see…Well, if you don’t feel good, you should go home, even though would be sad for Reiner. Will you call Mr. Smith?”_

_-“No...I better get a cab or something”- I took a deep sigh and prepared myself to go –“Well, let’s see each other on Monday?”_

_-“Yeah, sure”_ –I began to walk when Ymir stopped me grabbing my wrist _–“(Y/n)…”_

I looked at her confused, but felt like it was serious – _“Nothing…get better. Call me if you need anything, I’m your best friend…”_

_-“…Yes of course Ymir. Thanks a lot”_

 

_< <<<<<<<<<< _

 

Once home I took Clara by surprise because no one was expecting me. My parents were gathered in the agency side of the house and I entered into my father’s office where Erwin wasn’t. I was smart enough to always discover my family’s codes, hidings and passwords of everything, thanks to Clara, and just that way I looked into the hidden folders of my father’s computer.

Never in my life have I’ve been curious about my family’s business, because it was modeling and stock related issues, I didn’t really care. Not until now. The computer was clean, then, something else, somewhere in this office.

The library, the books, the desk, drawers, closet, paintings… Oh I found it, a hidden empty space on the carpet under the meeting table. A safe with a stupid code was there, the birth date of his last lover. And there it was…just the tip of the iceberg.

Both of my parents entered the office looking at the mess I left and saw the papers I got from the safe. Their faces, turned pale and shocked.

 _-“What the hell did you do?!”_ –My mother yelled

 _-“Are you…really raising your voice at me? Are you serious?”_ –I lifted a pack of folders with her name and signature all over so she could see, sitting on the couch, not knowing what to do.

 _-“Give me that you little prick!”_ –She tried to take away the files from me, by force, but I didn’t let her _–“Give it back (Y/n), let’s talk about this”_ \- said my father, making my mother stop.

_-“Talk?”_

_-“Yes, talk._ _I’m sure you saw we’re all involved in this. If you decide to do something stupid, you’ll go down too”_

_-“How you fucking dare to say that to me. I didn’t ask for this”_

_-“But you are girl, now give me that”_

_-“I won’t!!” –_ My mother jumped at me again trying to get the stuff out of my hand, and seeing that she wasn’t able to, she started to punch me in the head, grabbing my clothes and ripping them. Clara entered the office screaming like crazy out of concern, trying to separate both of us, with no success because my mother pushed her so hard insulting her, she fall and hit herself with a glass furniture. The house went silent and I, looking at my poor maid injured and terrified, paralyzed me. My mother, of course didn’t cared, and took what she wanted.

I helped Clara get on her feet and leave the room, telling her to take the cash of my wallet and go to the hospital and that I would check on her later. After the woman left I realized more maids were on the house when I saw the corridor outside the room, all of them with eyes like plates when they say the state of my clothes and hair. _“If you’re done, please leave the house”_ –I said them.

That was enough to start another fight with my mother who asked who I think I was to give order in her house, and my dad tying convince, himself, that everything was for my sake, and was right.

_-“You actually don’t care about me, you never have. You only need me alive to keep using my name on papers to wash your hands, and clean the money with your business, right?”_

_-“Stop talking bullshit kid, what the hell do you know? You had to help your family, even with just your name; after all, your parents and legal representatives are us”_

_-“How can you call yourself ‘parents’? Can’t you understand that this is called money laundry and drug dealing?!” –_ I yelled –“ _And you’re using my name to buy that shit?!”_

 _-“Yes, and you’ve been eating with that money you ungrateful bitch” –_ The woman slapped me as hard as she pushed me to the floor– _“Your school, clothes, food even your stupid maid has been paid with that money!”_

_-“Stop making me the bad here, I never asked to be in an elite school, or have brand clothes or even a maid. You gave me that because you knew you needed to buy me somehow and because you were never there, you threw money and me and problem solved”_

_-“Is that all you have to say?”_

_-“Why you want me to tell you how many times both of you had an affair? How I know that I have a step sister? How you never wanted to get a divorce because you only wanted my father’s money?”_

My parents got so angry that I just heard a bunch of nonsense really loud at the same time, my mother, took the swarovsky ornament that was near the office’s sofa and slammed that at me. I know it was hard, that I would bleed anytime, but I didn’t black out. Still she had the chance to grab my hair and kept hitting me until I also got a ashtray and slammed that at her. My father, as the most disgusting character, served himself a glass of whisky not even watching the animalistic scenario. Was until Clara came back and saw the scene and with all she has she took me out, mad as a lioness, threatening about calling the police if they dared to follow us or do something afterwards. They let us go.

 _-“Miss I couldn’t leave you there…Oh my, we should go to the hospital, you’re bleeding all over the place”_ –Clara said helping me get into the taxi she got.

_-“Don’t worry…you go…stay with your daughters, go to the hospital. I’ll take care of myself”_

_-“How can you say that in your state? Miss”_

_-“I have t go somewhere, please Clara. Go with your family”_

_-“Will you be ok? What if they look for you?”_

_-“They won’t…They can’t_ ”

 

>>>>>>>>> 

 

_Knock Knock_

_-“Is me Erwin” –_ I said

Erwin opened the door of his apartment in a flash, he was still dressed, and probably he came back from my school after not finding me anywhere. I received calls from him.

 _-“Do you know how concer…what the…?”_ –He saw me, his face changed completely, from surprised to anger, to concern. Cupping my face and then hugging me he told me to go to the hospital, already knowing how this happened and who did it.

 _-“I want to get out of there…Take me out of my house, please”_ –I cried

_-“Do you know…everything already?”_

_-“What?”-_ I lift my head in surprise to see him _–“Did you?”_

_-“Yes, and I will take you out of there….”_

_“….I promise”_

_A true masquerade_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff yeas. Drama time.  
> I loved writing this.
> 
> Till next time, idk when, but I will write!


	15. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is out of the house, and everyone else are starting a game of chess looking for a victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write all this today. Finally, I updated everything in less than a week (after being busy for weeks)  
> I ended up with a headache, but I'm happy with the result, hope you're too.  
> Sorry for the wait, don't worry I won't stop writing. Sorry also for spelling and grammar mistakes, english is not my mother tongue and my head hurts.
> 
> I do not own SnK, but I own the story.  
> Enjoy!

****** This means change to a third-person-POV.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After getting out of the hospital, we got back to the car where I stayed silent. Erwin closed the door on his side and looked down.

 _-”I should have told you earlier...I was waiting to get some things done”_ -he started.

_-”I just want to ask two things, will you answer me with the truth?”_

_-”Of course”_

I hesitated. ‘ _Of course_ ’ seemed not enough, for some reason he was making me doubt, I didn’t wanted him to be like my parents. The hit would be too hard.

_-”My parents. Do they have worst things than drug dealing and money laundering?”_

_-”Yes”_ -I knew it. I knew that was just the head of the iceberg.

_-”Did you became closer to me because of my family or money?”_

_-”At first yes, but not the money. My job was and is to gather information about your parent’s illegal deals” -_ He made a five second pause that felt like an hour - _”However, falling in love with you wasn’t on my plans. I told you before, my goal changed, so I decided to do my job while taking care of you and being responsible of you (Y/n)”_

 

- _”But, do you understand that you’re the one destroying my family right? You’re really aware that I’m part of the Voss family, want it or not, and their reputation is mine too…”_ -I mean, actually I understand, my family ended up being the most disgusting thing on this earth and they should be punished harshly. I’m not taking their side, but what about the consequences? What happens next? - _”..the one I love, you, is the responsible of the hell that will come for them, and for me”_

 _-”(Y/n), I’ll make sure...I’ll be responsible of you, I’ll make sure to keep you safe from those hardships. You have me, you’re not alone, not anymore” -_ Smith took my hands and turn me so I could look at him in the eyes, I was shaking, crying, nervous, sad, angry, scared...really scared. How everything ended like this?

 

Back to his apartment, I wasn’t feeling well and declined Erwin’s offer of making dinner and went to the bathroom to get a bath, get changed and sleep. I had enough for the day.

 

>>>>>>>>

 

My phone rang in the late morning, maybe more than once. The room had thick curtains to block the brightness but a ray of light crossed the room. I saw behind me and there he was, sleeping peacefully, I looked at his features and messy hair; he was hugging me, so I couldn’t move  much if I didn’t wanted to wake him up.

The phone rang again, a text.

 

**_Reiner to (Y/n)_ **

_Hi (Y/n), how are you feeling?_

_I called you a couple of times and because I’ve been worried since yesterday, I went to your house, but they told me you’re not there._

_Are you in the club? Call me_

 

Damn, I have to do something. I texted back -so I wouldn’t wake up Erwin- saying that I was on a spa somewhere else and that I could see him in the club for lunch.

Slowly I started moving away my ‘boyfriend’s’ arms to get up. He woke up when I was dressing myself with the undergarment I had under the masquerade dress and a suit of him, so I could change on the club.

Still lying down in the bed he saw me - _”Going out?”_

 _-”Yes, Reiner texted, I left him hanging yesterday, I need to make act of presence today_ ”

- _”Where you’ll be?”_

_-”The club, I will take lunch there and come back”_

_-”The club? I have a meeting there today”_

_-”Really?”_

_-”With the chairman, the preparations of the pageant are almost ready. Remember I still work for your family” -_ He sat, he was shirtless. I can’t deny that it was hard to not look at his muscles and abs. But his response made me think once again.

_-”That’s something else I wanted to ask. What have you been doing with my parents? Have you help them, even after knowing all they were doing?”_

_-”I always knew what they were doing. I went to your house like a spy, yes, helping them if that gave me the information I wanted”_  

- _”For whom do you work?”_

 _-”The special intelligence police unit”_ -There was so much things I didn’t know. I feel so stupid now, he knows everything about everything regarding me...He never lied to me, I hope, but he retained too much information that I doubt everything, I’m afraid he will detonate another bomb at me, that he is someone else I don’t recognize anymore. And I’m not sure if I can take it...

_-”Is your name even Erwin Smith?”_

_-”Yes…(Y/n), come, let’s talk”_

_-”I don’t want to be late for my reunion. I’ll take a taxi. See you later Erwin”_

 

I couldn’t see him in the eyes. I didn’t wanted to talk, I’m scared.

 

<<<<<<<<<

 

_-“Am I too late?”_

_-”Not at all!, how are you (Y/n), feeling better?”_

_-”Well, kinda. But I want to cheer up and make it up to you today, so let’s have fun”_

_-”Hahahaha alright gurl!”_

 

I enjoyed my lunch with Reiner, I gave the excuse I had a huge stomach ache and I had to go from the party, and it was unfortunate because we won the “King and Queen” title at the end. He indeed gave me my tiara and he put his crown. Spending time eating and watching videos from yesterday, we walked around and ended up somewhere else, hours pass by quick and soon we had guests. The Club’s Chaiman, Ymir and Erwin entered the Tea area.

Ymir looked at us and normally she would be cheerful screaming all over the place, but she was not. She gave a big smile and walked towards our table, we stood up to greet the men and talk to the girl.

- _”I heard you mother gave a big party at school yesterday, Ymir told me about it”_ -said the Chairman.

_-”Oh yes, she likes doing things on big scale”_

_-”Sure she does. Is good to see you here, and good thing Ymir was around, Mr. Smith told us you would be here”_ -I saw Erwin who had a peaceful face, probably also concerned by how I left his apartment this morning - _”Feel free to keep what you’re doing, we adults will be talking about business”_

 

Ymir sat with us, an air of tension could be felt, it was sharp.

 _-”Do you feel better now (Y/n)? You looked pale yesterday” -_ She asked

- _”I’m good...I guess I needed some sleep”_

_-”At what time did you got home? I called but they told me you weren’t there”_

_-”Oh…” -_ I was in the corner, as the heir of the Club, Ymir knows when I check in or out, and I told that excuse to Reiner.

- _”She slept here Ymir, you should know more than anyone” -_ The boy said distracted by his cellphone. Ymir saw me and I gave a ‘fuck’ face.

- _”Really? I didn’t know. The party left me exhausted, I didn’t ask the personel if you were here...I should have thought that hahahahahah!”_

We didn’t mind and I felt like my soul came to my body again. Talking about anecdotes later we started laughing and playing old games with our hands, after a while my wrist started hurting a bit and when I checked cautiously, I saw a bruise that I got from the fall after my mother slapped me.

 _-”What happened to you??”_ -asked her, Reiner got alarmed too.

- _”I was trying to put my dress on the upper closet and I fell on my hand, that’s probably it”_

 _-”Gosh you scared the shit out of me (Y/n)” -_ Reiner said _-”Yeah, let me find a cream for that bruise, I have an amazing one from Japan, wait here”_

 

Alone again, Reiner kept looking at my wrist.

- _”Was it really that you fell?”_

_-”What do you mean?”_

_-”(Y/n), you know that if anything happen, you can go to my house and stay there as long as you want, my parents love you as if you were their daughter”_

-”I know Reiner...thanks….”

- _”This will sound out the blue, and I know you have a boyfriend, but even if you need an extreme measure to get out of your house, we can get married”_ -he dropped - _”I know you don’t have feelings for me, but as a friend, I can do that just to protect you. Your parents won’t be against”_

_-”Reiner...I…”_

_-”Think about it. Is a good idea, we can split up after some time”_

 

My immediate reaction was looking at my side, at the next table where Erwin and the Chairman where, I could see how his head was slightly to the side, he heard everything. Ymir came back with the cream, she took my hand and applied it, after noticing we were silent she started talking again.

_-”Did the cat got your tongue? why so serious?”_

_-”I didn’t notice...we’re too used to each other I guess. We don’t mind being silent” -_ I replied, Smith was still listening, I wonder what is he thinking.

 

The time to go came, the Chairman and Smith finished talking, and Reiner was going to give Ymir a ride to Krista’s house (because is implied that I’m staying at the Club, I would stay here). _-”Wait for me, I have to get my purse_ ” -she said.

The two men and Ymir went up, I stayed awkwardly again with the blond guy.

 

***********

The Chairman stayed in his office and after Ymir got her things back she rushed to get the elevator before it took off, she saw Erwin was there, waiting to take it too. When the elevator arrived, they got in.

- _”Wasn’t you right?_ ” -Ymir asked

_-”What?”_

_-”The one who gave (Y/n) the bruise on her wrist”_ -She wasn’t looking at him, she just wanted the answer.

-” _I wasn’t, why are y…”_

 _-”That’s all I need to know, then it was her mother. The rumors are true”_ -Ymir turned to look at the lawyer on the eyes to say a last thing - _”Just know that, as (Y/n)’s friend, I care about her and if anything happens, I will do something. Personally I think she’s better and more protected with Reiner, you work for them and you are...an adult. Have that in mind….and don’t tell her I know, have a good day Mr. Smith”_

_-”Thank you, same for you”_

 

_***********_

Reiner and Ymir went to the car he has parked on front of the Club. Both talking about how tired they got, the topic about (Y/n) came back.

- _”Reiner, I support you if you want to take care of her. I’ve been hearing some rumors about her household and seems terrible_ ”

- _”I’ve heard them too. What’s with the comment now?”_

_-”(Y/n) left the masquerade yesterday because Alex Blanc went to see her. I saw him after she left_

_-”What? Again?”_

_-”I think……..just, try to take her out of her house for now”_

_-”Actually, I told her the same and asked her to marry me”_

_-”She should...instead of that dude”_

_-”You know her boyfriend??”_

_-”No...I’m just saying...fuck the boyfriend, let’s go”_

 

_ >>>>>>>>>>> _

 

Erwin found me reading the cream instructions Ymir left me on the main area of the Club. He sat in the front sofa and reclined folding his arms on his chest looking at me, he was serious.

_-”You’re going to the apartment or you made more plans for today?”_

_-”I’m not sure, I can’t spend too much time here. Let me grab some clothes from my room here, I don’t have anything to wear in your place”_

_-”I’ll go with you”_

_-”Why?”_

_-”You don’t want me to go with you?”_

_-”That’s not what I said...is just, this is the Club Erwin…”_

_-”Fine, I won’t” -_ The tone on his voice changed when he said that. He sounded mad - _”I’ll wait here”_

_-”Are you mad?”_

_-”No, I’m not”_

_-”Are you jealous?”_

_-”No” -_ He is. If he could, he would punch Reiner so hard because of what he said. His proposal, about other things, is something that shocked me but I haven’t truly digested. Marriage is a serious thing, no matter how urgent and desperate you are, you are, by law, married to someone, and there’s a possibility that once you want to ‘split up’, it won’t be as easy as you thought it would be.

_-”Yes you are, is written all over your face. Reiner is just a friend”_

_-”He’s still a man who have strong feelings for you (Y/n). I’m not exactly happy that someone asked my girlfriend to marry, but I know about intentions”_

_-”Well, that won’t happen, don’t be so mad” -_ I stood up _-”I’ll go to take some clothes then, I’ll be back”_

 _-”(Y/n)” -_ I stopped to see him, he was still serious, but something changed -” _I love you_ ” -he said softly.

 

After coming back we went to his apartment again, he went straight to his closet to make room for my clothes, then I unpacked the luggage. I wasn’t used to Erwin’s apartment, I feel like a complete stranger, yet he makes every effort to make me feel home. Will it be like this? After everything is over, is here where I will stay? What I will do? This is the feeling when you start all over again, from 0? It’s scary…

My tears started to run down my face, I kneeled down watching my bag with the clothes I remember Clara picked for me saying “ _Because our Miss have to be always wear pretty clothes”,_ those days are gone. Smith came to the room and when he spotted me he kneeled too and hugged me tightly, words were not needed for him to understand my pain and my dilemma about my situation and his role in all of this. _”I’m sorry_ ” he repeated, and his thumb dried my tears and raised my face so he could see me and kiss me.

A bittersweet kiss, in the middle of the minimalist room. It got much stronger after a minute, but no lust was involved, just pure love.  His hands touched me warmly, softly as if I was made of glass and his mouth leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over my face and neck. Naturally, he started taking off my blouse gently while kissing me, and my hands did the same; Smith removed my bra and lifted me to the bed where he lay me. I still had watery eyes and a bit of a runny nose, that made Erwin, who was on top of me, laugh a bit before kissing me again and proceeded to take out my short and pantys, all together at once.

 _-”Let me make you feel better my love_ ” -and proceeded to go down my two legs to taste what he considered paradise.

His tongue went on circles, and every now and then he sucked or kissed my clit, pressing it softer or stronger, depending on my body reaction and how my moans that were getting louder every time. He loved when I showed that I was enjoying, that he was making me feel that way. Then he penetrated me with his tongue and fingers, curved enough to get to my g spot, and rhythmically he took them in and out; I felt and saw how wet I was  when he took out his fingers, just when I was about to cum, and sucked them with his mouth. He made it look so hot, at that point I wanted him so much inside me, he knew and after taking out his pants and trousers, Smith placed himself in position to make my wish come true.

Like waves, softly, we made love.

We looked at each other almost all the time, while he was thrusting me, the feeling of the coming orgasm came progressively. _“I love you too much (Y/n)”_ -he said, making it deeper, making me let out a loud moan; “ _I love you too Erwin”_ -I gasped -” _...do me harder, I want you”._ So he did, he increased the velocity and changed position, on his knees while I laid down, so he could see all my body dance at the pace of pleasure, and his dick inside me that was making that happen. I got louder, he was penetrating me hard, I could see stars; the orgasm finally came for me first, I clenched my toes and fists in order to control myself “ _Omg, Erwin!_ ” was the only thing I could say. Meanwhile he kept thrusting me until he started grunting until he took his dick out and cum on my stomach.

 

After that, he cleaned me and stayed with me on the bed until we both went to sleep.

 

*********

(Y/n) stayed all weekend on Erwin’s house and on monday, as usual, he had to to work at the Voss’ house and she had to go to school. The lawyer found the huge mess on the house once the couple told him the situation and the fact that (Y/n) has been out of the house since last friday.

They asked Erwin to come with a plan to keep the information safe, using a third person as mandator, destroying part of the files and legitimate some papers on which they had falsified their daughter’s signature. He had a plan, but he first needed to gather as much information as possible, that same week could be the last week he would be working for the Voss’.

 

That afternoon, he left the house before the woman decided to have a meeting with her husband, and went to a famous avenue where famous brands were in and lots of rich people hanged around shopping. When he found the one he wanted he, a three story departmental store, he asked exactly for what he wanted, a ring. Smith payed and left the information of the cut, size and color of the ring, so he could get it three days after, on his way out, on the first floor a raven haired man was with the company of the famous Alex Blanc.

 

-” _But look what we have here, the one and only Erwin Smith_ ” -Blanc said cheerfully walking towards the blonde - _”I think I must present myself properly, not like last time at the hotel. Alexander Blanc”_

- _”You know who I am already, there’s no need for me to introduce myself”_

_-”Hey, Erwin, is your chess game going smooth?”_

_-”Why? Are you concerned Levi?”_

_-”Sure I am, I want to see what piece you move next, because I’m afraid I may do a check mate”_

_-”Let’s see”_ \- Smith was walking towards the main door when Ackerman’s words stopped him  

 _-”How are the things going with you girlfriend, Erwin?”_ -Alex smiled at the shot man’s words _\- ”I heard she hasn’t been home for the past weekend. Is she staying at your place?”_

He said nothing

- _”How does it feel? to do it with...a schoolgirl? Sure is refreshing...enjoy (Y/n) while you can”_

 _-”I will, I will do it all my life” -_ The lawyer left and Ackerman’s cell phone rang, while he was talking on the phone a dry sound was heard, as if something big and heavy fell to the floor, making the personel, Alex and Levi turn to where Reiner was standing. The boy was looking for a necklace for (Y/n) but got immersed on the male shoe section on the first floor, and without realizing, he was listening to the conversation of the trio.

 

_-”What did you say? (Y/n)..and that man…, is true? What you said right now is true??”_

Levi ended talking and hanged up, curiously happy about this new outcome - _”You’re Mr. Braun right? Don’t tell me you’re another ‘Romeo’ of Miss Voss...I’m afraid your love will not be corresponded and someone got way ahead of you”_

 

Reiner was too shocked to say anything, he now understood everything, he could see through all those little details, gestures, looks, words (Y/n) once said.

 

 _-”Poor guy, even though he knows nothing, just the fact that he was left by an older guy who even slept with his crush, left him worse than Nagasaki after the bomb” -_ The two gave a sarcastic smile and turned to go _-”He has no chance at all, what a loser” -_ They laughed and disappeared.

 

***************

I saw almost everyone at school today. Jean told me Reiner took the day off because he had a special training in an university field. Ymir was kind of distant, she talked to me as usual but she always was in the middle of something  and too busy. I wanted to go out with everyone after school but when I was in history class the principal’s assistance came looking for me, saying that I had permission to go out early.

It was too late when two bodyguards appeared and made me go with them to a car who would take us to my house.

 

The living room, perfectly clean, with fresh flowers and a background music of Vivaldi, had my parents seated and a Levi Ackerman just in front, all waiting for me.

 _-”I hope you’ve been well sleeping around, who knows where (Y/n)”_ -My mother said - _”But the game is over”_

 _-”(Y/n), we’ve been talking and a decision was made for the sake of the family and yourself, of course. As you know, all this, includes you, but is also for you, and we can’t let it go to waste. Therefore, we, being your parents and legal representatives we decided to make a deal, so in case anything happens, you can keep everything safe” -_ My father followed the talking.

 _-”What are you talking about?” -_ I asked, angry and scared, what kind of weird shit these people will tell me now?

- _”I think doing it before the pageant is perfect, we can have a party or whatever you want to do afterwards_ ” -Ackerman said taking a sip of his wine, and looked at me with that face I hated

_-”What is all this about? This is the last time I will ask”_

_-”No need to get angry (Y/n), come sit here with me”_ -He patted the empty place of the sofa next to him - _”After all, we’ll be a family”_

_-”What?”_

 

**_-”We’re getting married, my dear”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!!!  
> please shate, comment, give kudos, scream, hit something, feel free.  
> I will try to update faster (I'm graduating from university, so is a bit hectic), I'll do my best.
> 
> Love you all, till next time pals


	16. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is on sunday and nothing seems to be in the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is a long chapter. And I have to start announcing that "Natural Beauty" is ending soon. It probably has two or three more chapters left.  
> After thsi one I will write another fanfic, please stay tuned.  
> Hope you like this one and please support!  
> \----  
> I do not own SnK, and sorry for my beautiful grammar and spelling mistakes. Spanish is my mother tongue.

SCENE 1

 

 _-”The pageant is this week, so we already decided to host your wedding the day of the opening. I just sent the invitations, so, everyone known will be there”_ -It was disgusting seeing her so happy about it - _”You need to start looking for wedding dresses and tell me a palette you like, I’ll do the rest. Dear Levi, is anything special you would like to add to the bid day?”_

 _-”Yes, I would like to choose my best man. (Y/n), what do you think of Erwin Smith?” -_ This was truly a madhouse. This mas looked at me with a sadic smile, so happy about this outcome, being sure their whole little mafia won the game. My shock was so big I didn’t move from the entrance of the living room, and now I had to hear the fucking comments towards me and Smith.

- _”I think you’re fucking pathetic and immature. My answers is no!, I won’t be getting married with a shitty midget like you to please those monsters!_ ”   

- _”Darling, you don’t have a say in this conversation. You’re underage and we have the right as parents” -_ My mother said while going for a cup of champagne.

-” _All of you are insane...You still need my signature, and I won’t sign that paper”_

 _-”We’ll see_ ”

 

Just what kind of answer is that? I got sick of hearing but for a while I couldn’t go, I needed to know what they were all planning. After the stuff turned into a conversation of planning things that I clearly was against, I decided to leave. -” _You can’t leave (Y/n), this is your house_ ” -Father said.

They wouldn’t let me go now, wasn’t going to be nice if I escaped and just disappeared from their radar, so they hired two crazy bodyguards from before to make sure I wouldn’t go anywhere until the wedding.

 _-”Are you nuts? I can’t leave the house?”_ -I asked to the three of them

 _-”Well (Y/n), you know I can get a little territorial with what is mine. I think you’ve had enough fun outside your house, don’t you think?” -_ Levi said walking towards me and trying to get affectionate by caressing my face, I stepped back in disgust.

-” _Don’t you think you’re too ahead of things? Who do you think you are to choose what I can do or can’t”_

 _-”I’m your fiance. I do have rights too. Don’t make this hard, I don’t want to jail your ‘friend’ because of illegal sexual acts and possession of stolen information” -_ he whispered that.

 

There must be way to get out of this mess, I don’t believe this is a dead end. I turned around and went upstairs to my room, followed by the bodyguards. Once inside I called Erwin to see if he knew anything or if he could do something. “ _Your line has been suspended_ ”, I heard.  This was a complete joke. I opened my laptop and write an email to Erwin in a rush, someone knocked the door and was my new maid, Clara’s replacement, bringing snacks and telling me at what time tomorrow I would like to start trying wedding dresses; it was so obvious she was spying on me, looking if I was doing something fishy. -” _I won’t be trying any dresses, I have school tomorrow. Go tell them that”._

My dinner was delivered to the room and the only thing I could do was waiting for Smith’s reply...why he hasn’t replied?  

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

The next day it got me a huge deal to go to school, my parents weren't letting me and the new maid, Maria, was being really annoying. Followed by my the big gorillas, I got there and immediately Ymir appeared, seemed a bit angry, she was waiting for me since early and she wanted to be the first to see me.

 _-”What is this??!_ -She showed me the wedding invitation

- _”Fuck…” -_ I wasn’t expecting that the news would spread so fast -” _That’s what you called an arranged marriage Ymir”_

_-”Like...how?? I mean, did you even saw this? You’re getting married this sunday!”_

_-”I know that, don’t remind me that nightmare...but I’m not getting married. Ymir, I didn’t approved that”_

_-”Then do something!”_

_-”I’m trying! But right now I don’t know, I can’t even get out of my house, and no one is allowed to visit until the wedding”_

_-”For real? You’re just going to marry that Ackerman guy?” -_ This conversation was going to get heated, I asked my vultures to get me some privacy, making them step back some few steps. They were Levi’s advocated, I didn’t need them to hear all my criticism about the situation, even though everybody was aware of it.

_-”Damn Ymir, I didn’t say that. Don’t you see I have two fucking bodyguards following me? What do you think I can do? Escape to an island or somewhere like you? right now? so easy for you to say”_

_-”Gosh I don’t know, can’t you say you will marry Reiner instead of a twisted stranger?”_

_-”Oh my, no. That would be too cruel to him”_

_-”But it’s alright for you to do this? Don’t come with your pride bullshit (Y/n), you know you can do that”_

_-”You don’t know what you’re talking about, you don’t live in my house. I won’t mix Reiner in this situation” -_ What my parents wanted was to secure their money and put it somewhere they could ‘clean it’. The type of person who would accept to do that is Levi, because of course he’s involved and is of his interest to maintain his business and his client's secrets. Dragging Reiner into this would be making him an accomplice and that would cost him too high. His career, life, his family...I can’t do that to him. But how can Ymir get that, the rumors doesn’t go that far as I can see.

_-”Then call the police”_

_-”Ymir...seriously? do I have to repeat that I have company 24/7?”_

_-”Then why don’t you call your mysterious “boyfriend”, the lawyer. I’m sure he can do something since you have even slept together” -_ How does she know?? How can she bring that up like that?

_-”Wait...what? That was low”_

_-”....I shouldn’t have said that…”-_ She covered her mouth, she screwed up -” _But still, is no secret anymore.  You talk about “being cruel to Reiner” and you’ve been screwing around with an adult all this time. You never tell me anything (Y/n), I’m your best friend and yet I have to know your things by rumors or Reiner”_

_-”And you needed to spill it out like that? You don’t even know the situation Ymir, stop criticizing me, you’re no virgin Mary, but I don’t start saying shit of you like that. At least can you tell me since when you and Reiner know?”_

_-”Whatever, he heard it from Levi and Blanc, he told me yesterday. But I know since a while ago…and you know what? I think, no, I’m sure you don’t want to get out of your situation because you would lose your princess life, that’s why you give all those excuses and make yourself the victim all the time”_

_-”Omg…I can’t believe you said that Ymir….” -_ What the fuck was that? Forget school, I have to get out of here before I punch her. That was completely out of line - _“I’m done with you. I’m leaving this place”_

_-”Fine! Go then!”_

 

SCENE 2

 

Back home, Maria greeted me with her weird suspicious face asking why wasn’t I on school, and got back to the house. -” _Because I’m not allowed to go anywhere else Maria, you should know that”._ I wasn’t being mean to her, her solely intentions, faces and how she sneaked in everything I did, was enough to be annoyed.

 

My mother appeared from her agency side of the house to meet me.

- _”Oh my (Y/n), did you finally changed your mind?_ ” -She was so full of herself - _”I told you wasn't necessary. Instead, a bunch of designers sent me tons of wedding dresses. They all want you to exhibit their dresses”_

 _-”I won’t be trying anything, leave me alone, damn it” -_ I said walking to my room.

- _”I’ll send some dresses to your room. And tonight your fiance and Smith are coming for dinner”_

- _”What?”_

 _-”As you heard. Levi and Smith are coming for dinner, I’ll send you a dress for that too...There’s so much to plan for a wedding” -_ I didn’t understand, why? Does Levi want to gave Erwin a bad time? Make him jealous? I should find a way to talk to him in private. I need to.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Levi arrived to the house but I refused to see him until Erwin was here. A little time passed, after 7pm and the ring bell was heard. - _”Miss (Y/n), Mr. Smith is here, please come down to the living room_ ” -Maria said.

My heart was beating fast, maybe because of excitement or nervousness, but tonight would be intense. I check my dress, a simple one with some sparkles and after taking a breath, I went down to the the area everyone was. Seated in the large couches, they all were talking in an awkward mood drinking champagne; Erwin spotted me and gave me a tiny smile.

- _”Finally, I know you’re fucking alive_ ” -Levi said standing up from the couch -” _You must know, Erwin, because of your work here, she’s like this”._

 _-”Yes, she has an unique personality, I must say”-_ The blonde said. He must watch really carefully his words, I knew that. Somehow, there was something missing, something has changed and I could not put my finger on what was it. Not yet.

- _”Like I told you, we have big news. This brat and I are getting married very soon, you probably got the invitation already_ ”

- _”Yes, I received it this morning. Congratulations to both of you”_

-” _Thank you. Even when (Y/n) is having some fucking marriage blues, someone told me was common in brides-to-be_ ” - His sarcastic smile was more creepy than anything else. I was thinking if I should just destroy all this by spilling everything in the middle of the dinner; not a smart move to be realistic, that would send Erwin straight to jail...how could he congratulate me? -” _With that being said, I invited you today as a special guest to ask you to be my best man_ ”

- _”I’m not really sure if I’m in the position to accept that honor Levi”_

- _”Yes you are. You’re special anyways in the Voss house, such a loyal and ethical man. That’s the kind of figure I’m looking for that important spot_ ”

He stayed silent. The Ackerman guy was enjoying this so much, it made me sick.Saved by the bell shortly after, the maid call us to move to the dining room where the food was to be served and we would make a toast.

 

The red wine was open served into my mother’s special cup set, she would just take them out for special events like a minister visiting our house. Everyone ready, they all lift their glasses and Levi said one of those cliche stupid quotes, more fake than his and erwin’s smile and they toasted. They, not me. -” _You should behave properly (Y/n)” -_ my mother said quietly.

- _”I’m not your fucking puppet, I won’t follow this stupid toast_ ”- I said, enough for everybody to hear. Levi was pissed of course.

When the first food course came, we all stayed silent. Erwin in front of me, Levi by the side and my parents in each end, small conversations took place in time to time about details of the wedding, special guests, location, honeymoon…

- _”With the whole pageant shit, I guess I will have to postpone our honeymoon for after that and her school finishes_ ” -The short man commented.

-” _Did you check the places I sent you Mr. Ackerman? Paparazzis will not be able to follow you easily_ ”-Mother said

- _”I did, I liked them very much, but I was waiting for (Y/n) to check them too. But I will have to decide on my own”_ -He took a sip of his wine - _”Erwin, where do you think is best, Venice or Paris?, you’ve been in both”_

 _-”Yes indeed. Paris is known for being the city of love and romance, isn’t it? Is quite a lovely place to go with your loved ones” -_ I could not believe Smith answered that. I stop eating and lift my head to look at him, our glances meet.

-” _It’s settled then, let’s take Erwin’s opinion (Y/n)_ ” -His expression didn’t change even after watching my angry face, was he really betraying me now? Could it be that he would let me go with this marriage? No way...No way.

-” _Well, you haven’t answered me. Will you be my best man? It will be meaningful to me...and ((Y/n) of course_ ”

- _”If is like that. I accept”_

 

 _-”Mr. Smith. I would like to talk to you in private” -_ I said standing up. Everyone stopped moving, looking straight at Erwin.

- _”(Y/n) sit down! what kind of manner are those?”_ \- My father said raising his voice - _“Asking in the middle of the dinner, to talk with another man alone”_

 _-”I told you she never learned anything. Why are you so surprised” -_ Anything or anyone that would spoil my mother’s perfect plan, was a threat. I didn’t care about shit a long time ago, I’m not even afraid to die right here if she even stabbed me, that’s how fucked up this family made me, this is how angry  was right now.

 _-”I don’t mind. I’m sure they have something important to talk about the wedding, right Erwin?”_ -Levi said, giving permission to both of us. How thoughtful.

- _”What would they talk? They don’t even know eachother that well” -_ Father asked confused.

 _-”I wonder…” -_ Erwin stood up with an -” _Excuse us a minute_ ” -and I followed him to the studio where he went. After closing the door he looked at me waiting to hear everything I had to say. He knew, like me, that everything may have changed and that I was shocked about his role on this situation, and this night.

 

- _”Can you explain to me what the fuck are you doing?”_

_-”(Y/n)...”_

_-”Congratulations? Really? What else you need to recommend next? A sex position?_ ”

-” _(Y/n) listen to me. Right now, the best I can do, both actually, is to follow his game”_

_-”Until when!?”_

_-”Until I figure something out, I also have my wrists tied, my job and everything I’ve done so far is at a stake. I can’t make a mistake now_ ”

-” _Your job? Are you fucking kidding me? Your job is important now?”_

 _-”Don’t misunderstand…I’m thinking of a plan_ ”

-” _Just answer me something, me marrying that sadist man out there is part of your plan?”_

 _-”Maybe”_ -I could not believe his words, my eyes were starting to get teary - _”Just...bear it for a while”_

_-”So I do have to marry? You’re asking me to say accept?”_

_-”...Yes”_

_-”Ok. What if I say no?”_

_-”The outcome will turn pretty violent, I can’t...let that happen”_

_-”So ultimately you do need to use me to catch everyone, I have to sacrifice myself for your means”_

_-”I will not leave you there, I’ll get you out of there”_

_-”I see, so I have to bear it for how long? A week? A month? A year?_ ”- Just as I thought, he betrayed me.

 _-”I’m not sure...Please, I know what you’re going through, I’m with you, I love you (Y/n). But the game changed and I need an strategy_ ”

 _-”Gosh,...How can you say that so easily without changing that stupid expression of yours? You know? You will take me out of this? You told me that before and look at us now! You’re a fucking liar Erwin”_ -I was crying really hard. He knows how was I suffering from a long time now, he told me, promised me to get me out of here, to protect me...but the only thing he’s doing is to send me straight to hell. I don’t know what will happen to me after sunday, I don’t know what the hell should I do. I just...hate him, I hate him so much I can’t bear it, my heart got shattered right there. He got closer to me intending to hug me and drying my tears - _”Don’t touch me_ ” -I moved away from him.

- _”(Y/n)”_

-” _Don’t say my name again...I hate you so much right now. I don’t even have strength to punch you_ ”

 _-”I’m really sorry (Y/n)”_ -He made a last attempt to get near me without success, I wanted to get out of there, I was suffocating.

 _-”Now you’re sorry. I can’t see you anymore....just...we’re over, I’m done with you”_ -I tried to contain my tears and calm myself to get back to the table with the other demons - _”Fuck you Erwin_ ” -I exited the studio by myself and went back to the dining room. No one asked anything, they were too immersed in the details for the pageant. A minute later Ewin came back to the area saying he needed to go because of an emergency call.

-”Oh right Erwin, before you go. I was thinking that your services for the family have been tremendous, but with this whole thing, we all agree that you will no longer be needed in the house”

_-”I understand”_

_-”Yes, I’m sure you do, you’re a smart guy, you wouldn’t do something stupid” -_ Levi left his seat to give the lawyer a handshake -” _You don’t have to come here anymore, and I expect to see you this sunday, I’ll send my tailor tomorrow to your house”_

_-”Yes, of course. Then I’m leaving, I apologize. Goodbye Mr and Mrs. Voss, Miss (Y/n)”_

I didn’t want to see his face again. He left and minutes later I went to my room leaving everyone there. The only place that seemed ‘safe’.

  


SCENE 3

 

Today was Reiner’s game of the middle of the season. Because I wanted to go and if I had a chance, talk to him a little bit to clear things out, that’s what I’m hoping. Again, once more I did my best to go by myself to the game without the bodyguards, now that I was just going for the game and Reiner, in a secure place I would not run away, but I couldn’t. The way that finally made it, was me going with Levi.

This was my first official event as an engaged woman, both of us were easily spotted by everyone at school while searching for our seats on the stands. Far away I could see everyone, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Krista and Ymir laughing and having a good tim. Soon after the voice was spread that I was there accompanied as a fiancee.

 

I don’t know if Reiner knew that I was there, but I waited a bit before going down near the lockers to say hello, I didn’t wanted to give explanations right now to the whole ‘gang’. Levi let me go saying he has to make a couple of calls and he would be waiting for me in the parking lot, so I walked and saw Reiner, Ymir and Krista.

 _-”Oh, (Y/n)! Hi!”_ -Krista waved at me happily after seeing me. The other two looked at me, Ymir, from happy changed her expression to annoyed, Reiner was neutral. - _”How are you?”_ -she asked.

- _”I’m ok, hi Ymir, Reiner, what’s up?” -_ I got closer and tried to act like any other day, Krista was the only one that seemed like she was making an effort to stay cheered up, and tried to make Ymir do the same.

_-”Well, I’m still annoyed at you (Y/n). I won’t pretend to be lovey dovey with you knowing that you even came with the midget”_

_-”Ymir!”_ -Krista protested

_-”It’s ok. I was expecting that”_

_-Good. Then, see you on sunday. Let’s go Krista”-_ Both left and Reiner and I were left alone for a bit. We were more than awkward.

- _”You played very good tonight Reiner. Congrats for your victory”_

_-”Thanks…”_

_-”I’m sorry Reiner...forgive me for lying to you and hurting you...I know you heard about it”_

_-”Yes well...I’m still processing the information but, there’s nothing I can do about the past  or your feelings really” -_ he maintained himself looking at the ground or the space, anything but me.-” _And now you’re getting married_ ”.

- _”Sounds unbelievable right? You must think I’ve lost my mind completely, probably I’ve had. But, to be fair, I guess I needed to talk to you and apologize_ ”

-”I don’t really understand the radical course and change of things, but I can imagine something” -He looked at my eyes, I felt goosebumps all over my body. I could feel so much conviction and sincerity, when was the last time I felt this? -” _Like I said, I’m processing this whole thing, that has been really hard for me to handle, and your feelings, I respect them. But, any day, at any time, rest assure that you can still count on me. Even if the whole world is against you, maybe me too; but my will to help you is bigger than any feeling of hate or grudge”_

I said nothing, just nodded while the tears covered my eyes and cheeks.

- _”I’m going now, the team is waiting. See you on sunday”_

_-”Sure”_

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

 

 _-”What’s her price?”_ -He listened and wrote something on a little notebook he had _-”Tsk, you think you’re smarter than me you piece of shit? We work with a set price for the average, and the amount goes up depending of any special treats. VIP ones are really special, don’t come and try to sell me that fucking shit to me as if she were a big deal”._

He listened to the person talking again for some seconds before rejecting his offer - _”When you have someone of quality call me, anyone can give good blowjobs” “Yes, send me then the damn portfolio, let’s see who I can give to Mrs. Voss, she’s the one who will determine their worth and the potential interested clients”_

 

I stayed behind a wall listening to the conversation, knowing that I haven’t discovered all the garbage under the carpet. How bad could this be? I composed myself and went to him, entering to the car and going home. I had a session to try wedding dresses.

  


SCENE 4

 

It was saturday night, the wedding was supposedly be at 7pm tomorrow. I’ve been in my room the whole time minding my own stuff, doing school’s homework now that I missed this week, and Mikasa was nice to sent me the subjects and copies of her notes.

Every hour would come to check on me and bring presents that my mother put on the wedding list, she has been doing stuff nonstop. And no, I haven’t heard from Erwin since tuesday.

 

The next morning the house was a complete mess, models everywhere, my mother yelling, Maria trying to imitate her -what an idiot-, my father was attending some important meetings with Levi and the new lawyer and I did nothing but thinking.

 

First, I wonder how Clara was, I really missed her. She sent me a message not too long ago saying she moved but she was safe with her daughters thanks to me and Smith, I remember we sent her some money for her to stay well and in hiding for a while. Because she knows a lot of things, my parents surely tried to do something with her, but I haven’t heard anything. I tried to call her, but she changed her number.

Secondly, this wedding. Wasn't a big deal actually, I could even say ‘no’ in the altar if I wanted to, that sounded like the perfect plan. I’m not really married if the marriage is not registered with my signature -besides my parents, that’s for underage people -and notarized. I haven’t signed anything, I would not.

I sent an email to Reiner also, saying that tonight I would probably sneak out of the wedding just after saying ‘no’, and  asking if he could lend me one of his cars to go to his summer house, while I myself go find help from a lawyer. I told the same to Ymir, even when she hates me now, I know she would be willing to help me this time. SHe was first one against this marriage I guess. Then, at noon, Maria and my mother came to tell me that the makeup artist and hairstylist were here to start working with me. They did.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The Versailles Club was magnificent, even if you don’t care about the event, you have to give credit to the decoration and exquisite taste of the details. At 5om the ceremony of opening of the pageant began, I could hear it from the room. My hair and makeup was done, Levi came just to ask if I was there and we were just waiting. I know Reiner confirmed the car and where he left the keys, he said he already had a lawyer on standby and I would see him tonight at 10pm.

It was almost time and I put on the dress, a personalized Krikor Jabotian dress with lace, pearls and swarovski crystals. I was guided to the hall where the ‘religious’ act would take place and my mother came to check on me.

 _-”Is good that you’re not making a scene now”_ \- She said, I stayed silent looking at the door in front of me-” _I hope you don’t do anything impulsive after the ceremony either”_

- _”What makes you say that?”_

_-”I know you think this ceremony has no meaning, but anything you do now is useless. Not even Reiner can help you”_

_-”What?”_

_-”I know you asked him for help, and you can try to go but, (Y/n), my silly daughter, you’re already married”_ -What is she saying _-”If you knew, we your parents, are ‘monsters’ as you all us, you should have thought of the possibility of making things our way. We already registered your marriage, on monday”_

My face went pale, how?...how? _-”I never signed any marriage certificate”_

-” _Maybe, maybe not. Whether you sign or not is something that can be fixed. Now, the wedding will start, remember, everything you do is useless”_

 

How she found out? I made sure to use a secure Ip address, and just told Reiner and...Ymir. Oh no. The doors opened and the “Ave Maria” started playing.

I walked my way down the aisle and everyone was there, my friends, Erwin besides Levi, my parents...Reiner was talking to my mother and immediately he looked at me sadly, Ymir was nowhere to be found. And this is just how I lost the war.

_-”And (Y/n), do you accept this man, Levi Ackerman as your husband, for better and for worse, in health and sickness until death do you apart?”_

 

**_-”...I do”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm so cruel, for real.  
> Is funny because I don't even know how I will end my chapters. I write and suddenly I have this amazing aidea and everything changes.  
> Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Please support, give kudos, share, enjoy, scream, hate me. I take it all.  
> Until the next chapter. As I said, this fanfic is coming to an end soon (omg I can't believe it), so, there it is. !


	17. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, as you can see a new chapter is out. Two more chapters left until the end.   
> Remember that I will be updating a chapter 20 in order to talk about the process of this first fanfic of mine and the summary of the new fanfic after this one. Also a Shingeki No Kyojin modern AU.
> 
> Btw, I don't know anything about law per se, not my career, but I did my best.
> 
> About this, hope you like it. Enjoy  
> \------  
> I do not own SnK but I own the story.  
> Sorry for my terrible grammar and spelling sometimes. Spanish is my mother tongue.

I moved two months ago to Ackerman’s house. He had some kind of french style chateau at the other side of the city, opposite from where my parents are; I have to say it is amazing, like a second Versailles, but the life in here, is as depriment as my life lately.

I went back to school, at first it was overwhelming with everyone asking questions about my marriage and where did Levi got my engagement and wedding ring, and sometimes I got asked about that, but tests are more important. My friends were not exception, they wanted to know the details too everytime we eat lunch together, sadly is not everyday, ever since my event, things changed and they seem distant not wanting to get too involved with me, so they won’t be tangled in anything weird or they don’t want to bother the wife of one of the most powerful man in the world. I haven’t seen Ymir nor Reiner either.

 

After school, my bodyguards wait for me at the entrance if Levi is busy with whatever the fuck he does with his work. Normally I go straight to his house if I don’t have any meeting with reporters or magazine editors, I don’t go out with the guys anymore since it would not be pleasant to be under the eye of the paparazzis, I really don’t want them to get hurt because of me, I’ve had enough.

At the house, Levi’s rules are the ones to be followed, that gives me some kind of comfort, don’t take it wrongly, although I’m called ‘Madam’ I have jurisdiction on some areas but I just need to follow was it settled already. My partner, just has some general rules, specially on the cleaning, and the schedule of house working. I’m free to do anything beyond that, but to get out of the house to go to the police, calls are also kind of restricted for the obvious reason that I still want to take everyone to jail. Is funny, because I could perfectly go to internet and write a message, but the immediate people on those desks are also bought by Levi, so if I call, they would just ignore me. I can’t believe how ridiculous this is.

 

_ -”I told you, I don’t want to sign that fucking shit. They just want to stick with us to use us, don’t be so retarded” _

_ -”I got it Sir. I will decline their offer” - _ The assistant told him while going back to the car when they both came from. The maid approached the man to take his suit and scarf.

- _ ”Where’s (Y/n)? _ ” -He asked her

_ -”Madam is in her room doing homework, she came straight from school today” _

_ -”Good, you can go. Call me when dinner's ready” _

_ -”Yes Sir _ ” -The man went to the upper floor to look for his wife.

 

When I got married I was completely against sleeping at the same room at that man, therefore I asked for my own room. He didn’t wanted to give it, and even when I decided to sleep in the couch of his room, he insisted on having me with him. That was until I adopted a dog and made him sleep in the bed. He was so disgusted and shocked at the dirtiness and germs, thanks god he kicked me out. 

He knocked my door and came in.

_ -”There’s a new pageant event soon at The Venetian Hotel in Macau” _

_ -”That means...?” _

_ -”We will be leaving in two weeks. Your mother wants to see you to prepare your dresses and we’re invited to a fashion show this weekend” _

_ -”Well, you already know my answer, which you don’t care, so I will just stay here living my life. If that’s all you can go, close the door after you leave” - _ He gave his usual ‘Tsk’, and walked towards me, sitting in a desk near the window writing an essay in the laptop. I felt his hands holding my shoulders a bit tightly, his face got closer to my ear

_ -”Don’t be so bitter darling. You have a role in this relationship as my wife” - _ He whispered.

- _ ”Leave me the fuck alone midget _ ” -He gave me the chills, not the good ones. This was the third time he did that, although I knew he wouldn’t go further because he thought  _ “is not pleasant to take a woman by force”,  _ so he never crossed any line: but he was scary and tortuous. I moved away fast and waited at the edge on my bed for him to go, as normally occurred, not this time though. He looked at me with a dark little smile and walked towards me grabbing my arms tightly with his hands.

- _ ”You know what? I really like women with attitude _ ” -Emphasis in ‘ _ really’,  _ even taken aback, I stood still, angry - _ ”I’m a man of my word, but then I will take my share today _ ” -Ackerman pressed his lips on mine intensively, hungry for the lust he would not have from me. I tried to fight back, but he held me in a way I could not move my hands as he also pressed my head to his, so I wouldn’t break the kiss until he was satisfied. 

- _ ”I finally fucking had a decent kiss since our wedding” _ -He said with a triumphant expression letting me go and turning to the door -” _ Anyways, I made reservations for just one room in Paris, for the fashion show. Let’s enjoy ourselves shall we?” _

 

There’s no much to it, he did the same at Paris, where I barely slept, even when I gave him some good slaps on the face - _ ”(Y/n), you don’t have to hate me so much, either way, Erwin and I have similar ages...and I’m pretty sure I have the same or better performance in bed as him, I wouldn’t disappoint you” _ -The night he told me that was after we got back from an after party where we were interviewed about our marriage and the reporter took my sincere realistic answers about our arranged marriage as some kind of sarcastic joke that looked cute on me, she later wrote whatever she wanted to write making more paparazzis stay at the entrance of the hotel just to watch us.

We would spend the whole weekend on the european city, and Levi was really busy with meeting which I didn’t want to attend. At a certain moment I wanted to take a walk around my area, I was hearing some noise from the back of the hotel and I was bored of spending my day doing nothing, always with the guards. Around the corner I finally saw some kind of event, parade with alcohol and loud music, a band was going to play a tribute to some other artist and everyone was celebrating while helping arrange everything. That’s when I ended up on the other side of the site and I was all alone. I would not think twice, I ran away.

 

Everyday after that day, when he arrived from work, full of meetings outside, fixing and talking with authorities about my statements,  Levi seemed to be running out of patience and getting more annoyed since I almost ruined his whole life and pushed him away.The day I got to be on my own and disappeared in the streets of Paris, I went straight to the police office to file a complaint, I wrote several cards to institutions in local cybers accusing Levi and my parents of all the deals descripting all the evidence and where to find them in given case the police went to my parents house. I made sure they were received. Just in case, I went to buy a cellphone, in a place in Champs Elysees, to secretly put and send evidence, besides making calls being in France, or in England, where I wanted to go. Because I had my credit card, going around the city wasn’t a problem and every hour I moved further and further.

I was in my way to purchase a ticket to London on the port to take the ferry, when my bodyguards finally got me and took me to the hotel again, furious of course; their punishment were going to be big. I was locked in my room until we traveled back to our place, the restrictions were higher now and my mother called me and went to the house screaming as usual for my behaviour. But finally, I made advancements with my contacts to start investigating Levi, besides they never took out my new cellphone.  

 

From what I heard, they didn’t find out about all the letters I wrote…

...and to whom. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

The Venetian Hotel in Macau is ones of the luxurious hotels in the world. Of course there’s no comparison with the Hotels in Dubai or Abu Dhabi. We arrived one week prior the event, my family and part of his were received with VVIP treatment and were guided to our designated suites. 

Those days Levi was mad at me and just focused on finishing the details with his assistant and other people where I stayed with my parents and Levi’s uncle shopping and playing golf. Two days ago I received an email answering one of the letters I sent in Paris, they said that they have reviewed my card and they would give it to their authorities; but I didn’t received answer from the person I wanted. Being this way, not sure of what would happen next, I needed to make a call. 

_ -”Oh, I think I forgot my wallet on the Dior boutique” _ -I said when we were going to enter the spa. - _ ”I will get it back”-. _

- _ ”How will you do that when we have a date in the spa? You know how much it cost me to get it?” _ -This is exactly what I wanted, beauty shit was priority all the time -” _ Tomorrow is the opening show of the pageant and you need to take care of that skin,for the camera and for your husband” _

My parents sent the bodyguard to get it, I purposely hide my wallet on the shop so they would take some more minutes. The men went to their side and women to ours, each one had a different treatment in different rooms, so when I was alone waiting for my massage I sent a quick kinda long message to Reiner and Braun’s family assistant. 

 

The next evening, the hotel opened its door to all the important people in the business, from all around the word. Because it was held in Macau, more billionaires, international actors and actresses, designers, singers, bankers, all were gathered in the main hall that was remodeled specially to host the biggest event in Asia right now. 

Since Paris, Levi has been upset with me and till a week ago, all the questionings he has been receiving stopped; those were not good news for me, but on the other hand for my relief, he was focusing just on his work. Just once the topic was slightly touched again at a family gathering, and the whole night was spoiled for me, after that, never again. 

We were getting ready in our room, I envied that men were ready so quick while the only thing is ready in me, are my nails. The doorbell rang and someone went to open the door and receive a letter addressed to the grumpy midget I have as a husband, I didn’t mind about it, it was the tenth he received as a congratulatory letter for the event and more bullshit, as if he were the most clen person ever, but then we all got scared when we started to hear a disaster in the next room, things cracking, falling, being teared up. No one moved. 

 

_ -”Leave the room for a while, I need to talk to my wife”  _ -The short man said walking into the living room fixing his suit and his hair. Everyone left the room in a quiet rush and I stayed seated in front of the mirror taking a bite of the salmon sandwich I ordered.

_ -”You can say whatever you want in front of them, is no secret we hate each other” - _ his eyes were darker than usual, creeping me out but I stayed quiet waiting for his answer.

_ -”I don’t care how many times you try to mess things up kiddo, you are under my power and you will stay married with me. Do you understand?”  _

_ -”First of all...dude, I’m not your freaking property, and secondly, putting aside whatever I did or do, is not your problem. I never wanted to get married with you to begin with” _

_ -”You won’t get away with this _ "- He threw a white envelope at me that landed on the floor. He left the room to make some calls and I took the paper to read the content. As him, I was so surprised I had to read the words twice.

 

Already done and after dealing with the first reporters on the red carpet, we made our awkward walk to where the pageant was going yo be. The table we had at the hall was the main one of course, together with the other promoters, chairman of the hotel and some agent owners. The event started at 6:30pm sharp, broadcasted live as usual to all the main tv channels around the world, the super production was out of this world to be sincere. The participants were being presented one by one, then the first choreography, the orchestra presentation and hosts talks; it was the whole thing that took my attention, looked like a movie, but the rest was as boring as ever; all those empty stupid girls making a fool of themselves, was as pathetic as any other year.

 

When the swimsuit presentation started, the main door and emergency doors opened, the light went on and a weird movement around the hall began to take place. The host stopped his speech but started asking for people to stay calm and on their seats, some people gasped and other whispered things while the camera focused at what was happening, it focused at my table where a chinese prosecutor apparently came to take Levi and my parents.

-” _ Are you the Voss family and you, Levi Ackerman? _ ”

-” _ I am…”- _ said Levi and my parents just nodded with a panic white face.

-” _ Alright, you’re under arrest for money laundering, forging documents, tax evasion, drug trafficking, evasion of the law, bribery and operating an illegal sexual business with your models. You have right to stay silent, anything you say can be used against you in court _ ” -I saw how they were being handcuffed right next to me. I couldn’t move, how? How...when did they do all that shit? Illegal sexual business, seriously? They had a whorehouse disguised as a modeling agency?

 

I put my hand in my mouth in disbelief. Soon after they were gone, another police came to me - _ ”Are you (Y/n) Voss? _ ” - I said yes.

_ -”You also need to come with me. You’re not under arrest, but we need to interrogate you as a witness and primary subject in this case” - _ I made my walk of shame on the international television, judged my half of the world and not because I was the guilty executor, just because I was related to them. That’s how the monsters I’ve been living with  ended up in jail and I ended in the prosecution office being interrogated.

 

_ -”It that all you know?” _

_ -”Yes, I guess I said everything I can remember. I understand now everything.  Oh, also as I mentioned, I wrote some letters back in my trip to Paris... _ ”

- _ ”We know, several people submitted accusations against your parents and Mr. Ackerman, they called and said their testimony including your...step sister Greta; all of those were gathered, and the warrant to take them was ordered by Lawyer Smith yesterday _ ”

- _ ”Lawyer Smith? Erwin Smith? _ ” 

- _ ”Yes. Talking about it, he sent a letter to Ackerman and this one for you, is about your marriage nullification” - _ The prosecutor left me in the room for a minute to give me time to read the letter. It was the verdict of the court stating that with the proof Mr. Smith gave as a lawyer they found that my signature was forged, besides,  before the marriage was introduced, Lawyer Smith started the case against Mr. and Mrs. Voss proving they’re not capable of being moral figures or legal representatives under any mean of their daughter, enabling them to proceed as normal citizens. The law have found them guilty of numerous accusations, making the government take action following procedures, and also removing their parental right and custody of me.

 

In the waiting room now, with my crimson dress, I saw the news. It was brutal how my family was being torn apart now, and all those little details came to surface. Going back in time, I never expected all this to be so bad. But the signals were so clear sometimes, how could I not thought about it. Alexander Blanc arrived to the office to be questioned, he was one who hated my mother because of that, I heard she made him give sexual favors to men more than once and he ended mentally disturbed, I never knew that. Just like him, Greta was almost a victim, my mother tried to put her on the business and once she found out it all exploded, I was told Smith got her testimony the time she appeared because he knew who she was. The model who broke into my house that one time to steal papers, she wanted to steal some papers as proof, so she could get out of that disgusting sexual ring by suing my parents; if I remember well, Smith also took those papers. He always knew everything, he knew exactly how to proceed and silently started to gather all the evidence to get to this point.  

 

I was sent home. There was no maids, no guards, no cook, no one. Police officers already entered to seize everything, including material things, all of it bought with the illegal money. All bank accounts, national and international were frozen, including mine, and a social worker came to visit me to try to take me to some shitty foster home. I refused, if I needed a legal representative I would find one, but I won’t be taken like that. 

 

They left my bed and some of my stuff at least.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ -”So you finally cooperate Mr. Ackerman” _

_ -”Shut the fuck up, you think just because you got me I’m the only fucked up one?” - _ said the handcuffed raven haired man. 

_ -”Not really, a lot of your contacts and business partners are quite the deal” _

_ -”Really, did you investigate the one who started all this shit up?” _

_ -”Lawyer Smith you say?” _

_ -”Yes, that one...you know my wife? She’s uderage,  but I never touched her. But he did, and as I know, having sexual acts with a minor is illegal too”  _ -The prosecutor stayed silent and smirked a bit. He thought Levi was probably saying that because he was mad and someone had to go down with him, but the accusation seemed a bit too much. - _ ”You think I’m lying? I have proof too. He’s no fit to be a fucking lawyer, what an immoral piece of shit. Fucking girls” _

Like that he gave the information of where to find those proofs, that is they went to his apartment they would find her clothes and (Y/n)’s old cellphone would have their conversations. CCTV footages of the places they went, could be used too. Levi had all that in case this scenario happened. 

 

A day after, the prosecution office started investigating Erwin Smith and even considering to activate a warrant for him.

 

As Levi heard that, he was satisfied

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

I woke up in the morning to get dressed and go to school. I had to walk to the bus stop to take it. I don’t remember the last time I did that. I was really down, I don’t know if to feel sad or angry, the only thing I wanted was maybe talk to someone and imagine for a tiny while that I could have a break and laugh.

Once in school I walked through the hallways to get to my locker, all eyes on me.

- _ ”Isn’t she the one who’s parents are pimps or something? What the fuck is she doing here, wasn’t she whoring herself to?” _

_ -”The heir of the drug and bitched empire...so nasty” _

_ -”She married that old dude too, I’m sure they slept with half of the world, maybe the principal too. That’s why she has good grades” _

_ -”She should kill herself. I can’t study with her in the same class” _

_ -”And to think we were her friends...to think Reiner liked her” _

_ “Reiner was just used” _

 

They said it out loud so I could hear. I kind of expected this to happen, but I thought the hate was going to be directed to my parents instead of me. 

_ -”(Y/n)!! You’re here!” _ -Mikasa yelled on my way to the bathroom, she ran and hugged me  _ -”You must be having a tough time, I saw the news _ ”

_ -”Yeah, well...you must know a lot about it then” _

_ -”I never imagined something like that. The news said they forced you to signs things for them and stuff” _

_ -”I guess, yes” - _ We went to the bathroom to find the cliche rebel group of girls smoking and checking their makeup. They got mad as they looked at me - _ ”Look who we have here, the bitch and her friend. Look our Mikasa, you don’t know if she’s recruiting people to start her business again now that she’s broke” _

_ -”Just shut up and keep smoking, you look more like a bitch than us together” _

_ -”Leave them alone, maybe they’re jealous because they will never be as bitch as me. Also, I would never hire them, men don’t have low tastes no matter how desperate they are” - _ I got them so mad they tried to fight us; Mikasa got rid of them with a couple of kicks and they disappeared. At the classroom Eren, Krista, Jean, Sasha and Armin came to talk to me and ask if I was okay, the others could stand my presence during the whole day specially Ymir who I saw on my sports class. She has been avoiding me all this time, and she haven;t changed since our fight. 

- _ ”Can you please explain to me what is your fucking problem Ymir? _ ” -I asked her after awhile of getting tired of her shit.

_ -”I already said what I had to say (Y/n)” _

_ -”That makes no fucking sense then. Haven’t you see the news? Wasn’t you saying that I would do nothing because I was too afraid of losing my status?” _

_ -”Yes, and I still think is true, you may be suffering because your last name has no worth” - _ The no one saw Reiner came from the building running towards us to greet me after so many months without seeing each other - _ ”I don’t even know why you came back to school, you know everyone would pick on you. Are you trying to get sympathy? _ ”

- _ ”The fuck are you talking about? This is my school, I study here _ ”

- _ ”Oh I know, maybe now because you have no one, you dumped the lawyer and you’re not married you came back for Reiner _ ”

- _ ”What? Why do you mention that again? Reiner? Are you….? Wait...Ymir...do you like Reiner? _ ”

- _ ”What!? _ ” -Reiner asked. We saw each other and Ymir had nothing to say about it but to talk some inaudible words to herself.

_ -”You do like Reiner...but I thought you and Krista…” _

_ -”Shut up! I liked Reiner long ago but I gave up on him because he liked you and I thought you would like him back. Besides, Krista appeared _ ” -She told us -” _ But you’re always selfish and did whatever you wanted, you fooled him and played with his feeling and ended up rolling around with a man who worked in you house and you barely knew _ ” 

_ -”How come I never know these things?” - _ Reiner asked -” _ Ymir listen, I don’t know what happened, but no one can do anything about feelings. (Y/n) doesn’t have the fault of liking someone who’s not me. But you behaving like a little spoiled brat is your fault, and makes you look stupid _ ” 

She ran away and left when we saw the others gather around us including Krista. The embarrassment was too big. I thought that now that she said it all, it was a matter of time for her to go back to her old self and make amends with all of us. Reiner saw me and stood right next to me. 

-” _ Don’t take it romantically, but I missed you” _ -He said looking at the door where Ymir left.

- _ ”Thanks and sorry Reiner” - _ was the only thing I could say.

 

The next few days at school were the same damn thing. People would take out my desk or throw out my stuff in a toilet then pissing them, throwing flour and eggs at me. Very movie like. The others were getting attacked to be with me and supporting me, specially Reiner.

_ -”How can to stay friends with the whore who broke your heart and dumped you twice?” _

That and worst. Sometimes they would throw bricks at my house with threat messages too. 

One day finally I was called to the principal’s office. With him, was the coordinator and other teachers.

_ -”(Y/n), we know and understand what you’ve been going through, and seems that the situation with you, the school and your classmates have worsened...” - _ I listened in the chair to the man and people in front of me, this looked more like a trial - _ ”...Is not an easy situation and we’re more than eager to help you, but not in our installations, I'm afraid. A lot of parents and students have called us complaining that you are not a good influence for the class nor the school, and they no longer want you to attend the school _ ” -They told me they want to help, but I’m being kicked out - _ ”I also understand that your family’s accounts have been frozen and you have no money of your own, specially to pay your tuition here, but we can help you get somewhere else” _

 

_ -”Why can’t you just be more clear and straightforward? I’m not an idiot”  _ -I cut him off - _ ”Even when nothing that happened is my fault, you want me out of your school; especially after having taking a lot of our money as charity and stuff for your own personal use. And your excuse is, that I no longer have a reputation you can use to attract people here and my lack of money to pay your ridiculous tuition. I get it, I’m out then and don’t even think about helping me, I don’t need you fake help” - _ I got out of there as soon as I could, this is unbelievable...fucking people. 

  
  


On my way out of the shitty school they all knew I was out of the institution, I saw Reiner talking on the phone when I came out, he was waiting for me. When we were walking down the hallway, people changed their focus from me to their phones, then they saw me again - _ ”Did something happen?” - _ Reiner asked and look his cellphone looking at the latest news.

 

_ ‘Prosecutor of Voss and Ackerman’s case to be also investigated. Said person to be suspended from case’ _

 

At the same time I received an email letter from the prosecution office calling me for an interrogation about Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad this is ending.   
> Keep in touch for the last two chapters in the next two weeks. Remember to keep reading the Note written as Chapter 20.
> 
> Please give kudos, share, scream, love, support and most of all, enjoy.   
> Till next week


	18. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reinbow after the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I was taking care of my graduation stuff and I'm done!  
> Because I have more time now I can post with more time and frequence, so don't worry, I'll finish this.  
> Remember there's just one chapter left (19) and the personal review chapter+summary on the new fanfic (chapter 20). So, please wait for it.  
> \------  
> I do not own SnK, but I own the story  
> Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistake, spanish is not my mother tongue.

_*Phone rings*_

 

_-”Hello...”_

_-”Reiner, sorry for the sudden call, but I need to ask you a favor”_

_-”What is it?”_

_-”I need you to take care of a couple of things...”_

Reiner listened intently, taking notes in his head about the information he was obtaining. For once, he thought the importance of his figure in the whole situation, and he would do anything to help the ones he cared about.

_-”I get it. Then, I will work on that right now, is there anything else?...Any message you want to deliver?”_

_-”...I do, but you say what you think is best”_

_-”You can count on me then Mr. Smith”_

_-”Thanks Reiner, goodbye”_

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

 

_-”Is there anything else you can add Miss Voss?”_

_-”Like what? Do you need me to reenact how we had sex or something?”_ -The prosecutor blushed at the question. Besides having to go to forensic medicine to prove that I was not raped and I had no bruises or any psychological trauma with the police psychologist, this man was still asking things out of place after two long hours of me talking about my sex life, it was the third time today I did that.  

- _”Not at all...Wasn’t my intention to sound like that, how rude of me_ ” -He looked at the papers in front of him and another man entered the interrogation room. After whispering some words he left -” _Well, seems like Mr. Smith collaborated and declared himself innocent regarding this matter. The consent law states that you are in your right, but we had make sure he wasn’t committing rape or extortion by having sexual relations with you. We can then proceed to the other topic_ ”

- _”What? there’s more?_ ”

- _”It will not be long though”-_ The man said as if this was a walk on the park _-”Miss Voss, are you aware that you had more than two accounts outside the country?”_

_-”I know I had one in which I signed a paper”_

_-”In a swiss bank right?”_

_-”Yes”_

_-”Well, there’s two more. One in Singapore and other in Panama”_

_-”Do you know if Mr. Smith had knowledge of those accounts?”_

_-”If that’s something my parents did, he probably knew”_

_-”Did he looked interested in you family’s money?”_

_-”Hmmm...not at all, he’s financially good himself”_

_-”And he never asked for money?”_

_-”No….Wait a minute, you’re implying that he wanted to take that money?” -_ The questions were leading to that. The rape thing, I knew that was something Levi just said to stain Erwin’s name and by now my parents should behaving spasms trying to deny the fact that they were fooled and betrayed by their lawyer. But this was new, for some reason, the fact that they were thinking Smith was that kind of man was boiling my blood...I was still trying to bury my feelings for him, but...is hard, I’m trying.

I was supposed to be mad at him.

_-”There’s proof that he manipulated information to maintain those accounts hidden and in process to transfer the money elsewhere, probably his own account. He also had some other classified information that he had no intention to report, and that can count as conspiration”_

_-”I don’t know what you’re talking about, he may have a good reason though. He’s not the kind of person you’re trying to portray”_

_-”You trust him that much Miss?” -_ ’I don’t’ I wanted to say, but our past intense months meant otherwise, my sigh could be heard all over the room and a slight smile in an attempt to look confident lighted my face.

 _-”My opinion is based on acts I could witness_ ”

- _”Do you love him?”_ -I thought about it for a second, funny thing that my heart felt constricted just now just as the last time I talked with him, before my ‘marriage’ with Levi.

_-”Does my answer matters right now?”_

_-”Not really...I guess we’re done Miss (Y/n)”_

I stayed silent without moving an inch from my chair, the prosecutor was writing something and organizing some papers.

 _-”How much?”-_ I asked. To please my curious self, I wanted, needed to know how much time he was going to be in jail. The man knew what I meant.

_-”For sure, some years”_

 

I was not happy. I never asked for this, not for me, not for him...We left the room together and after telling me I was done with my visits to the prosecution office he left. “ _So...It’s over_ ” -I said to myself leaning on the wall in front of the interrogation room. Was just when I decided to go when a group of men appeared escorting a handcuffed, bearded Erwin. When the group found that I was there, Smith lifted his head to see what was going on and our eyes met once again. My breathing probably stopped and I thought for a second I could have the strength I had back then when we broke up, that hate...instead tears just rolled over my cheeks just when he gave me a tiny smile and said “ _You’re free, be happy_ ”.

 

That was his farewell. Yes...I’ll be happy once and for all.

 

<<<<<<<<<<

 

After dropping out school (making preparations to transfer), like I mentioned, I had to stay in the house, under Reiner’s care, receiving visits from the Protection to Minors, lawyers of the State, accountants, etc., to decide what will happen to me regarding having a ‘legal guardian’. Some family members were willing to take me under their care, while others thought I shared my parent’s shame for some reason; that was something I had to give it a thought. On other news, my former maid, Clara appeared on my door days ago to help me out; I haven’t heard of her and her daughters after they had to flee and hide, said she felt good now that my parents were already sentenced to kind of three decades of prison; Levi had some good years too, but he wasn’t that fucked up and there were no chance for them to go against her. She came as a friend and the moral support I needed, I really missed her.

 _-”The one I need to thank...someday is Lawyer Smith”_ -Clara said while washing the dishes with me - _”I knew your parents were going to look for me, and I thought he was really one of them. When he found us, I feared for my daughter’s life. But turned out he wasn’t, and he helped us all this time giving us a place to stay and have a normal life”_

 _-”He did??” -_ Something else I didn’t know.

- _”Yes Miss. He cared a lot about you too. Sometimes he sounded more like a concerned husband than a lawyer...it was somehow cute” -_ If she knew...she was naive and sincere with her words. The memories came back to me - _”I don’t really know why the police got him, but he’s a good man...right Miss?”_

_-”I guess he is Clara”_

 

_*Phone beeped*_

**_Ymir to (Y/n) and Reiner_ **

 

**_Let’s meet, tonight at 7pm in the club._ **

**_I want to apologize...._ **

 

Reiner and I agreed to go together to talk and listen to Ymir. I dressed myself up in some casual attire, Clara decided to wait for me to come back and waited for Reiner to pick me up.

 _-”Hello miss princess”_ -He said when he arrived with his usual popular high school kid and opened the door for me.

_-”What princess? Monarchy was already abolished once again”_

_-”Actually, it was just the king and queen who were dethroned...but! the monarchy still exists, making you the new queen. A little one, but still a queen_ ” -I couldn’t take him seriously with his don juan manierisms.

 _-”Alright Reiner_ ” -We laughed - _”Now, you can finally declare your love again to Ymir…”_

 _-”Shut up..that was ages ago. And was just a slight crush”_ -I made him remember again when he discovered that Ymir kissing Krista on the movie theater and how embarrassed he was back then. It wasn’t something serious, but surely a story to pick on him every once in awhile. Who would know that Ymir liked him back. I was not sure since when and till when, though.

 

When we got to the club a man was waiting for us to guide us to the VVIP floor, on Ymir’s private office-room. She was nervous, like us, I could almost see the embarrassment around her and the guilt. - _”(Y/n), I’m so sorry...please forgive me”-_ After seconds of tense silence she spoke as the tears appeared.

 _-”It’s ok Ymir...I’ve never had resentment towards you. It’s all in the past”_ -She came to me running and hugging me tightly, and like her, I started crying of joy; there’s no point on analyzing her actions and getting back to the ill memories, I rather forget and forgive. Reiner stayed as a witness and later received an apology too,with the clarifications that there were no more feelings for him involved. We sat down and talked for a long hour while having dinner. She explained kind of what was going on with her all this time, the school, Krista and finally her plans for when she graduates.

 _-”That sounds amazing Ymir”_ -I answered.

_-”Yeah, I decided that just recently and told Krista about it. I kind of need to travel around before settling somewhere, you know?”_

_-”I just hope Krista can keep it up with you”_ -I said jokingly

_-”I’ll do my best. What about you Reiner?”_

_-”Well...scouts are still calling me and I have to make a decision soon. So, probably I will move to somewhere overseas...very soon. I had them on standby but they’re being a headache now”_ -We nodded and kept eating out food, Ymir then was going to ask about my plans but cut herself off because maybe it was not the right time to ask me that, and apologised again. Reiner wasn’t awkward, he was expecting this to happen and looked at me looking if I was okey talking about the matter.

- _”It’s ok. I plan to transfer after I somehow fix my situation right now, and move. Like you may have guessed, the house is not mine and I have to move to a relative’s house soon. So,  my plan to is to start all over again_ ” -They looked at each other and smiled, happy of my positive view of everything. Not long ago, I was informed that the house was the government's property, including everything inside. They gave me the  chance to select a little quantity on clothes to keep, with my laptop and cellphone and nothing more, because it was bought with illegitimate and illegal money. Therefore, an amount of money will be given to me until I settle with a familiar and I will be checked periodically by social workers. _-”I also need a job. I’m broke now”_

 

It didn’t wanted to make them feel bad of make Ymir think of a way to help me. Is just reality and my way to face it is to be honest and be stable once again by my own means and effort. I made sure to not look pitiful and declined any offer of money: but I could accept a job.

We talked for another while, ate the dessert and it was time to go. Ymir hugged me again and cheered me up _“Call me if you need anything or if this weirdo get annoying”_ \- she said before parting ways for that day.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Once in the car, Reiner got a little serious, reminding me that he was already in that state since our dinner started. He started the engine and grabbing the wheel tightly he finally ended my suspense - _“Uhmm, I need to talk to you about something. Should we stay here or wait until we get to your house?”-_ he finished.

_-”I’m sure is important, let’s talk about it in the house”_

_-”Sure”_ \- He nodded and smiled at me. We were comfortable in our silence until his phone rang and put the speaker on to answer it.

 

 _-”Mr. Braun?”_ -A familiar voice asked

_-”Yes it’s me”_

_-”Good Night, It’s Prosecutor York, sorry to call you at this hour”_

_-”It’s not a problem”_ -He was the prosecutor who questioned me, why he was calling Reiner directly? _-”Tell me what is it?”_

 _-”The trial on court for Mr. Smith ended today” -_ Reiner looked at me with a bit of worry, but stayed focused on the road and the call, I was just listening… _-”He was sentenced to 2 years in prison because of his work performance and the information he gathered for the Voss case. His lawyer licence was removed also, I wanted to inform you so you can convey the message to Miss Voss”_

_-”...Yeah, sure. Thanks for your hard work”_

_-”Thanks to you Mr. Braun. With this Miss Voss just need to be assigned to a guardian and finish her talks with the social workers, as for me, my work is done. Call me if you need anything”_

_-”Thanks, I’ll have it in mind. Good night Mr. York”_

_-”Good night Mr. Braun”_

 

We were already in the house when the call ended. Reiner parked in front of the entrance and stayed in silence looking at me who was lost in thought.

 _-”I’m ok, I was going to know anyways tomorrow morning from the news” -_ I didn’t want him to think I was in pain and suffering, it was better for me to move on quickly from that and listen to whatever Reiner wanted to talk about - _”Let’s go inside, Clara must be waiting for me”_

_-”Oh right...”_

Like the old days, we sat on the terrace once Clara left, I served a cake she left me and he started to look at the starts with the telescope a bit before sitting down and talked to me.

_-”Well...I wasn’t expecting that call, but are you really ok?”_

_-”Yes...I mean, I kind of knew already. So, it didn’t take me by surprise” -_ I gave a forced laugh and kept eating the cake. Reiner sighed loudly and  leaned  on the chair with his gaze still on me.

 _-”I get it, it’s better to just let it be. About what I wanted to talk to you...you know that I’m going overseas for work and I will probably do some studies wherever I’ll be. Giving the situation right now, with you, that it’s almost settled...I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me?” -_ Talking about unexpected things, I was so shocked with the sudden proposal I couldn’t find a word to say - _”Let me explain to you why I’m asking you this. Some weeks ago, when Smith was called to the prosecution office, he called me. He knew the sentence he was going to serve and everything else, so as the last thing he could do as a lawyer, he gave me some information and a contact from someone...you know one of his charges was manipulation of foreign accounts or something with money of yours right?”_

_-”...Yes”_

_-”He was trying to hide some money for you, so you could start again after all this shit ended, and he got caught in the process...the prosecutor found three or four accounts...one was left out, and that money was transferred to me with the help of another lawyer he told me about. It’s a good ammount to let you live like a queen, it’s yours (Y/n)”_

_-”Reiner…”_

_-”He told me to tell you this after he got his sentence, and I also promised to myself that I would help you...so, what do you say? This place is gone and you need to keep studying to be an accountant right?”_ _  
_ The feeling was too strong I started sobbing. I had so much mixed feeling the only way I could express them was crying my heart out on Reiner’s shoulder, who let me be until I was exhausted and puffy eyes. How come this could be? How can I repay these men? How could Erwin…? ….my life changed course again….

 

<<<<<<<<<<<

 

- _”Just fucking decide Reiner, pasta or chicken?”_

_-”Alright alright woman! Pasta”_

_-”I’ll have the chicken_ ” -When the food was served I searched for some pills to sleep on my handbag and gave one to Reiner, puting order on the mess of my bag, I found the brochure I’ve been keeping since two months ago and was almost destroyed by the use. The blond saw me looking at it and sighed.

_-”Can you just throw that poor thing? You can get a bunch of other brochures and papers after we arrive”_

_-”This is the original, shut up. Besides this is the one that made me want to go here after graduation”_

_-”I know, it will be alright. We’re going to do just fine, are you nervous?”_

_-”I’m...excited. Specially because I don’t have an interview tomorrow morning with the coach”_

_-”....Did you have to remind me that?”_

_-”Just eat and get to sleep Reiner, let me read my college brochure again in peace”_

_-”Pff, as you wish” -_ And he gave me a smile before looking through the plane window, thinking about the future in the new country we decided to go.

                                    _“....as I wish” -_ I copied him. With a freedom given to me, now we’re out to a new life, where I hope to put my feelings and life at ease. I won’t forget...I’ll be always grateful to you….you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, yes. Who knows. There's one chapter left and I I'll post that next week probably.  
> Hoper you have enjoyed it and till next chapter!!!


	19. Natural Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Last chapter is up and I'm so...tired actually. But mostly, happy because I enjoyed so much writing this and I finished even when I had no idea of half of the story. Please read and enjoy, read the notes at the end and...I will not take more of your time, just read.  
> \----  
> I do not own SnK, I own the story.  
> Please excuse any grammatical/spelling mistake, english is not my mother tongue.

_ -”Good morning again, I’m Abigail Gale, and we’re back to our Daily Sports News, where we have a special interview with the famous Rugby player Reiner Braun _ ” -the audience started clapping to make the guest feel welcomed -” _ Tell us Mr. Braun how do you feel with the new contract on one of the best rugby teams in the world?” _   
_ -”I couldn’t be more grateful for the opportunity, it was a dream since a long time ago, and is unreal the fact that it came true. It’s an honor to play for them _ ” -He gave a small smile while talking and humbled himself as much as he could, he never liked to seem cocky on the media.

_ -”The new season starts in a couple of months and you’ve been training really hard with the team. What are the differences from playing for a highschool well-known team?” _

_ -”Well, the dynamic is different. Of course in highschool they can’t be that strict because the guys are still attending school and taking classes, and that’s priority. But here, we don’t have that, we’re all at the same level, and each one is responsible for the own and the other’s performance. Because we’re a team. That’s our priority and work, so we have to make it work with effort and passion every day” _

_ -”That’s very true, and it’s amazing that you’re getting along with your team so quickly. That means you have a really hectic schedule with the training, interviews, brand endorsements, social life and personal life….how do you manage to stay calm and find peace?” _

_ -”I’ve never been a stressed person, and I try to handle one thing at a time, separating one thing from the other, so can maintain an equilibrium. But, actually, the most important thing that helps me keep going in my good and bads, is my wife” - _ The host smiled and the audience gave an “ _ aw _ ”, making Reiner blush a little.

_ -”How sweet. You must feel really lucky to have that kind of support - _ She stated - _ ”You married not too long ago after arriving here, to a special friend of yours right? _ ”  __

_ -”That’s right” _

_ -”The news at that time  were all over the place, because you married in a intimate kind of secret ceremony, and then went to your honeymoon from which you had to return for an important contract with a big brand”  _

_ -”Yes, the people were disappointed that I didn’t want to have a magazine coverage of the wedding, but I did it for her, and then the honeymoon...I don’t know how she wasn’t mad” _

_ -”She wasn’t?” _ _   
_ _ -”I mean, I’m sure she wanted to enjoy the trip a little more, but she took it the good way. I’m so sorry for that” - _ Reiner said that last sentence to the camera and put a hand on his face trying to hide his shame. 

_ -”You can make it up later then. Well, this was the first part of our interview, please stay tuned  in for more. We’ll be back” - _ The interview ended after two more sections. The crew was thoughtful and professional towards the player and after a while, his manager came to pick him up. He had two photoshoots and a community service after, so he decided to make a call.

 

_ -”Hello princess!” _

_ -”You don’t swim in the pool every morning as training Reiner…” _

_ -”Oh..you saw the interview?!” _

_ -”I wasn’t going to, but your damn groupies are everywhere and they put your interview in the cafeteria. But the point is, you’re such a liar regarding your ‘personal life’ _ ”

- _ ”Hey, you know I’ve made all of those at least once” _

_ -”Yeah sure…in your dreams” _

_ -”Pff, let me be....Are you in college?” _

_ -”Yeah, I have a class like...in five minutes and hand a paper in the next class. You’re dead busy today right?” _

_ -”Yeah, but I hope to finish before 10pm” _

_ -”Hmm that sounds so unrealistic, you don’t even believe that” _

_ -”I tried…” _

_ -”Try harder. Oh shit, the teacher closed the door, see you later or tomorrow, whatever, bye!” _

 

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>> _

 

_ -”Prosecutor York. We received the documents of the men to be released tomorrow from jail” _

_ -”Good, let me see them”-  _ man look at the profiles and encountered a familiar face - _ ”Mr. Smith is being released, huh? Two years passed really quickly” _

-”Oh yeah, I was told that his license was removed”

- _ ”Yes,  he was...a good lawyer, but he had it tough that year _ ”

_ -”Will you go see him on his release? He was a good friend of yours” _

_ -”...Yeah, I should. He  probably needs a friend at a time like this _ ”

 

\-----

 

It was a sunny day. Prosecutor York took the day off work to greet his old friend once again at the place where Smith was going to go out, with him a good number of people were expectant. Exactly at 12pm the police officer opened the door and one by one, the former prisoners saw freedom again. 

Erwin Smith was the sixth person to be released, with a bag containing some of his belongings and his jacket on the other, after looking at the sky and around he found the prosecutor leaning on his car under a tree. 

 

_ -”How does it feel to be able to show and brag about how handsome you are again? _ ” -The prosecutor, Daniel York,  asked jokingly while walking towards the blonde and standing in front of him. - _ ”I heard once, that ‘bad guys’ were more attractive than a ‘nice guys’, I guess I’m going to be successful _ ” -With a smile, both men gave each other a comforting hug, one that broke their past where one had to prosecute the other even though the close attachment they had. By no means, that was easy, but a chance to go back to just being friends, was once-in-a-lifetime chance. They had no resentment towards each other, Smith knew his friend had a job and himself was guilty, no less, no more. 

Since it was Erwin’s first day out, his friends thought about buying him a good lunch and decided to take him to a restaurant on the city. There, the waiter placed them in a table near the bar where the television’s sound was more for background than for watching. The men had their orders taken when in a silence they could hear “... _ But, actually, the most important thing that helps me keep going in my good and bads, is my wife...”.  _ Smith turned to the TV just to look at the image, ending up watching Reiner’s interview. _ ”-You married not too long ago after arriving here, to a special friend of yours right? _ ” “- _ That’s right _ ”

 

_ -”You know him right?” _ -Asked Daniel. Seeing his friend get interested in the video.

- _ ”Yes, Reiner Braun...he got married outside right? I know he wanted to move” _

_ -”Yeah...Mr. Braun moved with Miss (Y/n) to somewhere else not too long after you entered prison. I know they had plans together” _ -The friend knew it wasn’t completely comfortable, but it was to be expected.

_ -”I see. That’s good, I’m glad Reiner and (Y/n) are happy with their new life. They deserve it _ ”- He looked forward again to his friend and smiled a little. Daniel decided to not talk about the topic again, the interview was enough and he didn’t wanted to say anything that could not help, especially with the limited information available and his release.

_ -”What plans do you have now? _ ” -Daniel asked - _ ”You still have your house, car and money, but not your license. What about a vacation? _ ”   

_ -”Besides being in prison, you want me to go on vacations alone?” _

_ -”I can go with you, I would like to take a break _ ”

- _ “Then have one. I was thinking of maybe becoming a counselor or a coach of some legal things, or open a shop of some sort _ ” 

- _ ”Sounds good, alright get settled again. And go to a barber shop, you look weird with beard and you hair down _ ”

- _ ”I know” _   
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

- _ ”When are we going to arrive?” _

_ -”Soon Ymir. How do you want to travel around the world when you’re this impatient?” _

_ -”I don’t know. But I want to arrive now and eat, I’m hungry as fuck” _

_ -”I told you to eat the plane food earlier” _

- _ ”If I eat now, I’ll be full for when I arrive and I won’t eat all the food with (Y/n) and Reiner and  I’ll look bad, and I’ll feel bad because we should be the perfect guests” _

_ -”Shut up Ymir, we’re trying to sleep here” - _ Says a half sleep Eren seated in front of the girls with Mikasa and Armin, while on the back where Sasha and Jean. Everyone decided to travel to visit their old friends and have some good vacations.

_ -”You’re so complicated Ymir. Well, good things I bring some cookies” _ -Krista looked for then on her handbag and gave them to her girlfriend  _ -”Take, eat that _ ”

_ -”How can you be so perfect?” _

_ -”Just don’t starve” _

 

\---------

 

When the plane arrived and with their luggage, the plan was to go to Ymir’s summer house, get ready and go to Reiner’s for lunch. Waiting for the taxi, Sasha was somehow frantic to get home and she took a cab herself.

_ -”Sorry guys, I really want to eat…” _

_ -”Look at this weak ass apology, just because she has a house here _ ” -Ymir commented - _ ”Go, go, I don’t  blame you, see you later at dinner, and don’t go to sleep!” _

_ -”Bah, that’s not funny. Well either way wake me up” _ \- She smiled widely and left of the car. The houses were close so they could perfectly go around to do what they wanted on time with not much effort. Sasha lived in a place as big as Ymir’s, she fell in love with the house and then bought it, specially because it was near her “side work” a restaurant she opened not long ago, but was really successful. The big group then went to their place and rested for a couple of hours before getting ready and go to Reiner’s. Krista called the blond and (Y/n) when they arrived so they would know and later (Y/n) told then she would pick them up, walking, but she would now that she was preparing the food in the house. 

 

\-------- POV change

 

I rang that doorbell like crazy, anyone would have sued em for that. The typical story of “I’ll be ready in 5” was taking place, and I know how infinite that can be when talking about Ymir when she’s with Krista. After some minutes and a sore finger they all came out running like puppies to greet me and sharing a big group hug. 

_ -”Are you getting prettier than me?”- _ Mikasa asked jokingly - _ ”Must be your new exciting life that’s doing that” _

_ -”Oh shut up Mikasa. In that case would be you with Eren. I heard the news _ ” -Everyone laughed and she blushed. They were already official and near engagement, but damn, the shyness was unreal.  After making some more jokes about Jean’s face and Armin’s amazing entrance into an ivy league we got to the famous house. 

They all were in awe when looking at the immense house, which had beautiful details like the Versailles Club. Reiner always liked that type of thing, that’s probably why he also bought this. I gave a quick tour around the house and went to the living room to find Sasha sleeping like no one’s around. - _ ”For real? Sash? _ ” -I said and poke her so she would wake up - _ ”Everyone is here! how can you sleep everywhere?”.  _ Jean looked not surprised .

_ -”Has she been here sleeping all along?” _ -He asked?  _ -”She went to eat to her restaurant and came. She was helping me cook, but I had to take her out of the kitchen or she would eat everything” _

_ -”...Normal”  _ -he replied laughing. Sasha finally woke up completely and and on our backs a wild Reiner appeared.

_ -”What's up people!!??”  _ -We jumped out of the surprise

_ -Shit Reiner, you scared us” - _ Ymir said quite mad.

- _ ”I know...and...she went to sleep again?” _ -Talking about Sasha, we turned to see the sleeping beauty on the couch, really comfortable and dreaming. -” _ Yeah, she’s sleeping again. Just let her be” _

 

I went back to the kitchen and left everyone in the living room. I had to finish this food that I said (I don’t know why) I would make. Reiner came a couple of times to help with Krista, who is an amazing cooker too  _ “Need help, chef (Y/n)” _ \- he asked.

- _ ”You could pay me” _

_ -”Bye chef (Y/n)” - _ I shaked my head in disapproval and disappointment while he pretended to leave but stayed to place himself right next to me to pick food.

- _ ”He always do this Krista..life is hard” - _ She laughed a bit - _ ”Stop that, you haven’t wash your hands”- _ I slapped his had a bit making him stepped back. After giving me a pouty face I finally gave in into giving him a bit of the chocolat I was mixing to make a pie, the I gave him the empty bowl -” _ Happy? _ ”

_ -”You made me the happiest man alive” _

_ -”You’re easy to please” - _ I also told Krista she could help with the table setting and food serving. Ymir couldn’t handle us three when she went to see how much cheesiness was in the room, I don’t know what was she talking about, probably her girlfriend, not me. Sasha woke up after smelling food and everyone seated on their respective chairs, and started eating.

 

We talked about life and past anecdotes, everyone was already in college, university or finishing the paperwork to do so. I wanted to listen more than talking, there was so much I wanted to hear and the feeling of being like this with my friends again, like before, was priceless. I haven’t forgotten, I remember everything every day like an  exercise to always work for a better day. I will always do that.

The said they would stay here for a while for vacations, others are thinking about applying to my university so we could all be close again, and other’s have to return or go to where they already are. Ymir plans to stay here a long while with Krista and spend several months having fun with part time jobs, shopping, and maybe opening a place of their own. Later that night, after the majority were drunk and singing old ballads, I stayed sober to clean up with a half drunk Reiner who insisted to dance with Sasha but she  wanted to sleep rather than dealing with the man. 

-” _ You can dance with her tomorrow Reiner, leave her alone _ ”

-”But...she’s di only one who knowss dis dance...ya’ know?” -He looked like a sexual harasser, if you didn’t know that he was drunk, he could pass by for a pervert - _ ”For get it...I...will dance with princess (Y/n)!” - _ He got near and grabbed my hands and started to dance like a silly person, by himself because I wasn’t doing anything, but he looked happy as hell.  - _ ”I remember when we danced in the Club” _

_ -”Yeah, I remember how bad you danced, and you’re the same even now. That’s sad, married and unable to dance” _

_ -”Pfff you’re not the dance machine either” - _ He stopped and attempting to stay in balance he opened his mouth again - _ ”But you’re the greatest fighter ever, thank you” _

_ -”Why are you thanking me for being a fighter?” _

_ -”Because...after everything, we’re still together, watching each other's back and we’re happy. You made me happy” - _ That was true, I also owe him a big deal, and like I said, I maybe won’t be able to do something for him, as big as what he has done for me. Even today, he’s such a big support in my life, I wouldn’t have made it without him by my side. I looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

-” _ Don’t get drunk again Reiner, you’re creeping me out. Go to sleep _ ” -I cut the mood off on purpose and got back to cleaning a bit.

- _ ”I should sing ‘let it go’. I won’t tell you pretty thing again _ ” -He made another pouty mouth - _ ”How are you so cold towards this lovable being” - _ He proceeded to touch his body sexily...

_ -”Omg...chills….ew” - _ That’s how the night ended and a laugh.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Erwin arrived to the airport and once he got to the hotel and rested a bit, he took out his laptop and started writing alongside some papers he had. At midday, after finishing some work and a presentation, he went to the restaurant to have lunch, and wait for a client he had, it was his assistant who called him and made an appointment now that Smith was going to be in the city, looking for business partners or clients.

-”You should have contacted me a long time ago Mr. Smith” -A familiar voice talked to him. He lifted his head to see the famous Reiner Braun in front of him. He didn’t know it was him the one who called him.  - _ ”Like four months passed since...well you know _ ”

- _ ”Since I got out, yeah. How are you Mr. Braun” _ -They shared and handshake and sat with a smile.

- _ ”You can call me Reiner, you know that. I’m sick with the ‘Mr.’ already”  _ -The waitress came to take their orders and so the did - _ ”This was the only way I could get to you, you never answered my emails” _

_ -”I don’t have the same email not cellphone Reiner, you’re not the only one who couldn’t get in touch with me, but still, I’ve been kind of on time with the latest news, I only have to turn on the TV _ ”

-” _ So you could have contacted me, no excuse” _

_ -”I apologize, I’ve been busy lately” _

_ -”I know, that’s why I made this appointment, to have some free time” - _ The food came and they started eating chit chatting about sports and the place a bit before talking about something else.

_ -”So, you’re a finance coach? And you have your company settled already?” _

_ -”Is in process of being settled, but yes, I’m a finance coach, since my lawyer license have been suspended and I know quite about finances too” -He said -”It’s alright, I’m comfortable with it. How about you and the rugby?” _

_ -”I feel like I’m a famous model instead of a rugby player sometimes, but I like it. It was I had planned since the beginning” _

_ -”I see… that’s great to hear. I will ask for your autograph later” _

_ -”Hahahaha sure, I don’t...” - _ A baby suddenly cut the conversation with a loud cry in a nearby table, where her mom was trying to calm her down when a waitress went to see if everything was ok and to help the mom. Both men look at the picture and  kept eating.

_ -”In other places they tell you to shut the kid up. As if that were so easy _ ” -Said Reiner shortly before the baby stopped crying.

- _ ”True, good thing is not like that here” _

_ -”Gosh, women are so good at those moments...how do they do that? How I will do that?” _

_ -”What?” _

_ -”My wife thought she was pregnant not long ago and I got scared, we’re too young...oh…I never told you, I got married….a year and a half ago”  _ -He remembered that he had to talk about it before the topic appeared. 

_ -”I heard, you said it in an interview” _ -He tried to look not awkward - _ ”She sure is a special person, was to be expected for you to be happy _ ”

- _ ”Yeah...I really don’t know how it happened, maybe because we needed each other’s company and got so close at that year...” _

_ -”Congratulations, that’s really good” _

-” _ Thank you. We were even thinking about names, you know, but (Y/n) won’t ever let me choose anything, she said I have a weird taste _ ” -Erwin kept listening  quietly and smiling from time to time without giving an opinion not wanting to sound sad or anything, he needed to be happy for them - _ ”I thought the parents were the ones choosing the names…” _

_ -”Why you say that?” _

_ -”My wife insists that (Y/n) is the one who should name our baby later because she’ll be the godmother, and I can’t _ ” -Time stopped. And Smith stopped everything and stayed motionless after that sentence. Reiner looked at him with a weird look, asking if something was wrong and finally got the fact. - _ ”Oh….wait, you thought (Y/n) was my wife? _ ”

_ -”...Yes, naturally...then...who?” _

-” _ Sasha...Tons of reports have mistaken her for (Y/n), you should have known if you could have read my mails. We know each other since school because of my parents too, and moved almost at the same time when (Y/n) and I did, because she wanted to study where (Y/n) is in now and because some trouble back at home. She practically made our relationship work, that’s why I’m so thankful to her. I helped (Y/n) in everything she needed and after just letting her go, I felt alone, even when she visited me every day at the house….and well, my parents once invited her to our dinner to see if we matched...and we got married really early. But she always eat or sleeps, and more now...When she arrived with our friends from visiting her family, the first thing she did was going out to eat and ‘kidnap’ (Y/n) because she didn’t want to cook, and went to sleep in the couch. Even when she’s not that bad as a cooker...”-  _ He sounded absolutely happy, even when making fun and telling how unexplainable things his wife did, the lawyer was still in confusion, all this time he could swear those two got married, he was prepared for that the day he last saw her on the prosecution office - _ ”Sorry, I got carried out...You know you can visit her at her house, she’s my neighbour...or you could go to her university” _ -Reiner looked at his watch - _ ”She’s still there” _

 

An unexplainable feeling filled Smith at that time, he was really eager to see (Y/n), but he wasn’t sure if she wanted to see him. Two years can change a lot of things, and he didn’t know if she let go of the old memories together for good. Which was the best thing to do in her situation. She was his strength during those jailed time and he would have done that a thousand times again to protect her, her future and her dreams.  

 

_ <<<<<<<<<<<<< _ POV change

 

The sky was getting yellowish and orange with the sunset and my last advanced calculus finished later than expected. I was tired and the only thing I wanted to do was to lie in my big bed and fall asleep, that’s the only thing I bought without looking at the price when I moved from my relative’s house. Reiner wanted me to live near so he could keep an eye on me, so right next to his big house (is a modest mansion, not hollywood style), is mine. A medium size, cozy house. No pool, not infinite gardens, not basement...it has an attic though, that I use as my working place and a cute backyard. I have a car too, but I use it just when necessary, normally I come to university by bus or bicycle because is kind of near, and keeps me energized. I’m very self conscious about the money, so I can keep it and use it wisely. I have to.

 

I put the books in my bag and left the classroom with my classmates discussing about an assignment we had for next week plus a bunch of other things we also needed to prepare.

_ *Phone rings* _

_ -”Princess! Are you out of class already?” _

_ -”Yeah why?” _

_ -”I’m really near to your building, I had to buy Sasha ice cream with rice, she’s craving the weird stuff now. Want me to give to a ride home?” _

_ -”Seriously? How come you’re so generous to me?...I will still not let you put weird tv names to your child” _

_ -”I have my humble times, must be this dad-to-be thing” _

_ -”Yeah sure, I’m walking to the main entrance, I’m almost there” _

_ -”Sure, I’m here already, seeya!” _

_ -”Yeah” _

 

I walked a bit faster, I hated to make people wait for too long, it stressed me out. The main entrance was on its rush hour, everyone was getting out of classes at the same time and creating a sea of people  on the way to the main street and parking lot. I looked around to find Reiner’s car, but he was nowhere to be found or I couldn’t see him, I called him again but now he wasn’t answering “ _ This idiot...where are you?” _ . I called again and he picked the call.

_ -”Reiner, where the hell are you? I can’t see you?” _

_ -”Behind you”  _ -I didn’t thought about it well, about how stupid his answer was but my immediate reaction was to turn around to look for him.

_ -”What? Are you fucking kidding...me?” - _ And at first he was not, and I kept looking far away over the people and the one found was me, the blue eyes man found me and he was looking at me in the distance.

I couldn’t move when I saw what I thought was a trick of my head, I didn’t know I was so tired to be delusional, so with my free hand I rubbed my eyes and looked again: and he was still there smiling at me wearing his signature perfect shirt with a tie and his suit pants. After a couple of seconds, me still on the spot, Smith started walking towards me, slowly in the middle of the crowd, not broken our eye contact even once.  Once he was in front of me, I probably started trembling a bit, anticipating - _ ”Hello again, Miss Voss” - _ anticipating to hear his voice again. I opened my mouth as if I was going to say something but I couldn’t say anything, no sound was leaving my mouth, my heart was racing so fast I was almost sure he could hear it too. He looked down to the floor for a second and placed his eyes on me again  _ -”I can see you’re healthy and good, I’m glad to see that...I...wasn’t sure of coming here, is not my intention to disrupt your life here, I just wanted to make sure you were good _ ”.

My eyes got watery and tears started flowing while listening to him, because he was here, he was real and the only way I could answer him, because I knew he was going to leave just like this, was grabbing his tie to pull him down and kiss him. I said everything I’ve been holding for two years with that kiss and he did the same by reciprocating back, with more intensity, leaving that taste of pain and love he felt and both shared on our own, separated. 

 

As soon as the kiss ended I hug him surrounding his neck with my arms and he pulling me closer to him with his. Finally. - _ “I’ll never leave you alone again (Y/n). I swear to stay and protect you for the rest of my days” - _ He said to my ear. 

_ -”Thank you...thank you….thank you….I love you Erwin Smith” _

_ -”I love you (Y/n), my pleasure...always” _

Because after the storm, come the rainbow. And even among all that fake and plastic world filled with people wearing masks to hide their evil deeds, I found a light a more than one hand willing to help me out. All of them looking at me for the real me, and he, loving me for who I was. **A natural beauty**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, I'm done.   
> Thanks for all the support.
> 
> Remember I will be postin a chapter 20, not as a chapter, but as a note about the fanfic, my experience and curious things that I thought while writing this. AND, the "kind-of"summary of my next fanfic that will be hella nice. I'll be posting that, probably tomorrow night or saturday (time here) night. So, thumbs up to you reader who have been following this story and keep the support. I'm not going anywhere.


	20. Bonus, Facts and New Fanfic Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a said, not a chapter but a informative page of my experience and the new fanfic summary. Please, read it all, and follow the next story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Have mercy on my grammar/spelling mistakes

**BONUS SCENE:** (a gift)

 

The smell of coffee in the morning invaded the house, the habit of getting ready in the morning to go to classes does not turn off on weekend and I must wake up completely. Even though, I stayed in bed a long time just watching Smith sleep deep and sound, and recalling his masculine, greek-sculpture features over and over again, to never forget. He, just like me, was knocked out last night after a long talk and an amazing and passionate sex that just now, with my cup and Smith’s shirt as only clothing, was remembering and making me blush and smile like a retard. 

_ -”Good morning my love” _ -I heard on my back and two strong arms surrounded my waist, surprising me.

_ -”Hello handsome”  _ -I replied - _ ”Want coffee?” _

_ -”Please _ ” -I turned inside the space I had to give him a good-morning kiss and again, watch those abs...they were even more toned now than before. He let me go so I went to pour another cup for him but I came back to his embrace leaning on the kitchen table, in silence until we finished our drinks.

_ -”So...how come you thought Reiner and I were married again?” _ -I asked. The time he told me that yesterday, on our way to my house, I found it a bit funny. He really spent months thinking that, even after everything he did and sacrificed for me, anyone would think that I’m an ungrateful woman by marrying another man but him. I couldn’t and I told my friend who still had some feeling for me that it was an impossible thing, and even if we did married, I would never be able to love him back, as he deserves...he understood and stepped back.

- _ ”I just did, ok? Even when I talked to him, he talked about you like if you two were” _

_ -”And you were sad and disappointed, right? _ ” -I mocked him to see his reaction.

_ -”Are you making fun of me, miss?”  _ -He gave me a seductive grin, while trapping me between his arms and the table, his face really close to mine.

-” _ Me? Maybe. What if I did? _ ”

- _ ”Face the consequences” _ -He said that with his lips already in mine, starting a lustful kiss with his tongue finding his place in my mouth and same for me. His hands traveled around my back and butt and I just felt his hot chest with the palm of my hands, it was additive, his kisses were addictive. Erwin lifted me and placed me over the table opening my legs and making thrusting movements so I could feel how he was getting hard, and teasing me with the fabric of his boxers over my bare clit. Never breaking the kiss and moaning under our breaths, we couldn’t wait longer, I needed to feel him inside me and he was making it clear that he was more than ready to make that happen. Smith let out his dick and with gentle eager he let it in completely, provoking a loud moan to leave my mouth. He started moving slowly when…

_ -”(Y/n)!!! I heard Mr. Smith was in the city, I talked to Re…”  _ -Ymir practically broke into my house and was witness of my legs and Erwin’s half ass (his boxers were kind of still up). I said nothing, he said nothing  _ -”Oh fuck...sorry….keep doing your thing I was never here…I should have called” - _ Ymir started babbling covering her eyes with her hand and walking back - _ ”I’m glad you’re here Smith!” - _ She yelled before leaving the house. Erwin and I looked at each other trying to find something to say -” _ Should we finish our business? _ ”

- _ ”Always” _

 

_ \------- _

 

**FACTS:**

 

I have to say that I loved writing this fanfic, it is the first one I write completely and was because I felt inspired by reading another story from another writer here on AO3 (place I discovered just then). Last year I finally got to read all the manga of SnK, and that started the need of looking about more things about it, never thinking about fanfics actually, but then I found this one fanfic that caught me up so much that I really wanted to write something like this.

 

I wrote a couple of fanfics before out of hobby, in my early days of university, for two friends I had at the time who thought I had good ideas and it was our way to spend our free time. Before that, I’ve been a continuous writer since I was little and watched my cartoons and read my books, I have in mind three stories to write seriously as books, but I don’t have that much time lately, so for now, it makes me happy to share some of my short stories with you here on this platform. 

 

This story was one I had in mind since two or three years ago. I just had the idea, but never thought too much about it. When I decided to start with this journey, I chose this with the idea of writing this on the spot (just write whatever the hell you think, and follow the story that way). No guidelines, no notes, no anything...I didn’t knew the ending until a month ago; and with that, there’s a lot of things I would never thought I would put, like:

-Reader’s parents, originally, were going to be just a bit mean. Not like this, the whole drama with the illegal stuff and sexual favors came out the blue. 

-Ymir wasn’t going to betray Reader, not like Reiner.

-Reader was going to actually enter into a pageant event in order to replace a model and save the ass of her parents.

-Levi wasn’t going to be that mean

-Reader was going to end alone with an Erwin Smith looking from afar

 

But on the process of writing, I thought of all this and they all fitted, so I just added them as a way to increase the plot twists and drama, and I was successful.  There’s nothing I like more than plot twists and changing the usual romantic story. But I have to admit that I was kind to this one, like you saw, the ending changed completely. 

 

**What I liked the most?** The character development. The story of two people meeting each other, talking, repelling, arguing, falling in love. I love that...I wanted something that looked natural and organic (not forced or without an explanation of why they even like each other).

I also loved how much I learned about writing this, maintaining the expectation for the next chapter, following my reader’s ideas and comments. (that’s why, if you like a story, please comment and share your ideas in a good way. That helps a lot).

 

**What I hated the most?** Making Reader’s parents so mean. That’s the only thing. Of the process...the limited time I sometimes had to write, and those blank moments you have when you really don’t know what to write and no idea seems good.

 

**Limitations?** Sex scenes, sometimes. I’ve written tons of sex scenes, but because they were just for two people, who didn’t care too much about the messy way I could write sometimes, I wanted to make an effort to organize and make it a bit more than good. It had to be readable (if that’s a word) and enjoyable. 

 

**Things I would change?**  Nothing about the story. Everything had a reason, even the terrible behaviour of the reader in the first half of the story (that someone even told me to chill, hahaha), who wouldn’t with that kind of life...the idea was her to change because of him. And maybe my writing time, but I have no power over that.

 

For the rest thanks for the patience and support through all this fanfic, please keep reading (in general), you can read any of my other two fanfics (that are abandoned for now) and the new one. Again, please support the works you like by giving kudos and commenting, that really motivated writes to keep writing for you, with more effort, and comment about how much you like it, give ideas or give recommendations (in a way doesn’t sound offensive), so people can learn and give you better stories every time. Love you pals.

 

\------

 

**SUMMARY: QUEEN OF FATES** (not final, but pretty accurate)

 

When your negligent and addict father receives a warning notice from the mafia, he decides to run away with the whole family; hiding the fact that they were indebted to the core and being chased. Trying to outsmart the “hunters”, your family is tracked down and taken to the boss, revealing the whole situation to all the members. The desperation came when someone needed to pay with their life right there, and your dad decides to give your little sister as payment. With the feeling of anger and betrayal you decide to give yourself as sacrifice; swearing to yourself to become the most powerful person in order to save yourself, you mother and sister; by marrying the son of the boss, Levi Ackerman, who is rival with Erwin Smith, a cousin who is also fighting for the title of Boss of the Yakuzas.  

\-----

 

Let’s do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? excited??   
> I will start writing the new fanfic next week probably. Please stay updated and keep supporting.   
> Have a nice weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Not too bad, I hope.  
> Please comment, give ideas, advice, critics, whatever to help me make the story you want. I really listen to people's ideas. Don't be shy, say whatever you want no matter how nasty it is (omg).  
> I'll make sure to update weekly at least  
> , there's one ready for Thursday!  
> Love you guys!


End file.
